Justice League: Dragonborn
by Ranschaj
Summary: Dragonborn in the animated Justice League universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first, potential, chapter of my Justice League/Elder Scrolls crossover. I've asked my followers/fans/readers about how this should begin, as that has been the most challenging part of this process.**

**Now there are six potential options on my account page, and I've eliminated three of them.**

**This potentiality will be the Volkihar vampires create a portal to Metropolis, in their attempt to escape the Dawnguard's raids, and the Dragonborn follows them through…**

**The other potentialities, which I won't write a chapter of unless this one gets bad reviews, or they are requested, are an Ancient Dragon going through a special shout that no joor (mortal) can survive going through twice, leaving the Dragonborn trapped in the DC universe with only Odahviing as his link to his past life, (Odahviing, due to him being a favorite character of mine, is going to be in any variation anyway).**

**The other is the Volkihar vampires ending up in Themyscira, which I think will make a good story arch, and I don't think that Themyscira would be a good first place for the Dragonborn to start out in. And like I said, vampires in paradise would be an excellent story arch to throw in later on, maybe when it's just the Dragonborn and Wonder Women around.**

**Another issue I'd like to throw in, and will probably be a poll on my profile page, is what should his love interest, if any, be? Give me your suggestions, literally any female hero will do, even villains, I guess I really don't care, I'm having a hard time choosing myself, but this won't be a harem fic, so don't ask, I won't do it. **

A horse thundered down a narrow path deep in the snow filled forests of the Pale, one of the northernmost holds in Skyrim. The midnight stallion wasn't built for speed, with thick, muscular legs, round, stout body, and broad hooves that were meant to keep their footing on perilous slopes rather than rapid strides over flat planes.

Even so, the black warhorse kept a pace that satisfied his rider. The man in question was large, even for a Nord. He stood a full six foot, six inches without his armor, and cut an even more imposing silhouette in his armor. Broad shoulders, pale skin, strong muscular arms that bulged and flexed with every movement made the rider a perfect example of Nord strength, and drew attention to the various scars that were visible.

Even in the bitter cold, the man wore armor that left a significant portion of the skin on his arms exposed. Not that it bothered him, three years in Skyrim and even a Redguard, natives to the hostile Al'akir desert, will acquire a resistance to such extreme cold.

At first glance, most would assume that the man's armor is iron armor painted black, but upon closer inspection one would see that any light reflected from the metal, reflected a deep blood red. The downward tilted horns where not the usual cow horn either, but rather solid metal, the same metal that composed the rest of his armor. On the breast plate was a white, slightly raised Imperial insignia, indicating that this man may have once been a legionnaire of the Imperial Army. Bracers of the same midnight metal bore just visible engravings of wolves on the prowl; the meaning of these would be lost on most people.

The plate skirt that split down the middle was, again, of the same black material, covering thick leather straps that adorned the man's legs. On his back was a broad, round shield of the exact onyx metal that adorned the rest of his body.

Just visible over the rim of the shield were three visible clues as to the nature of this man. Two sword hilts were easily visible over the edge of the shield, their style indicative of daedric weapons. If one were to stand close to the sword hilt on the right, they would feel an unnatural, but not uncomfortable heat emanating from the metal. If they were struck with the blade, then the heat would cauterize the flesh, and burn their clothing and skin like tinder. The left hilt, on the other hand, seemed to draw in heat, leaving the air around the blade bitterly cold, and often draining the energy as well as lifeblood from its victims.

In between the two hilts, were the feathers of fifty arrows, each made from the onyx-like metal ebony. It shared a tremendous similarity to the armor adorning the rider, but did not reflect light in the same way, and if fired upon the armor, the arrow heads would simply shatter apart. That is not to say the arrows were weak, in fact they could pierce the most stubborn of stones, but the armor worn by the man was nigh indestructible.

Mounted on the saddle just in front of the dangerous warrior was a bow. Not any ordinary bow, for this was a weapon made from the bones of a god-like creature, a dragon. It sat strung with a flexible, stretchable line of a special variation of ebony. This string was dual purpose, as it was stronger and more durable than twine, and provided better velocity with each arrow fired.

As if this wasn't enough armament, on the right flank of the massive midnight stallion, tucked under the rider's legs, was a massive ebony axe which was engraved with many words of a language composed mostly of letters that looked as though they were made with talons. If you were to ask its wielder what they meant, and get an answer that didn't consist of a golden eyed glare, you would be told a list of three syllable names that belonged to great, and old, dragons that he had slain.

His horse, so eloquently named Beast, came to a thundering halt just outside an old, but far from rundown, fortress that looked as though it could hold hundreds of soldiers, _or vampires,_ the warrior thought to himself.

He kept Beast to the forest as he spied through the skeleton branches of the forest. He could see dozen of men and women patrolling the wall, and the grounds between the walls and the surrounding forest. _Thralls, most likely, where are their masters?_

In answer to his question the wind brought to him the scent of ash, brimstone, and blood. _There you are, only one by the smell of it._ Those who don't know his darkest secrets would be astounded by his incredibly astute senses. It seemed his golden eyes could spot a skeever from a mountain top, his nose could sniff out a saber cat stalking around the next corner, and his ears could pick up an eagle's cry from miles away.

_Too many to attack right now, better wait for Serana and Isran to get here,_ the large man thought to himself as he dismounted Beast and led him deeper into the forest. The man spent twenty minutes making camp, just a small one, with no fire so it doesn't attract the vampires. After he had tied up Beast, he left the midnight stallion at the camp, confident that no wolf, bear, or saber cat would be foolish enough to attack the massive, dangerous warhorse, and made his way to the road, leaving a number of discreet markings so that Serana and Isran could find him when they got here.

He had blazed on ahead after their mounts grew weary, as Beast truly lived up to his name in every way. The massive horse could outpace the lesser mounts, and keep that pace up for hours at a time.

As the man arrived at his campsite, he unpacked some horse feed from his saddle bags, and set them in the feeder around Beast's neck, allowing the massive animal to eat and rest for the night.

The large man unrolled some food for himself and cooked it over a magical flame he held in his left hand, and began to think about his journey so far. How had he come so far? From just some orphan in the Imperial City, to Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Legate of the Imperial Legion, Thane of all holds in the Province of Skyrim, and Champion of Hircine, though the last one was kept to himself.

The most ironic part of his great life's journey, was that it was kicked off with his execution. He had simply been traveling to Skyrim, his land of birth, because he didn't belong back in the land of his rearing. With the revolution in Skyrim getting a lot of bad reactions, anyone and everyone looked down on the stupid barbaric Nord who dared defy the Emperor, as if that wasn't being done by the Aldmeri Dominion.

Unfortunately, he had been crossing the border near where the leader of the rebellion himself was crossing the border back into Skyrim. When he had awoken on that cart, headed into the walled village of Helgen, _hm, not even Falkreath has walls, but that little village had them,_ he had truly believed this was the end. Then again, there wasn't any evidence to say he had a long healthy life ahead of him; he was on a cart, bound and gagged, headed for the headsman.

He hadn't blamed the Legion, he couldn't, not logically anyway. They had no way of knowing who he was, and he was an orphan from birth. If you weren't given a name from your parents that you remembered, then no one gave you a name, and therefore you _had_ no name, not officially. He had never really been interested in a name for himself, if no one cared enough to give him a name when he was a babe, then why should he?

He had been on his knees, watching the headsman's axe begin its descent, when a dragon he would come to know as Alduin, dropped down on the watchtower directly behind him. Ever since then, life had been a whirlwind.

He soon got a crash course on basic swordsmanship, mostly dueling weak draugr deep in the many ruins scattered throughout Skyrim. The slow moving zombies in many, less ancient ruins provided a good target for a young man's rage and energy while he tried to understand what was happening to him.

It had happened quite early on. Hadvar's uncle, Alvor, had requested that the young man go and inform the Jarl of Whiterun of the dragon attack. This had, in turn, led the man through a series of trials involving his first encounter with the draugr, and the learning of his first Word of Power. He had had no idea what was written there, at first, but staring at that wall, looking at one of the words on it, he began to understand the writing, in fact, it called to him in no way anything else had before.

Later, after going with Irileth to investigate the report of a dragon attack on the Western Watchtower, he slew his first dragon. _Mirmulnir_, the name stayed with him, as did every powerful dragon he slew, and was indeed the first name inscribed upon his battleaxe that was still tied down on Beast.

It was mostly luck that led to the slaying of that first dragon. Mirmulnir had been getting cocky, after decimating three fourths of the company Irileth had brought with her, and began landing on the stone ruins to breathe his deadly fire.

The young man, scared out of his wits, had climbed into the tower for safety, where he stumbled upon the axe that had been with him ever since. Something about the feel of the cool onyx of the ebony battleaxe calmed the Nordic adolescent, and drove him to attack the beast head on. A foolish idea if anyone had ever had one, but it worked, with the dragon sitting upon what used to be an outer battlement of the watchtower, the warrior charged and buried the head of the axe deep in the monster's neck.

That was when he had found out about the whole 'Dragonborn' business. It offered some light, and the Greybeards offered even more, but Paarthurnax had truly shown him the light. Many counseling sessions with the old dov enlightened the young man, teaching him to see the world through a dragon's eyes, through the eyes of those who shared his spirit.

Eight months were made in preparation to kill the monster Alduin, who was the God of Destruction himself. In that time he had met a plethora of characters, Delphine, Esbern, the Companions, General Tullius and Legate Rikke.

Skyrim had to be in the proper condition for the Dragonborn to finally confront his destiny. If he were to fall, then the land would have to be strong enough to deal with the chaos of suddenly leaderless dragons who would strike at anything at anytime for any reason. That meant that the civil war had to be dealt with, the holds must be unified in order to defend themselves from the angry, powerful, god-like beasts.

That left the Dragonborn with a decision, who would he side with? Who would he help in this war? He technically didn't have to get involved, he could have just let the armies of either side crush the other while he just waited, but months of stagnation on both fronts led the warrior to believe that the one side just required a kick in the ass to get them moving, and who better than him?

He chose the Imperial Legion; more out of logic than his hate for the arrogant ass of a Nord Ulfric Stormcloak who made everyone everywhere hate and despise the 'brutish and barbaric' Nords, at least that's what he told himself.

The Legion turned out to be the best decision the young man had ever made. They had an Al'akir instructor who would teach the Legionnaires the sword, who had taken the large Nord aside and began teaching him something different. The man had explained that he saw something in the young, fierce warrior, a spark that could inspire the soldiers around him, and intimidate the soldiers across from him.

So the young man began to learn how to use two swords in tandem, how to strike with such sudden precision without even having to think about it. It became instinct to the large Nord, the dance that others called battle. Even in heavy Imperial steel, he moved with ethereal grace, swinging his short steel blades in a never ending whirlwind that carved through enemy lines, and shattered their resolve.

He had a special helmet to go with his special role. It shared similar aesthetics to the Imperial Officer's helmet, but the crest was stiff black horse hair, and the face was covered in a mask with just two staring, black eyes, with the Imperial Insignia molded in the forehead. The Legionnaires had taken to calling him Centurion, and the rebels had just taken to calling him 'monster'.

The war ended with the Nordic warrior severing Ulfric's head from his neck, leaving him loved by many, and hated by just as many. It seemed no matter what he did, people hated him for it, and it was the one constant in his life. The only place where hate wasn't was in the Hall of the Companions, the only place, other than the Legion, where he almost belonged.

It had been just after he had decimated the Stormcloak rebellion, which had only taken two months after he joined the Legion, the pathetic rabble that Ulfric had brought together was no match for the precision of the Legion. He was walking into Whiterun when a rogue giant had made an attack on a nearby farm. His ebony battleaxe had made short work of the giant, but not before the Companions arrived to 'save the day' as they just stood and watched the young man hamstring the giant, then behead it.

The warrior received an instant invitation to join the Companions, the two Circle members present promising to vouch for him. This was the place where he gained the power of the wolf, the place that granted him the senses of the predator, the form of a beast on the same level as a demigod. At first, the power was wonderful, and with the death of Skjor, the Silver Hand provided a perfect target for the beast's rage.

Eventually, however, the power proved a curse, horses refused to be ridden by a wolf, people regarded him with fear, even though they didn't know what he was, and the father figure to all the Companions, Kodlak, was killed simply because he was a wolf.

Two of the others, Vilkas and Farkas, found the beast a curse simply because they were too different from werewolf within. Aela loved being a werewolf; it provided an outlet for her constant anger and need to prove herself. But the young warrior, he both feared and loved the wolf. He and the beast were one. It wasn't the savage impulses that spoke to him, he was always a well mannered man in public, if a little blunt, nor was it the power that spoke to him. He couldn't really explain it, he felt strong, he never felt afraid anymore, he felt right with the wolf inside of him, and that frightened him. Perhaps it was just that he finally could say he was no longer afraid. Was he just a beast? Even when he was a pure human?

When it came time for those who wished it to remove the curse, the warrior didn't know what he wanted. The power made him feel alive, the senses made the world sweeter and sharper than before, he felt right with the beast inside, he didn't have a reason to be afraid with the beast. Eventually he just threw the witches head in the fire anyway, and nothing happened, at first.

Whereas the others convulsed as the wolf spirit left their souls, the young man simply stood there then suddenly felt… clean. He thought at first that the wolf was gone from him; that he was forever stripped of the beast inside, but then something strange happened.

A voice penetrated his mind, spoke with thunderous retort. This voice soon identified itself as Hircine, the Daedric Lord of the Hunt. The voice explained what had happened, that the witches head hadn't stripped him of the beast; that the wolf was too much a part of him to be stripped clean from his soul, but the curse was. That simply led to questions, weren't the beast and the curse one and the same?

Hircine explained that the witches never acted with the true authority of the Daedric Lord himself, that the wolf they had originally given the Companions was a mockery of Hircine's true champions of the Hunt. That was what he was now, a true champion of the Hunt, of Hircine. There weren't many demands that came with the true power he now held inside of him, just hunt, whether it be deer, elk, bandits or vampires, and to confront a man by the name of Sinding, cleanse the ring he wore of its curse, and kill the man. After cleansing the ring of its curse, Hircine transformed the ring into a set of braces, the same ones he wore at this moment.

There were very few equals of this new wolf inside of him, however Hircine had explicitly stated that this power's only true equal were the originals of Molag Bal, the Volkihar vampires. The same vampires he hunted now. _Who could have seen that coming?_ The young man thought with some humor.

A year ago, he had finally managed to slay Alduin, after making a new friend, possibly his only true friend. Odahviing, another dragon, one nearly as old as Paarthurnax, but more inclined to be of a fighting nature. The ruby dragon had taken the Dragonborn to Skuldafen, the hiding place of the cowardly, but powerful, black dragon. His journey took him so far he had actually gone to Sovengarde, the afterlife all Nords aspire to, to do the deed of slaying the God of Destruction.

He had had the help of three of the greatest heroes in history, and together, they managed to bring down the onyx dragon. Alduin was the biggest name inscribed upon the axe that lay across Beast's side, as he was the most powerful dragon he slew, and the oldest. Beast had actually been a gift from Shor's housecarl, Tsun.

For ridding Sovengarde of the dangerous dragon, Shor had decided that the warrior deserved a mount that complimented the large man's strength, and so he was given a giant, midnight colored stallion with the endurance to match any creature, and the strength to carry a mountain if needed. The reason the name 'Beast' was chosen was both obvious, and obscure. Most thought it was in regards to the horse's massive size, but to the Dragonborn, it would always be because this was the only horse that let a werewolf, a beast, ride him.

It wasn't long after that he had found himself signing up with the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters that were based out of an old, but magnificent castle southeast of Riften. That was where he first met Isran, one of the people who'd be helping with the elimination of the Volkihar vampire den.

The large Redguard wasn't too excited about letting a werewolf join, but Isran knew who he was, and knew that the Dragonborn was just about the best hope for the Dawnguard to get rolling again. Not only did it add prestige, to have the most famous man in Skyrim joined up, but the fact that he was unequaled in the skill of the blade allowed for much more decisive victories over vampire covens.

All was well, and the Dragonborn felt… good, killing vampires and it satisfied the wolf inside of him. The Dawnguard was getting truly large, ready to face down nearly any threat, until the Hall of the Vigilant was burned down. That was when they found out about the Volkihar vampires. The Dawnguard had been fighting weak, underpowered versions of this menace.

Finally they managed to find something the Volkihar apparently wanted, really bad. That was how he met Serana, the other person helping him eliminate this coven of vampires. Apparently she had an Elder Scroll that was to be used to block out the sun. The Volkihar, in groups, could use their blood magic to blot out the sun in one area for twelve to fifteen hours, but this would truly kill the sun. Thankfully Serana happened to be on the side of humanity, and helped stop her insane father from pulling it off.

Ever since that day, he, Serana, and the Dawnguard sought to eliminate the Volkihar, almost succeeding. As far as anyone was aware, this was the last coven left in Skyrim. They had holed themselves up in that fortress for the past three weeks, and the only reason the Dawnguard knew that they were in the Pale was the sudden, drastic spike of missing people and bloodless corpses.

It bothered the Dragonborn, why were these vampires being so careless? The missing people is unavoidable, but the bloodless corpses lying in the hills? That was completely avoidable, and a sure fire way to bring the deadliest vampire hunting force breathing down their necks. Sure the fortress had high walls, tough battlements, and strong doors, but the vampires weren't soldiers. They didn't know tactics, they just killed, and were damn good at it. Their thralls weren't much for soldier work either, whenever someone is put under a vampire's compulsion, they lost most of what made them people. Their spark of ingenuity died, as did muscle memory. Most thralls could barely wield a warhammer, much less a blade.

As the man tore into the cooked venison chop, he heard the soft sound of hooves, about a mile away, _must be Serana and Isran._ Dawn was coming; they'd need the cover of the sun to pin the vampires down inside the keep, letting them dispatch the thralls with ease, leaving the vampires significantly weakened in terms of numbers.

Fifteen minutes after hearing the hooves, he heard the two leading their horses through the forest. The blatant noise they made always surprised the Dragonborn, how could they sneak up on anything? He didn't bother looking up as the walked into his camp, his sharp ears picked up every movement, and he could smell their emotions as if they wore them as perfume. Seeing them, wasn't really necessary.

"Where is the main force?" the young, large Nord asked his companions in a gravelly, deep voice.

"They should be in position, just to the east of that damn castle," Isran's gruff voice came across the fire, a little too loud for the large Nord's liking.

"Keep your voice down, just because the wind is in our favor doesn't mean those in the fortress can't hear you," he admonished the Redguard, something no one else on Nirn could do and get away with. The wind was going to work to the trio's advantage in two ways. The scent of fresh blood from the Dawnguard's three hundred men on the east side will drive the vampires in the keep crazy, making a great many of the lesser willed ones dash out into the sun where they're most vulnerable, and it will drive the scent of the trio away before the vampires can smell them. Well, smell the Dragonborn, whom Serana complains about often.

"Thank the gods it is in our favor, you smell like wet dog," she muttered, knowing full well the Nord could hear every word, just like he could hear the wolves taking down an elk a half mile away. But, as usual, he made no indication he heard anything she said, in fact, he rarely showed emotion when he felt it the most. The more passionate he gets, the more logical he becomes, the calmer he is, something that boggled most people who knew him.

"Dawn will be here in a few hours, that's when we move, Serana, you sure you want in on this? You'll be just as exposed as the other vampires," he said quietly, though his deep voice seemed to reverberate throughout the campsite.

"I'm sure, it's not like there will be any vampire's of my strength out on the grounds, Vampire Lords are not stupid enough to rush out into an oncoming army just because they're a little hungry," she scoffed at her companion's concern.

The man knew she found him interesting, romantically so, but he had no interest of his own, not since… _no, don't think about it._ His apparent disinterest was rather insulting to the gorgeous vampire princess, and she had always gotten whomever she wanted, but this man, he didn't even show a slight shimmer of appreciation for her beauty. She knew there was some dark, deep secret behind why he acted this way, but he never shared, he rarely spoke to anyone other than that ruby dragon he consorts with.

A shrill horn sounded through the night, the Dawnguard's forces have engaged the vampires, meaning that it was time for the trio to get to work.

The Nord quickly untied Beast and leapt atop the massive horse, while the other two got on their horses and quickly fell in behind him as he started Beast galloping towards the iron band gate on the west side of the fortress.

Too late did the thralls patrolling that side of the wall notice the three riders, not that there was anything they could have done against what happened next.

**FUS RO DAH!**

The thunderous retort was incomprehensible to those ignorant of the Thu'um, but its meaning was obvious as the iron band gate flew off of its hinges, crushing several thralls and a couple slow moving lowly vampires.

The vampire forces had made a critical tactical flaw, they attacked the army laying siege to their nigh impenetrable fortress, leaving the guard in the courtyard woefully unprepared to stop an infiltration force, especially one as dangerous as the three that had just come barging through the western gate.

The first one to kill anyone just happened to be the Dragonborn's own horse, who speared an idiotic vampire with his helmet piece made by the great Eorlund Grey-Mane himself out of the legendary Skyforge steel.

Soon after it was difficult to tell how many of what who had killed, as the courtyard erupted into chaos as the sun started to peek over the horizon. The Dragonborn had already leapt from his mount, trusting in the Steed of Shor to handle himself, and was steadily carving a path to a pair of thick and sturdy oak doors that lead into the main keep, knowing that whatever was going on with these vampires, it will be taking place where there was plenty of space.

To the average observer, the Nordic warrior would almost be moving too quickly follow. His two blades, Yol and Fo, Fire and Frost, spun with the grace of a dragon in flight, twisting to avoid pathetic blocks with heavy, clumsy weapons, leaving a fine trail of blood as they sped towards their next target. Even the much stronger vampires had a difficult time keeping up with the master swordsman. Every attack they launched at him wouldn't be met head on as any other blade wielder would do, but instead turned aside with a hard slap of his blade. The Dragonborn was well aware that the vampires would overpower him if he started blocking their attacks, so he instead diverted them, and twisted his blade back to sink deep into the cold, dead flesh of the vampire in question.

In a matter of five minutes he had carved through a dozen of the monsters, and even more of their thralls, but they were weak, diluted vampires, nothing compared to the true monsters deep within the castle's keep. Even with the knowledge of what awaited him, the young warrior let out a shrill whistle, and Beast burst through a crowd of thralls that had been trying to take down the massive, magical horse and broke in a run towards his master.

The Dragonborn pointed to the double oak doors, and the horse reared onto its hind legs and kicked the locked doors open. The Dragonborn could have simply shouted this door down as he did the gate, but he needed his Thu'um fresh for this next shout.

The Amulet of Talos quickly warmed against his chest as he breathed in, getting ready to unleash a torrent of divine power, a gift from Akatosh himself.

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

The warrior put as much power behind the shout as he could into the dark keep, and was rewarded with several unholy howls as the first wave of vampires roasted alive in their own skin.

Muttering a prayer under his breath to both deities that had granted him this ability, Akatosh the ability to shout, and Talos the ability to do it whenever he wished, without resting his voice between each shout, the warrior let out a fearsome war cry as he charged down into the keep.

He heard the sound of hooves on stone behind him, and he knew that Beast would go with him as far as he could, even all the way back to Sovengarde if need be.

The first group of unholy monsters he came across were easily dispatched with his twirling blades. One had foolishly tried to flee past Beast, and was knocked on his back and had his head caved in with a hoof for his trouble. Even though he had indeed come across a group of vampires, he hadn't encountered enough to explain just how many disappearances and corpses found in the forests of the Pale. As many as there were, the Dragonborn should have at least come across a dozen more of the creatures than he had.

He began to get a small feeling of dread creep up the back of his neck. What were they planning? Could they have found a way to escape, possibly lock us inside this keep while they plundered the holds of Skyrim for blood?

He cut up another three lowly vampires before he encountered a true Volkihar vampire. They were stronger, faster, and smarter than their smaller comrades, and came with a nasty plethora of blood magic to accompany a master's level understanding of the 'normal' magical arts. In the end, it was no match for the Champion of Hircine, who's blades were death, who's beard was red not from his heritage, but from the blood of his innumerable enemies.

If the Dragonborn was concerned before, he was now positively worried. _There aren't enough vampires here!_ the man thought furiously as he cut the head from the shoulders of another Volkihar vampire while simultaneously thrusting his other blade into the heart of another.

They fell to the floor with a thud as the young warrior moved past their corpses and pushed against another thick oak door. This door was a wide, tall door that most likely led to an audience chamber, where the lord of this castle would hold court in the old days. If the warrior had any reasoning skills, of which he had more than a few, that would be where he would guess the Volkihar's plans are taking place.

He quickly mounted Beast, who immediately reared and used all of his divine strength to kick down the strong oak doors, revealing the vampire's plans.

There, in the center of the spacious audience hall was a massive portal, which looked eerily similar to a portal to Oblivion. _Are they fleeing back to Molag Bal?_ A true Volkihar Lord in his monstrous form complete with blue grey skin that was harder than steel, full leather wings, not the tattered and completely ripped wings of its subordinates, but complete bat like wings that could propel the monster into the air, and a crown of solid gold glittering with diamonds that was literally fused to his skull, stood next to the portal, apparently giving a speech before they fled through it. His audience, judging by the smell of it, was composed of all true Volkihar Vampire Lords, royalty, maybe not by title, but by blood power. They were likely turned by the one standing before them, and it appeared that the leader was only taking the most powerful with him.

"GO!" the lead monster roared, "FLEE WHILE YOU CAN, HE CAN'T FOLLOW US!"

"Like Arkay I can't!" the young warrior muttered under his breath as Beast sprang forward, intent on reaching that portal before the vampires can close it. The massive horse and his equally large rider arrived at the portal just after the last Vampire Lord sprinted through. As soon as the duo entered the portal, the rider's world became one of pure, blinding pain, and soon, all went black.

Clark Kent sat at his desk, typing at fifty thousand words per second as he rushed to get his piece on the local killings that have been happening recently. In fact, it was those same killings that had him typing so fast, as his work as Superman constantly called him away from his desk job.

_Done, hope he's happy with that,_ the Man of Steel thought as he sent the writing to his boss via email. The killings were puzzling to both Clark Kent, and Kal El of Krypton. Over the past two weeks, every night there would be about ten to fifteen bloodless corpses. Thanks to his heroic efforts as Superman, there was very little in the way of street crime here in Metropolis, just the occasional super villain taking their shot at the Last Son of Krypton, so these murders were big news, almost bigger than Grundy flipping cars and robbing banks. Plus the fact that Superman had yet to find and stop the killers left the people almost afraid to leave their home at night.

_I won't let this city become Gotham,_ Clark thought grimly as he knew that whoever was committing these heinous acts was almost succeeding in doing just that. But the worst part about these killings, at least to Superman, was that he could never hear anyone cry out for help during the time of the murders. It was almost as if the people were allowing themselves to be killed, without putting up a struggle, or even a whimper. They were drained of their blood in total silence.

"Ugh, will these clouds ever leave Clark?" a feminine voice came from behind him, next to the windows. Lois Lane, quite possibly the love of Clark's life, was staring out of the windows and up at some low hanging, dark storm clouds that have yet to release any rain, for two days. Coincidentally, the number of killings has stepped up dramatically in the past two days, almost as if the perpetual night inspired the killers to do even more than their usual quota.

"I don't know Lois, it doesn't seem like those clouds have even moved an inch," he responded distractedly. He had tried flying in those clouds, the same day as they suddenly moved in, and was immediately hit with a powerful magical field. He couldn't get rid of them, and flying in them or above them was out of the question, and it made him even more nervous.

It was obvious the killings and the clouds were connected, and if the clouds were magical, that would mean that whoever was behind this was a powerful magic user. That spelled bad news for the Man of Steel, as he doesn't do magic.

It was a combination of all these things that he called quite possibly his best friend Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, to investigate the murders. They needed to find whoever was doing this, and they needed to do it fast, because those clouds only grew darker and the killings only grew more gruesome.

"_Smallville, get over here!"_ the deep, gravelly voice of Batman came to Clark's ears. He was too far away to be heard by anyone but Superman, of course that was the plan. Batman had been investigating the troubling murders for the past few hours, ever since landing in Metropolis as Bruce Wayne, and would 'call' Superman if he had any leads. This sounded like it was coming from the Metropolis docks, near a cluster of warehouses where Superman used to break up drug operations.

The farmboy quickly excused himself from the office, saying something about "getting lunch". Everyone at the office just accepted his excuse, far too distracted with what seemed to be nothing to notice that it was only nine thirty in the morning.

Superman was on the scene in less than twenty seconds, super speed had its benefits, and was witness to a bizarre series of events.

Batman was using his full arsenal to take down three men standing around a pile of bloodless corpses, and the men were laughing at his punches, easily catching his batarangs, and making a mockery of his agility. The only thing seeming to have any effect were the flashbangs, of which the Caped Crusader was already out of.

"Surrender, right now. I don't want to hurt you!" the Man of Steel called out to the trio below him as he lightly touched down right behind Batman who was currently in a defensive stance.

"Nice of you to show up, these are obvious metas, I can't make heads or tails of them, but I don't think they are the only ones," Batman quickly explained as the three pale men in front of him just looked at each other as they tried to figure out if Superman was joking or not.

"Thanks, but I got it from here," Superman said as he walked forward, not expecting too much resistance from the three men. They may have been meta powered, but there were very few who could even match just one of Superman's powers.

"Hands on your head, you're going to ja-OOPH!" Superman couldn't finish his sentence as an arc of magical electricity slammed into the bright red 'S' on his chest. The bolt was strong enough to actually throw him across the cement landscape of the docks, and slam him into a dumpster at the edge of a nearby alley.

"SUPERMAN!" Batman yelled, just before he was assaulted by the other two men, who had pulled out archaic weapons. One held a green, crystal? sword, the other held a black mace that seemed to be embroidered with lines of gold.

The first swung its sword in an overhead arc, which Batman caught with his scallops and tried to break the sword of glass, only to have his wrist armament break off, not even leaving a scratch in the green crystal of the heavy sword.

Bruce quickly shook of his shock as he leaped back just in time to avoid the onyx mace obliterating the cement where he once stood. Batman had known they had super strength, maybe not as much as Superman, or even Bane, but the crater left in the concrete was all the evidence needed to make it official.

Superman crawled out of the dumpster he had just destroyed to see a bright fireball headed his way, _Oh come on!_

BOOM!

The Man of Steel was flung through the brick wall behind him and landed in a relatively vacant warehouse, this time pulling himself up fast enough to avoid the bolt of lighting that shot past him. Superman called upon all of his speed to rush the pale man throwing incredibly powerful spells at him, and threw up a fist to clobber the man, only to be shocked when the man bent over backwards with unnatural speed to just barely avoid the strike, and used the super heroes momentum against him and tossed Clark back out through the hole in the wall to smack into the other side of the alleyway.

Batman tossed a pair of bolos at the sword wielding man, but they were cut out of midair. He delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the head of the mace wielding thug, and actually seemed to hurt him, but the man shrugged it off and swung the mace at speeds no man should be capable of.

The two were cornering Batman, that much was obvious, and there was little he could do to defeat them, but his salvation came from an odd source.

"Hey! You three, the Lords are coming through, so stop playing with your food and let's GO!" a man in unusual armor stood on a rooftop, yelling down at the three assaulting the two heroes.

The pale man standing over Superman gave the kryptonian one last sneer before leaping up the fire escape and joining the armored man. The two facing Batman gazed hungrily at the Caped Crusader before joining the two on the rooftop as well. before the two heroes could regain their focus, the four fiends were long gone.

"It's not every day I outperform you Kent, what happened?" Batman asked, concerned. Indeed it was odd for the mere human to fair better against metas, and Bruce was right to be concerned.

"That thing was using powerful magic, but that isn't everything. These clouds, it's blocking out nearly _all_ the sun's rays. Without that radiation, I can't recover fast enough to the sun's rays. Without that radiation, I can't recover fast enough to counterattack before he'd get another spell off."

That worried the other hero.

"Magic, incredible physical strength, speed, and agility, and they've cut you off from your source of power. This is beginning to sound like the plot of someone with a grudge against you."

"It's not just that Bruce, when I was fighting mine, it had no heartbeat, neither did the two you were fighting," the blue clad hero revealed.

"Zombies? Like Grundy, just smarter?" the World's Greatest Detective asked, more than deduced. Magic and the undead fell out of his rather large area of expertise.

Clark just shook his head. He didn't need to explain why he thought that, it was obvious. Zombies never came back with this kind of intelligence, and the agility was far beyond what _anything_ should be capable of.

"Vampires." The kryptonian looked at the human with a confused look on his face, _vampires?_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but all the evidence points at vampires."

"Bruce, no one on this planet has ever encountered vampires. Ever."

"Did you see their faces? Not only how pale they were, but the blood dripping down their chins? Face it Kent, no one has encountered vampires before, but we just did."

Superman couldn't argue with him, he was right, just like always. The most disturbing part was that these creatures almost seemed to be designed specifically to take down kryptonians like him and his cousin Kara. Suddenly a disturbing thought occurred to him.

"Bruce, the one on the roof said that the 'Lords were coming.' Do think we just faced a couple of pawns?"

Batman nodded in the affirmative, "Don't worry Smallville, if they're vampires, then we just need a lot of light."

"Well I can't get rid of the clouds, trust me, I've tried. It would take magic just as powerful to get rid of them."

"Then we'll need spotlights, bright ones. Maybe UV lights will have an extra-special effect."

Superman nodded, and the Man of Steel and the Caped Crusader got to work.

The world was blinding pain to a large man atop an equally large horse as they fell through the planes of Oblivion. The steed, divine creature that it is, easily passed through with minimal discomfort, but the its mortal master felt the various Daedric Lords make grabs at his soul, felt the blinding pain as they attempted to rip his soul from his body, to claim it as their own.

His only reprieve came when he finally passed through the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine managed to keep the other Daedra at bay, **CHAMPION, I CAN NOT KEEP THEM AWAY FOR LONG, I AM NOT THE MOST POWERFUL DAEDRIC LORD, BUT I CAN SAVE YOUR SOUL.**

"what do i need to do…." The Dragonborn managed to get out past the intense pain, making his voice sound weak and pathetic, almost invoking a bout of rage from Hircine at his favorite mortal.

**I CAN RELEASE THE MARK I HAVE PUT ON YOUR SOUL. WITHOUT THAT MARK, THE OTHER DAEDRA WILL BE UNABLE TO SENSE YOU. YOU WERE MY FAVORITE, MORTAL. YOU WERE THE BEST HUNTER NIRN HAS SEEN IN THOUSANDS OF GENERATIONS, RELEASING MY CLAIM ON YOUR SOUL IS NO SMALL THING I DO, BUT I WON'T GIVE YOU TO THE OTHERS. YOU CAN KEEP THE WOLF, MORTAL, BUT THIS IS THE LAST YOU WILL EVER HEAR FROM THE DAEDRA. WHERE YOU'RE GOING, WE WON'T BE.**

That was the last thing the Dragonborn remembered from his trip, but the pain went away, of that much he was sure.

The next thing he remembered was Beast landing on oddly smooth stone floors, surrounded by Volkihar Vampire Lords, "KILL HIM!"

The warrior flipped up his dragonbone bow, notching an ebony arrow as he did so, firing directly into the heart of a vampire in her more human form. As she fell he spurred Beast onwards, there was no way he could fight all of these monsters at once, and certainly not in this close of space.

As the Dragonborn launched another arrow into through the eye of a monster gliding up on his right flank, he took note of his surroundings. The walls were made of strange corrugated metal that looked like… tin? and he saw his salvation with what appeared to be a different colored section of metal that was physically separated from the rest of the wall, a door if the man had ever seen one in his short time on Nirn.

Beast made scrap out of the tin door, and thundered down the incredibly smooth stone beach that connected with several piers that had the largest steel boats the warrior had ever seen tied up to them. There was no time for a sense of awe however as he heard the screeches of even more of the monsters behind him.

Trusting Beast to bring him somewhere safe, the Dragonborn swung around on his saddle, so that he was facing backwards, and let fly another three arrows, claiming the life of another Volkihar, before his divine steed suddenly turned down an alleyway, leading him away from the scent of vampires, and towards the scent of a human and… something else.

It didn't smell evil, but it did smell of terrible worry, not for himself, but for those he protected, there was a difference in the scent. The human, oddly enough, was harder to determine as his scent seemed to just exude calm with underlying traces of worry.

The young warrior shook his head, he would be upon them soon, and needed to be ready to possibly recruit their help against the vampire menace. He swung around to face forwards on his large and sturdy steed as he continued the quick gallop between the largest buildings, that weren't castles, he'd ever seen.

Superman had been gathering up UV lights from nearby greenhouses using his super speed. While the magical attacks had left him weakened, and without the sun's rays he was hard pressed to regain his strength, he was still the second fastest thing on Earth.

Batman, meanwhile, had been hooking up three portable generators to give the brightest, most powerful, light possible when Clark got back with the UV lights. They had just been putting them together when the Man of Steel suddenly stopped and looked towards a patch of brick apartment housing where the docks started again on the other side.

"What is it Clark?" the Batman asked, looking up at the red and blue hero as he simply gazed through the buildings.

"They're here, but I think something went wrong… Batman we have a situation!"

"What!?"

"The 'Lords' came through a portal, but something came through behind them. A man, a big man on an equally big horse… Good Lord, Batman! He just killed three of them! I think we have an ally!"

Batman didn't quite agree, _he killed three people and Clark's happy he's on our side? Granted they were vampires, but they were still people._

"He's on his way here, he'll be here in less than a minute, how'd he know we where here?" Superman kept talking, oblivious to Batman's expression of doubt regarding their newfound ally.

True to Superman's word, Batman soon heard the tell tale sound of hoof beats, _that horse must be a beast._

The Dragonborn could just make out the non-humans words over the pounding of Beast's hooves. _So the one who smells of duty has already sensed me, I wonder how that is possible._ Among all the people the Dragonborn had encountered in his life, he had always had the sharper senses, even more so than Serana, who could only really smell blood.

As he turned down the last alleyway on his way to the duo, they finally entered his field of vision. They were positively the oddest pair the warrior had ever seen in his life. The non-human stood just a few inches shorter than the Dragonborn himself, and was dressed in the oddest blue and red armor the man had ever seen, complete with a scarlet cape and a bright red and yellow S on his chest. The human was dressed in a black cape and black helmet with pointy ears, and grey armor complete with a yellow belt and a black bat on the chest.

The young warrior shook the oddities off, as they were possibly his only hope in stopping the vampires plan, and spoke as he brought Beast to a halt once he cleared the shadows.

Batman and Superman's eyes popped as the warrior rode out of the shadows. Superman had seen the man before, but the magical aura that surrounded him, combined with the distance rendered the details to be a bit fuzzy. Now that he stood so close, he and his human friend could make out every detail of the man.

He was huge, six and a half feet tall at least, with a red beard and golden eyes that glinted in the dim light of the Metropolis Docks. His armor appeared black at first glance, but all light reflected off as a deep blood red. The armor also left his arms bare, showing off the scars and bulging muscle. There was a large white dragon painted on the front of his armor, in about the same spot and the same size as Superman's S. Poking over each shoulder were two sword hilts with an almost savage, dangerous aesthetic design to them. In front of him was a bleach white bow that seemed to be made out of some sort of bone. The horse was almost a quarter bigger than the average Clydesdale, and wore a bright steel face guard with a bloody spike sticking out of the forehead.

Then the dangerous looking man addressed them with a gravelly voice that could have given Batman a run for his money, "Ho, human and…" he looked directly at Clark, "whatever species you are, do you fight the vampires?"

Before Clark could ask how the man knew he wasn't a human, Batman answered with a quick "yes".

"Then you can help me be rid of them, do you have any weapons?" he asked while simultaneously listening behind him for the slightest disturbance, the creatures of night would have been left behind by Beast's fast pace, but were likely still on the trail.

"Not many effective ones, but we're working on a UV generator," the one with the bright S on his chest answered.

"UV generator?" the warrior asked, confused.

"It mimics the sun's light, we're hoping that this will significantly weaken them," the one in black answered.

"Truly? Incredible, we will need such a device, but we will need to lure all of them in one place to get it too work. Have you just your hands to defeat these monsters?" he asked with some confusion, how did they expect to kill the vampire menace with just their fists.

In answer, his eyes caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, coming from the man in black. His hand rose to meet the threat, and caught in between his fingers a strange throwing knife in the shape of a bat.

"These won't be enough to kill a vampire, unless it can cut off an entire head."

"We aren't looking to kill them, we're not executioners!" the blue one said, with a surprising amount of passion.

Believe it or not, the Dragonborn understood that feeling. He still got that feeling every time he killed a bandit, or a thief trying to rob him on the road. If only the town's guards could get off their lazy asses to just go and capture all of them, they could get good work out of them in the Cidhna Mine, but instead it was up to individuals to go and clear them out. Bandits were stupid people, and believed that their numbers gave them advantages over the man eliminating them, even down to the last man; it was pointless bloodshed that could easily be avoided.

But killing vampires was not avoidable, there was no other solution to their menace, no prison could hold them, and there was no reformation of their ways, killing was the only way of life for them.

"Listen, I know that taking a life is terrible, but they are not alive, not anymore. And as for the executioner, there is no taking these things to prison, bars can't hold them, and there is no reforming them. They are not people anymore, they are monsters!" inside, he knew what he was saying was hypocritical, if vampires were monsters than surely the wolf inside of him was, but he needed these people, he couldn't kill dozens of Volkihar Vampire Lords by himself.

"Fine, we won't stop you from killing any, and we'll help you, but we won't kill any of them, and that's final." The Dragonborn just nodded at the blue man's words, accepting what he could, and a good teammate wasn't necessarily one that did his or her fair share of the killing, but one that did their fair share of the work.

"We're going to need a closed off space, large enough to get all of them in at once, but small enough so that the lights can hit all of the open space at once," the one in black started strategizing.

Meanwhile the Dovahkiin began smelling the air, the vampires, oddly enough, had given up chase and their scent was actually fainter than before, but that wasn't what interested is nose. The air had been growing steadily colder as the sun's rays were blocked by the unnatural cloud coverage, but again, that wasn't what interested him. The air here was dirty, polluted, but not even that could disguise the scents the animals gave off as they went about their daily routine.

The warrior snapped his attention back to the two before him, "Should the sun be out?"

The man in blue was the one to answer, "That black cloud that the vampires summoned is what's blocking it."

"I am well aware of the black cloud's purpose, but would the sun be out at this time?"

The man in blue thought for a moment, "Yeah, it should be noon in about an hour or so."

"Then we don't need to lure them inside, we need to lure them outside, and break the cloud cover directly above them."

The man in black just growled at the Dragonborn, "And exactly how do you plan to do that?"

The Dovahkiin just smiled and said, "Leave that to me."

One half hour later, the trio was positioned right outside what they believed to be the heart of operations for the invaders. They had left Beast in a warehouse, mostly due to their need to move more discreetly and Beast was anything but discreet.

Finding the place was supposed to be difficult since the two 'more experienced' heroes were having difficulty tracking the parasites, but thanks to an odd talent displayed by the warrior who's name they had yet to gather. Superman had super senses, he could see farther than anything else, he could hear just about anything on the planet, and had a sense of smell that far surpassed most dogs, but the man with golden eyes could sniff them out when Superman couldn't.

What was even more impressive was his ability to see anything hiding in the shadows. Superman may have super vision, but even he couldn't see in the dark, but this man was easily able to pick out several ambushes they had come across before the vampires even had a chance to spring their trap.

It was in these events where the two super heroes encountered another sample of the evil that had come to plague the city. While ducking through an alleyway so as to avoid the main streets, they encountered a couple of policemen who immediately began firing on them. Superman had attempted to talk them down, but the policemen didn't listen, they just kept firing and doing everything they could to bring down the trio.

They also had a show of the warrior's exceptional skill, and incredible restraint. When he had charged the policemen, Batman had immediately believed that he was charging them to kill the police, but instead the officers found their weapons slashed in half by precise sword strikes and were struck with the flats of the blades, knocking them out.

Superman and Batman where conversing as to why the cops would have started firing at them, but was interrupted by the man. 'Thralls' he had called them. He showed them the two piercings from a set of fangs on each of their necks, and had explained that killing the vampire that had done this was the only way to reverse what had been done.

Superman had seen evil before, his experience with Darkseid certainly led credence to this claim, but this was something different. This wasn't evil with the intentions of power, or anything other than the need to feed. This was the most basic of evil, and this was something that Superman wasn't ready for.

Batman was having an easier time dealing with the brutality of it all, as his rogues gallery features some of the most dangerous, psychotic, and unpredictable villains in the world, who often didn't do anything reasonable, just created chaos and violence, Joker in particular. But even that fiendish clown didn't compare to this, nor did Poison Ivy as she did something rather similar to what happened to the police officers, but her victims at least had the ability to resist, these 'thralls' had no will of their own, no chance to resist.

The Dovahkiin had had his own fair share of surprises on their half hour journey. The first surprise was the artificial lights that didn't need fire, but that didn't disturb him too much, after all, he had seen the same thing at the Mage's College in Winterhold. Then there were his newfound allies. The one in blue was called 'Superman' by the one called 'Batman.' Superman struck the Dragonborn as an arrogant title, but one well deserved when the young warrior personally witnessed him flying, shooting red beams of light from his eyes, and lifting impossibly heavy things and flinging them around as though they were as light as a feather. The name Batman had, at first, made the Dovahkiin nervous, could he be in league with the vampires? But that worry soon disappeared and was replaced with a respect for the man's obviously formidable fighting skills.

Then there were the strange weapons those thralls wielded, and the strange metal carriages, and the sheer _size_ of the city. He remembered what Hircine had said, he wasn't on Nirn anymore, and he couldn't be sure of anything. He would have to learn as much as he could about the new world he was on later; right now he had a den of vampires to eradicate.

They were outside a strange metal and smooth stone building with the large words _City Hall_ on them, and apparently that meant something to his two companions.

"The mayor, that's what they're after. If they can make him one of those, 'thralls', they can gain a major foothold in the politics of America. Isn't he running for governor next term?" the one called Batman asked Superman.

"That's right, if they can gain a hold into the political system, then they can have an entire _nation_ as their personal cattle!"

"Hold friends, it does us no good to think about what they might do, or they might be capable of, the only thing that matters is that we stop them." The two heroes looked at the armored man, his golden eyes practically glowing with the reflection of dozens of street lights.

"Agreed, it doesn't matter what could happen, only about that we stop them," Batman's voice was even deeper and harsher than normal, seemingly in competition with the warrior's naturally deep and gravelly voice.

Superman nodded in agreement, and asked, "So what's the plan… we do have a plan, don't we?"

"You two sneak in with that artificial sun of yours, while I knock on the front door and keep them distracted long enough for you to get into position. We'll want them on this road in front of the building," the armored man ordered.

Superman looked at Batman, expecting him to take exception to being ordered around, but oddly enough the Caped Crusader just nodded and looked at Clark, silently telling him to follow the master of stealth.

The kryptonian just shrugged and shouldered the incredibly heavy, except for Superman, UV generator and followed the black clad hero into the shadows.

The Dovahkiin watched the two oddest companions he had ever had, and silently sent a prayer to Talos for their safety. You would think the three harsh years in Skyrim would have whittled the young Nord down to just an angry shell of a man, but it had only served to make him think of each life a little more. Not that many people could tell he was a compassionate man underneath the hard exterior he maintained, but you don't hunt the perfect killing machines for a year, purposely rush head on into a dragon's layer, with only anger and hate on your side. Everything he did, he did for other's, not that the treasure chest at the bottom of each draugr infested ruin didn't help.

He watched them run into the shadows, and had to remind himself not to snicker. To others, the shadows would easily conceal the two men, but to the Champion of Hircine, all they were doing was running along open ground in plain sight.

The Dragonborn turned his attention back to the 'City Hall' and crossed the busy street. He tried not to stare at the metal carriages that zoomed along the road, but he couldn't stop himself from covering his ears in pain when they emitted a high pitched sound at him.

"Get off the road asshole!" someone yelled at the warrior. Normally he would have confronted that person after such an insult, but this time he simply headed the man's advice and crossed over to the building of smooth rock and metal.

As he approached his sensitive ears picked out the faint, but sudden sound of those fascinating weapons that looked like a stick, but shot balls of metal faster than an arrow. Batman had called them 'guns' and had said it as though he despised them. The Dragonborn didn't blame him. It was merely more evidence that no matter how 'civilized' people get, man's ingenuity to kill each other was their most promising attribute.

As soon as the 'gunshots' sounded, the warrior knew that the… _what did they call him? The mayor?_ The mayor's guards had figured out that these vampires weren't here for a pint of mead.

The young Nord quickly drew Fo and his broad daedric shield. Dovahkiin did not know why, but when anyone else forged daedric weaponry, the metal always warped into demonic shapes as soon as they were cooled in the heart of a Daedra, but when he forged them, they always conformed to whatever shape he wished; as a result, his shield formed a broad circle in front of him.

_Time to knock._

**FUS RO DAH!**

The glass doors of the city hall were shattered and their metal frames were ripped apart as the thunderous retort echoed through the city, causing many people nearby to cover their ears and stared at the man who was seemingly tearing apart the City Hall for no reason.

The armored warrior charged up the steps, entering a wide and spacious reception area, with strange metal doors on both sides and a marble staircase near the back. The scene was a mess, men in the same uniform as the thralls from earlier were firing at men in strange black suits. The Dragonborn's sharp eyes easily picked out the teeth marks on the 'police officers' and he set to work.

His strange companions he had picked up had stressed the need for no fatal methods to be used on the thralls, especially if they could be freed of their servitude. The Dragonborn had agreed readily, glad that he wouldn't have to kill innocent people that were used against him just because they were unlucky.

He reeled his left arm back, muscles flexing, and flung the great, round shield horizontally into the body of a nearby thrall. The shield impacted with great force, and knocked the unfortunate man out while the warrior sprinted forward and was able to catch the shield before it clattered to the ground.

He planted it on the ground and knelt behind it as a hail of gunfire struck the impenetrable metal. As soon as it stopped and the thralls were forced to reload their weapons, the Dovahkiin sprang up, throwing his shield into two thralls standing close together and slapping another on the head with the flat of his blade.

With all the immediate thralls defeated, he turned to the men in black suits and asked, "You there, guardsmen, where is your mayor. He is in danger from these men's masters, and I aim to stop them."

They looked confused at being called guardsmen, even if that technically what they were, but told him where the mayor was. The Dragonborn slapped his shield onto his back and drew Yol as he charged up the marble staircase, headed for the third floor, room 301, the mayor's office.

He didn't make it very far before he encountered a vampire in its monstrous form, "Ah, there's the lost puppy!"

The Volkihar Vampire Lord laughed as he swatted the warrior back down the staircase to the second floor.

"Aw, what's the matter puppy? Did someone forget to scratch your ears?" he cackled as he moved down to crush the man who had been a thorn in their side for the past year. The vampire couldn't believe that this little dog had actually caused them trouble! He was so weak!

Superman was following Batman through the shadows, he was far better at stealth than he was, when he heard a thunderous clap. The sound was terribly loud, especially to the kryptonian's sensitive ears.

Bruce stopped at the noise, and turned to Clark, "What was that, explosives?"

Superman was curious himself, and was already checking as soon as the pain in his ears wore off, "No, it was our friend. I don't know what he did, but he tore down the doors and now he's taking on more of those thralls."

"Then we don't have a lot of time, let's move Boy Scout." With that Batman activated his grapple and swung up to the roof of the City Hall. Superman was already there by the time Batman actually made it to the roof, _showoff._

They perched on the edge of the glass roof of the mayor's incredibly large office. Apparently being the mayor of Metropolis was an incredibly important job that required an office bigger than Clark's apartment.

Currently, the mayor was bound and gagged, sitting in his chair as a true monster with a gold and diamond crown that blended seamlessly with his head, large, bat-like wings, and blue-grey skin. The monster appeared to be giving a speech to the other's in the room.

"Indeed, I have led you to the land where we will rule! This, mayor, creature, he is the first step. The next is the 'United States Senate,' and we will continue until this world's cities live under black skies, and their people serve us as the cattle they are!"

Superman was interrupted from listening to the rest as Batman whispered to him, "Where is he?"

Just as he said that, the door to the office burst open…

The Volkihar vampire was having fun with his toy. He really couldn't believe that this was the man responsible for Lord Harkon's death; he was just taking the punishment! He reached down to deliver the final blow to the insufferable dog, when a clawed hand shot up and punched through the monster's chest, spraying cold blood over the marble wall behind him.

In its death throes, the blood sucking parasite was witness to something very few ever witnessed and lived to tell about. The engravings on the warriors bracers were glowing a bright white, casting images of prowling wolves on the walls around him. The skin that was visible was streaked with black veins, fur began sprouting out of his skin, bones snapped and reset, the armor receded behind pitch black fur, fingers split open to reveal longer, thicker, clawed fingers.

Finally the transformation was complete, and in the warrior's place stood a twelve foot tall werewolf, a monster that plagued the nightmares of every person, even vampires. The wolf sniffed the air, and was immediately drawn to the incapacitated, but still alive, vampire on the floor.

"No, nononononono NOOO-," The vampire's screams were silenced as the wolf caved in its head with a powerful thrust of his hand.

He sniffed the air again, and smelled the enemies he hated most, right up stairs. The wolf darted up the marble stair case, and emerged to the sight of five lowly vampires, and two Vampire Lords. They never stood a chance.

Powerful claws rent the flesh from the more human looking vampires, and powerful jaws ripped limbs from the more monstrous creatures. The wolf wasn't without his own wounds, the silver swords wielded by the smaller monsters packed a sting, and the powerful blood magic of the true monsters impacted his tough leathery hide and shook the wolf to the bones. Of course, the vampires' current state was far worse than whatever they could do to the wolf. Body parts hung from the ceiling, limbs were cast to the far corners of the room, and the walls were stained red with the cold blood of the lifeless vampires. The entire ordeal had been surprisingly quiet, with the wolf not even making one growl or howl.

All that remained of the guard detail was one lowly blood sucker, who stood directly in front of the decorated wooden door of the mayor's office. The wolf didn't really remember why that room was important, as most of his memories were clouded in haze of rage and blood, but he did know it was important.

The beast crashed through the door, knocking the unfortunate vampire on his back, and slapped the monster's upper body with his two inch long claws as he ripped the flesh from its bodies. The massive wolf looked up into the shocked faces of fifteen Vampire Lords, all in their monstrous forms.

Superman and Batman's eyes popped as they watched the thing of nightmares burst through the solid wood door of the mayor's office. The vampire's seemed equally shocked at its sudden appearance, as they stood there, staring at the blood dripping from the beast's mouth and hands.

The wolf let out an ungodly roar, sending a spike of fear deep into the souls of every person within earshot, even the two seemingly unflappable heroes spying in through the roof. None fled, they were all too powerful to be frightened into retreating just because of the beast's howl, but they were terrified.

The lead vampire attempted to regain control of the situation, "KILL HIM!"

Two vampires leaped at the wolf, it was the last thing they ever did. One, a female, was tossed back with five deep gashes in her chest and her heart ripped out. The other, male, was gripped by its arms, and had his head bit off by the massive werewolf.

The two heroes on the roof were shocked into action by the terrible brutality of it all, and their desire to see as little fatalities as possible. Superman flew to the center of the glass ceiling and activated the UV generator, flooding powerful artificial sunlight into the room.

All vampires that were still alive immediately shrieked as the artificial sunlight burned their blood in their veins, and forced them back to their human forms. The leader, realizing that his plan had, for the moment, failed, ordered them out the glass windows of the mayor's office where they could flee from the wolf and his supposed allies.

Several made it through, but a couple were caught by a pair of well placed bolos, and were knocked out by a powerful smack of a mace one of the monsters had dropped. Batman stood over the unconscious monsters, satisfied that, while they were in the realm of magic, still shared the same weaknesses as many normal humans.

The Caped Crusader stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a guttural growl from directly behind him. He turned to face the twelve foot beast, but was shocked at what he saw. It was the eyes that tipped the detective off, they were the same color whether he was in his human form or wolf form. This was the ally they had met only an hour before.

What happened next truly opened the hero's eyes. Fur began to recede, as well as the robust body. The distinct sound of bones snapping, popping, and returning to their proper positions came to the dark hero's ears. In just four seconds, the same man they had met in the shadowy Metropolis docks stood before him, just, naked.

The man had short red hair to go with his red beard; his golden eyes seemed even more pronounced by the three diagonal scars that ran across them. The scars on his face were not the only ones, they littered his large, muscular body. Some were more sever than others, such as a large round scar on his abdominals that looked like it came from a tooth. _What animal could do that?_ the Batman wondered.

The huge man stepped past the detective, and stood on the ledge from which all the surviving vampires had fled and opened his mouth. His lips formed words that the Caped Crusader couldn't understand, but the effect was obvious as a smaller shot of thunder pierced the air.

**LOK VAH KOOR!**

Immediately the clouds above them split open, pouring bright sunlight through the initial cracks, hitting the fleeing vampires directly, forcing them to their knees as their worst enemy exacted its revenge on their sun-sensitive bodies.

The warrior looked to the one part that had yet to turn to light, and saw the leader of the entire cult, "THRIL!"

The man's scream caused the vampire king to smile despite having lost this round. The dog still remembered him, good. Before the sunlight could touch him, he disappeared into a cloud of red eyed bats that flew far faster than what should be physically possible.

**So there you have it, the first chapter of my new story, Justice League: Dragonborn. I hope you liked it, and before you start asking, yes this is based on the cartoons, and yes, this is before the formation of the League, approximately twelve months before the invasion. There will probably be one more chapter before we get to the first part of the invasion, just so I can show you how the Dragonborn will be dealing with most super villains as he isn't going to be making meals of them like he did with the vampires.**

**I hope the whole, he doesn't have a name thing, went over well. I really couldn't decide on a good name for him and it will give you a chance to come up with a good Nord name he'll use as his secret identity, (yes Bats is going to give him one). **

**I also hope that the changes I made to Elder Scrolls lore is okay with you guys. I just didn't think that if he was going to another universe that Hircine should still have a claim on his soul, and I hope you like Beast, the steed of Shor.**

**Remember to give me your opinion on the following things, the Dragonborn's name, his love interest (if any), and your take on the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as many reviews as I would have liked, but I have to remember that not nearly as many people watch Justice League crossovers as they do Halo crossovers, still, thank you for the kind words, and your suggestions. As soon as this chapter is posted, I'll get that poll on the Dovahkiin's love interest going.**

**I've decided on a name, which is just going to be a couple of in-game names mashed together, cause I'm lazy. That will be the name of the Dovahkiin's secret identity that Bats will set up for him.**

**This chapter will have Odahviing in it, not Durnehviir, because he sucks. I can't quite be sure what direction I'm going to be taking with Odahviing being in this fiction, whether he'll be trapped in this universe, or if the dragon can go back. The Dragonborn is stuck either way.**

The Dragonborn stood on the tallest building he had ever been on in his life. Behind him was a massive ball with the words 'Daily Planet" on it. He looked over the skyline of the massive city before him, marveling at the incredible realm he had landed in. It was obvious to the young warrior that he was no longer on Nirn, probably beyond the reach of the divines themselves.

A brief though crossed his mind, Beast always carried three Elder Scrolls that the Dovahkiin had acquired in his travels, perhaps the powerful Scrolls held some knowledge of his predicament in them. Of course, it would take years of study before he was even ready to read one, which left one other option.

He personally knew, and conversed with a powerful, god-like creature. A dragon named Odahviing. There was also Durnehviir, but he was restricted to Tamriel and the Soul Cairn as the Ideal Masters don't want their favorite guard dog to get too far away from them. But Odahviing had once mentioned multiple realms of Mundus, and that the dragons often sought refuge from the hunts of man after Alduin had been defeated the first time.

Perhaps that is what the vampires had done, fled the devastating attacks of the Dawnguard to attack another world far more ripe for the taking than the realm of their origin. Which, if that was the case, then he owed the two heroes standing behind him an apology, he had led the greatest evil they had faced so far right to their doorstep.

The two heroes he thought of were speaking of him at this moment, as if they thought he couldn't hear them. He had learned of the 'Superman's' incredible senses, and maybe they thought that the man in blue was the only one with better than human hearing. Well, they were wrong.

The 'Batman' had been arguing against the warrior, apparently not comfortable in the slightest with the Dovahkiin's willingness to kill. _They were just vampires,_ the young Nord thought with some anger. How could the Batman possibly think less of him because of his willingness to kill such monsters?

Then of course there was the matter of the beast within. Both were incredibly worried about the wolf, concerned that he could accidentally harm innocents. He snorted before he could stop himself.

"Something you'd like to add… what is your name?" Batman asked, thinking his glare could work on such a seasoned warrior. The Dragonborn may not be older than twenty years old, but in three years he had seen, and fought, and beaten, more evils than either 'seasoned veterans' across from him could boast.

"People call me many things. The rebels called me monster while the Legion, my allies called me Centurion. Some people of Skyrim called me hero, but most just preferred the name Dragonborn," the massive Nord responded.

Batman's eyes narrowed but Superman decided to interject before the Dark Knight could say something that would only end in a brutal fight with a warrior neither really wanted to get into a fight with, "Dragonborn, is that your name, or is it a title of nobility?"

The Dovahkiin smirked behind his beard; he _definitely _wasn't in Tamriel anymore, "No, it refers to a special attribute associated with me. I _was_ born with it, as nobles are born with nobility, but this granted me very little sway, other than with dragons."

The two heroes groaned before they could stop themselves, first vampires, then a werewolf, now _dragons_? The young Nord just laughed at their response. A world full of such technological marvels as these cars and electric lights, and they were worried about the prospect of a _dragon?_

"So what does it mean to be Dragonborn then?" Batman finally asked as he attempted to wrap his mind around the world this man must come from.

"I was born with the soul of a dragon, with the ability to access the ancient power of the Thu'um. That was what let me clear the skies of the vampire's wretched blood magic. That Shout in particular was called… well… it's called Clear Skies, not very imaginative."

Batman filed this new information away in another part of his mind, while simultaneously making a mental note to find out just how many 'Shouts' there were. Right now, however, he needed to address the elephant in the room… well, roof.

"What about that monster you became?" the Dark Knight asked quite coldly.

"The wolf? Just a matter of blood, it was a curse, then a gift. I really can't explain it in a couple of sentences, but it won't hurt anybody, because I'm still in control," the large warrior explained.

"You call that hallway of blood, guts, and half chewed up bodies control?" the Batman almost yelled at the bigger man.

"Well, I wasn't using swords; I was using claws and teeth. They tend to make things a little messier, but yes, it could have been worse."

Both heroes raised an eyebrow at this.

"I've known others with less control that have eaten the entire bodies of their adversaries," he remarked as though there was nothing out of the ordinary with that statement.

If the comment was meant to reassure the two super heroes, it failed miserably. Superman was concerned what could happen to civilians if he were to lose control, while Batman openly voiced it, anger evident in his voice.

"And just what the hell is to stop you from ripping apart civilian populations as that… that… thing!?"

The Dovahkiin smirked, he had expected this reaction, and he knew that it was well founded. Some people did lose control, or let out all their anger in the manifestation of the wolf, and people paid for their weakness. But the Dragonborn, he always maintained control of the beast… well that was the wrong wording… he didn't have to control the beast, because he was the beast. He remained in complete control of himself as the wolf. He didn't control the wolf; because the wolf isn't separate form him.

When he explained as much to the heroes, they remained skeptical, but the man in blue seemed eager to believe the best in people, while the man in black strained to see the worst. _Hm, they must be best friends,_ the large Nord thought humorlessly, not knowing that he was, in fact, correct.

Superman finally spoke before Batman could try his very best to piss off an adversary that could likely kill both of them with swords that were undoubtedly magical by nature and would have no trouble sinking into the kryptonian's skin.

"Look, we're just concerned about your willingness to kill, not to mention the monster you turn into. There is simply no room for those things in this world."

The young warrior snorted as he turned back to the city, "There will always be people who kill, so don't tell me there is no room for it in this world. Mankind's lust for war is matched only by our inclination to find, and use, new and exciting ways to slaughter each other. Don't think that I don't understand what you are saying, however. Where I come from, there are no cities like this, no prison every five miles, if you are attacked by bandits on the road, you either kill them, or run away and allow them to kill others. I always found this a terrible waste of life. Most of those men where just men who had lost everything, and was left with the life of a bandit as all that was left for him. I'm not a bloodthirsty monster roaming around just looking for people to kill, but neither am I afraid to kill if they prove foolish enough to continue fighting."

The men across from him shared a look, and a discreet nod, "I guess that's the best we can hope for."

Superman continued before the Dragonborn could say anything, "Listen, Dragonborn, you can do a lot of good around here. There are plenty of men with powers similar to mine, or different for that matter, that do a lot of bad, and you can help with that. I usually patrol this city, Batman has Gotham, Central City has a man named Flash helping out there, but there are cities that don't have protectors, cities that we can't reach in time if someone with these powers are robbing a bank, or murdering city officials."

The Dovahkiin thought about what the man in blue was saying for a few moments before asking a question that Superman's statement brought up, "You want me to protect these cities the way you protect this one? What about my home?"

Superman looked to Batman on this one, "Based on what you have told us over the past hour or so, I believe you are from an alternate dimension."

The Dragonborn sighed exasperatedly, "Of _course_ I'm from another realm, that has been well established!"

"_As I was saying_…" Batman growled at the interruption, "We don't know a way back, any traveling to other dimensions we have encountered is, for the most part, accidentally."

The Dragonborn thought about this for a little bit. He knew they knew no way back, but he was wondering if he should let them know about Odahviing.

"I believe I know someone who does, you may want to cover your ears, this will be quite loud, and I'm not sure it will work."

Batman wanted to ask more questions, but Superman had already covered his sensitive ears and that was all the Dovahkiin required.

**OD AH VIING!**

The incredible sound of the loudest thunder either had ever heard shattered the relative quiet of Metropolis while a visible shockwave spread through the skies of a beautiful Metropolis sundown.

Lois Lane was buzzing around excitedly; she finally had gotten Perry's permission to do it! Earlier, Superman, Batman, and an unknown hero had defeated strange monsters some people were calling vampires. _Vampires, honestly, some people are so ridiculous,_ the feisty reporter thought as she rounded up her photographer Jimmy.

"Jimmy, let's go! Have you found out where they are?"

As if in answer, a massive thunder strike sounded from directly atop the building they were in. The sun was going down, but Lois and Jimmy could see that there were no clouds in the sky.

"Well Ms. Lane, I think they're on the roof," the young photographer said after a second long break.

"Smart ass, grab your camera, let's get to the roof, NOW!" Lois shouted as she grabbed her tape recorder and dashed to the stairwell.

Odahviing was ripping the flesh off a mammoth that had wandered too far from the giants' mammoth herd when he felt a Thu'um, summoning him. There was only one who had the right to summon him, but he was supposedly dead, was he not? The two joors that he had spoken with had told him of their battle with the undead abominations, but as he had thought about it, and mourned for what had, perhaps, become his only friend and a well respected peer, the more he found things wrong with their retelling.

The fact he had charged in alone did not bother the ruby red dragon, the foolish, but brave, Dovahkiin was always charging into impossible odds, only to survive with near minimal injuries. What bothered the large dragon was that they never found his body. Odahviing had seen that man fight, and he knew, there was no way anyone should ever count him out unless they found his body, had several witnesses, and the murder weapon.

The ruby dragon focused on the sound of the Thu'um, tried to find where it was coming from, and smiled inwardly as he discovered the location. The Thu'um still resonated from within Mundus, but not from Tamriel, or even from Nirn, it came from another realm of Mundus. Being an ancient being, perhaps the closest thing to a god that walked the lands of Tamriel, the ancient dragon knew of the other realms, in fact, some had fled there to get away from the constant squabbling over small slices of territory by the other dragons.

The only problem with fleeing Nirn, is that there was no way back. Once you left the home of the kel, the Elder Scrolls, you can never go back. It had something to do with how the Elder Scrolls were at the center of the universe, all dimensions were made of multiple folds of reality, and in this dimension, Nirn was at the center, and the power of the Elder Scrolls was a powerful trap, but instead of being impossible to get out of, it was impossible to get back in.

Odahviing considered ignoring the call, the summons, but there was nothing here left for him. The dragons were once again squabbling over increasingly smaller territories as man fought against the dragons' attempts at imposing old order, thus forcing the scaly beasts to remote regions, of which there were incredibly fewer than in the old days. Not to mention that whatever the Dovahkiin had found in the outer realms, was undoubtedly incredibly interesting.

Odahviing smiled, he had made his decision. Saying a final farewell to the land he had called home for tens of thousands of years and began a new chapter of his life with a Shout. He flew through the bright blue portal that hung in the sky, and began a new chapter in his life.

Fifteen seconds had passed since the Dragonborn, as he called himself, had shouted something incredibly loud into the air. Clark Kent was rather surprised to find all the windows on the buildings around them still intact. He looked over at his companion, Bruce Wayne, or as he called himself while he was in costume, Batman, and asked a silent question, _What was that?_

The man in the bat costume shrugged his shoulders and turned to ask the Dragonborn what was going on, but was interrupted by a distant roar. The Man of Steel snapped his eyes in the direction of the roar, and was absolutely shocked at what he saw.

A ruby red dragon approximately the size of a two story suburban house was flying this way at speeds that rated as just sub-sonic. His friend looked over in askance, and the kryptonian could only shrug in response. What could he say? That a massive dragon was going to be here by the time he finished telling him it was on its way?

The only sound it made as it approached was a slight ripple of wind passing over its broad wings, and it landed with barely a sound, truly, it belonged in the air, it was a master of flight.

Its approach and arrival may have been silent, but its voice was anything but, "Drem Yol Lohk, Dovahkiin. I see you have arrived in the land outside of the kel."

Putting aside his surprise at the dragon's ability to speak perfect English with a maw that should allow no such thing, Clark felt the air ripple, the building vibrate, as the massive dragon spoke the first four words. Whatever that language was, the kryptonian could hear and feel just how much power it held.

"Greetings Odahviing, my new friends and I were just pondering my current situation and wondering if there was any solution," the Dragonborn explained to his giant friend.

A deep rumbling erupted from the dovah's maw, the massive beast was laughing. The Dragonborn smiled back, he had figured that would be the answer. If there was a solution, his scaly friend almost always told him of it immediately, but here he was, laughing.

"I had guessed as much," the large Nord admitted.

"The problem is that the Elder Scrolls prevent us from returning to Nirn," Odahviing revealed to the men on the roof.

The Dovahkiin's brow furrowed behind his helmet, "I believe Beast still has three Elder Scrolls in his saddlebags."

The massive dragon before him tilted his head as he pondered this, "Perhaps, with their knowledge, we could return, but it would be the power of three Elder Scrolls versus hundreds."

"I-I understand, I didn't expect to be able to go back anyway, besides, there wasn't much left for me there," a thought occurred to him, "Wait, can you go back?"

More rumbling from deep within the massive dragon's throat before he answered, "No, not even for me."

"Then why did you come?" the large warrior asked.

"Just as you said earlier, I no longer have to serve Alduin, and the only thing left in Nirn for me was your repeated adventures. Since you are here, so will I be. After all, I did pledge my allegiance to you."

Superman and Batman had watched the entire exchange silently. Superman was still trying to wrap his mind around the power of the massive scaly creature in front of him. With his surprisingly weak resistance to magic, the Man of Steel could feel the aura of power surrounding the dragon. He had never been in the presence of something that inspired so much awe. Darkseid had his Omega beams, an army numbering in the billions, and a planet of his own, but he did not have the ability to inspire awe the way this, surely god-like, being did before him.

Batman, meanwhile, had been recording the entire exchange on the internal camera mounted inconspicuously on his cowl so that he could pick apart the entire conversation back in the cave. There was a lot of information they were dispensing between the two of them, Elder Scrolls, knowledge of the ability to travel between dimensions, and a little history of the so-called Dragonborn's past. The problem with the information was that it made little sense to the World's Greatest Detective. Then there was the broken English they were speaking. Every four or five words one of them would use a word that would make Superman tremble, he'd have to ask Clark about that.

Dovahkiin and dovah were continuing their conversation, mostly about what had happened since the Dragonborn first ended up in this realm, the warrior was surprised to learn that while it had only been ten, maybe twelve, hours since the battle at the fortress in the Pale; it had been a month for Odahviing. The ancient dragon explained that time was a flimsy thing, yet stronger than the current of a raging river. Time rarely moved as expected, even if it only went in one direction as far as the person experiencing it was concerned.

Before they could finish conversing however, a flash of movement and the scent of lavender caught the werewolf's attention. His eyes darted to the door that led down into the building below them to see a pretty woman with dark hair, and a young boy with an odd device in his hand burst out of the door just below Odahviing's perch on top of the globular statue. They obviously didn't notice the ruby dragon in the failing sunlight, nor did they catch the WHOOSH of Batman's cape as he fled into the shadows when he recognized the press.

The duo wasted no time rushing up to the Dragonborn and Superman who were standing next to each other near the edge of the roof. The device in the young man's hands produced a bright flash that stung the Nord's sensitive eyes and had him reaching for the pair of hidden dragon bone daggers in his belt line, thinking that the device was a weapon.

Fortunately for the young man, the warrior realized that the device was no weapon as soon as the flash faded, but that didn't mean that the massive man wasn't watching him and that… thing, very closely. He turned his golden eyes to the woman who appeared to be the leader of the two as she walked with a bold, confident step that was meant to portray confidence, but her scent betrayed her. She smelled like a giddy little girl who had just been told that today she would finally become a shield maiden, and of fear. The fear was fresh, and the strongest scent to hit his nostrils, apparently she only felt fear when she saw him.

Lois Lane reached the top of the stairwell, Jimmy directly behind her, and burst out the door, hoping the new hero was still there. When she saw him she couldn't hold down the spike of fear. The man's eyes practically glowed, glowed! There were two sword hilts poking over his shoulders and sharp horns pointing down at an angle on his helmet. But by far the most intimidating thing about him was just how damn _big_ he was. Sure he wasn't seven feet tall, but he was a good half head taller that _Superman_, and Superman was easily one of the biggest men she had ever seen. His arms were like scratched up tree trunks and were covered in more than a fair share of red.

The man tensed and reached for something on his belt when Jimmy took his picture, but thankfully relaxed as soon as he realized the camera wasn't dangerous. Lois looked the man up and down as she attempted a confident stride; she certainly wasn't going to let him on to her fear of him. What she saw didn't help the small spike of fear she felt, the man was a walking tank in that armor. Supposedly it was bullet proof, at least according to witnesses who saw policemen firing on him, Superman, and Batman.

The female reporter realized there was a lot this interview would have to cover, _ugh, why did Clark have to disappear?_ Her usual partner on stories like this had, once again, disappeared and wasn't answering his phone, it made a girl wonder.

"Excuse me, Lois Lane, Daily Planet, I have some questions for you."

The huge man in front of her swung his gaze over to Superman, eyes full of confusion, "What in Talos' name is she talking about?"

"Thanks to your actions in helping save the city, the media is going to want to know as much as they can about you," the Man of Steel explained, sighing a bit as he considered all the interviews he has had after saving a cat out of a tree, or catching an airplane as it fell out of the sky.

The Dragonborn was confused, but figured he might as well answer any questions he could, "Very well, what would you ask of me?"

"Where are you from?"

"Skyrim."

"Skyrim?"

"Yes."

"Where's Skyrim?"

"It is the northernmost province of the Cyrodillic Empire."

"…"

In the shadows Batman was smirking at the interview taking place directly in front of him. Despite himself, and all the reservations he was having about this man in front of him, Bruce was beginning to like this man. He was honest, bluntly so, but honest. The man probably couldn't tell a lie even if he tried. The only reason the paranoid vigilante was sure the man wasn't a perfect actor was the biometric readings he was getting through his cowl, the man was telling the truth.

The funniest part to the Dark Knight, was the fact that they had yet to notice the massive dragon sitting right behind them, until finally Lois asked the question that must have been bugging her for a while.

"So what was the thunderous noise from earlier?" the reporter inquired.

The only response she got was a finger pointing past her. She didn't understand at first, and looked to Superman for an answer, who just nodded his head in the same direction. She wondered what it was all about, until Jimmy dropped the camera in shock.

"JIMMY! What the hell, why did you… holy shit."

The sun had finally gone down, but Metropolis was never dark. Spotlights shone on the signature 'Daily Planet' globe, which illuminated the massive ruby red dragon perfectly. Right now the giant reptile was watching them with interest, which made the two humans rather nervous as they thought it was eying them hungrily.

"Uh, Jimmy, is the camera still working?" Lois whispered as she fought to break eye contact with the pair of dark eyes peeking out from behind bony crests. Jimmy finally managed to bend down and pick it up, surprised to find it still working and nodded dumbly as he looked back up to see if the dragon was still there, it was.

The camera flashed in the dragon's face, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, "Watch yourself, joor, test my patience and you will test my jaws."

"It can talk!" Lois practically screamed.

"Uh, I'd call 'it', a he, Lois, and you just insulted something that I probably can't protect you from," Superman said cautiously, continuing to watch the obviously dangerous dragon.

"Um, yeah, I think I have everything I need. Thank you… um, what is your name?" Lois asked as she finally tore her eyes away from the awe inspiring beast and back to the awe inspiring beast of a man.

"Most just call me Dragonborn," he said as he turned back to the lights of the city.

"Um… right." With that, the reporter and photographer abandoned the rooftop, moving slowly under the maw of the giant reptile sitting above the door. She proceeded to write an article containing everything she knew of the man who called himself Dragonborn, which wasn't much, which made her boss, Perry, look at her like she was insane. She had to play the recording for him before he believed her, not to mention the photos of the dragon.

"What an odd procession," the massive Nord remarked as he watched the reporter go.

"The media is a circus, that's why I avoid it," the Batman remarked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are these men, Dovahkiin? Why does one smell… off?" the dragon asked from his perch above the massive globe.

"The human in black is called 'Batman,' the non human is called 'Superman'," the Dragonborn told his scaly friend as he looked back to Superman, "and I don't know what Superman is."

"How could you tell I wasn't human?" the alien asked.

"You smell… different. Not the ash and brimstone of a vampire, but like clean steel fresh from the forge. Humans tend to smell more earthly, like certain flowers or another natural smell, you smell of something artificial."

Superman raised an eyebrow at the larger man, he could smell that? The kryptonian thought back to what he had seen earlier of the man's senses, he almost snickered every time Batman melted into the shadows, as if he could see him plain as day, he could hear sounds that only Superman should have been able to hear, and obviously, he could sniff out aliens.

"Enough, we need to conduct this in a more private setting," Batman finally said, he keyed a few buttons on his gauntlet and soon enough a black vehicle pulled right over head.

Odahviing looked up at the vehicle, "Hm, fascinating. Not since the dwemer walked Tamriel have I seen a flying vehicle."

The Dragonborn, meanwhile, was in awe of the machine and barely registered what Odahviing said.

"We know you probably have questions, but we can answer them once we reach a private area to properly discuss things. Trust me, you'll get all your answers there, I promise," the Man of Steel said to the Dragonborn.

The young warrior considered what the man in blue had to say. The non human still produced scents that were remarkably human when it came to his emotions, and the Dovahkiin could detect no lie in his scent, "Very well, Odahviing and I will follow that… flying machine to a more discreet place of your choosing."

Superman nodded his head, grateful that the warrior was willing to trust them, but then a thought occurred to him, "What about your horse?"

The large man was already climbing up the dragon's wing, but stopped at the question. Superman could see the smirk crossing his lips, "Leave Beast to me."

Superman turned to look for Batman, but just found an empty space. The alien looked up to see the man in question swinging into the seat of the batwing. _Damn it Bruce!_

He was about to take off when a blast of wind hit him. The kryptonian turned to see what had caused it, and had his breath taken away. The ruby dragon identified as Odahviing had reared back to stand on his hind legs, flapping the wings half heartedly, really just throwing up a gust of wind as he let out a jet of flame from his mouth.

"_Magnificent,_" Superman whispered as he watched the dragon bring himself down and with one flap, threw him and his passenger off the globe and into the night sky at speeds that rivaled commercial airliners.

The Man of Steel shook himself out of his stupor and flew after the batwing and dragon. He took out a special communicator Bruce had slipped in a pocket near the belt line of his suit.

"So where are we taking him Bruce? The Fortress of Solitude? The top of Mount Everest? Or maybe…"

"The Batcave."

"… WHAT!?"

"The Batcave, and keep your voice down."

"What about your secret identity? What about your privacy? What about your paranoid craziness? You're really going to let a total stranger into your most private sanctuary!?"

"First of all, he's a total stranger to this _universe_, my identity doesn't mean crap to him. Secondly, the Batcave is the most secure place to hold a meeting with this guy. The low hanging ceiling will prevent his dragon friend from gaining any air superiority, plus the entire family will be there to deal with our friend should this go bad, including Kara."

"Kara!? Why would you want her there?"

"This man has displayed martial prowess that could perhaps surpass even my own, not to mention his disposition for deadly force. In short, we're going to need two super fast, super strong people there to take him out, if he does turn out to be dangerous."

"There's the paranoia!"

"Shut it Kent." With that, the Caped Crusader switched his communicator off, and checked the proximity sensors. They said there was something almost directly off his left wing. He checked the camera mounted behind the cockpit and swiveled the lens to face the leftmost wing. At first there was nothing, then out of the white cover of the cloud a broad ruby wing descended and ascended. The dragon was gliding at over four hundred miles an hour!

Batman was running the physics of such an event, and found it biologically impossible. _Magic…_ he grumbled internally. His new found 'friend' reeked of magic and the supernatural. The man was a werewolf, could shoot lightning out of his hands, can make clouds go away by shouting at them, and his best friend was a dragon. Though to be fair, Bruce Wayne dressed up as a bat, was flying a plane that was not only space capable, but far ahead of any other aircraft on the planet, was an expert martial artist, and his best friend was an alien with super powers. _Maybe we're not that different._

In the Batcave, Richard Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, and Kara Kent, or Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, and Supergirl respectively, were waiting around for their mentors to bring in something that required their immediate attention.

"Whaddya think it is?" the youngest member of the group, Tim, asked.

"It probably has something to do whatever was going on in Metropolis," Kara remarked as she peered out into the black cold of the cave. This place always gave her the creeps.

"Didn't you guys watch the news?" Dick asked. He was leaning against his customized motorcycle he had driven here from Bludhaven.

"Kara and I still go to school so, no."

This time it was Barbara who spoke, "They encountered a new hero while they were dealing with an army of freaky metas."

"An army? What were their powers?" Tim asked as he began running through the news footage on the Bat computer.

"Super strength, from about Slade to Bane levels, super speed, supposedly just under our kryptonian friends here, not super sonic from what I can tell, and I believe I saw them using magic. That's about all I could make out from the news footage," Nightwing explained.

"Wow, how many were there?" Supergirl asked, concerned about the fact there could be a veritable army of metas stomping around anywhere right now.

"There are conflicting reports, some say a dozen, some say a thousand, but everyone says that there were at least a dozen and there were two obvious power levels. Not to mention that some of them, the more powerful ones, looked like nightmares straight out of Scarecrow's mind," Batgirl replied.

"Speculation will hardly get you anywhere, and I suggest you desist leaning on the equipment, Master Timothy, how do you think Master Bruce would react to that?" an older man commented as he walked in with a regal stride. Alfred Pennyworth had been taking care of the Wayne Manor for over forty years, and Batman for nearly a decade.

"Sorry Alf, just getting bored waiting around for them," the young boy responded.

Kara tilted her head towards the opening for the batwing and said, "I don't think we'll have to wait much longer. In fact I think they're here."

Sure enough, within thirty seconds of her statement, the batwing pulled in, but did something unusual. Bruce piloted the ship as if to make room for something else. That caught the attention of everyone in the cave, what was he moving it for?

Superman was the next one in, and he just flew directly to the five people sitting next to the computer. He had a nervous look on his face, but he also looked like he was anticipating something, something he desperately wanted to see. He moved to the side, allowing all five a perfect view of the hole in which the batwing flew in and out of, while keeping an eye on their faces.

Kara frowned as she concentrated her senses towards the batwings entrance, and she heard a slight 'WHOOSH' sound coming from the opening. Then, it happened.

A ruby red flash hit the five's eyes and a pair of broad scaly wings spread out as a massive dragon almost instantaneously stopped in midair. Kara's jaw dropped at the sight of the magnificent reptile, while Dick and Tim went completely slack, and Barbara just screamed.

It wasn't a long, drawn out scream that girls who get scared in a movie theater tend to do, but rather a short surprised yelp. Nevertheless, Alfred put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, as he had taken the entire event in stride, as though his charge brought home a creature of myth home everyday.

"What the hell is that!?" Kara finally managed to get out.

"Watch your language, missy! That is our good friend, Odahviing," Clark remarked casually, internally hoping that the Batcave had security cameras that recorded their reactions. He was going to have to ask Bruce for a copy, "Say hello to my cousin and the apprentices of Batman, Odahviing."

"Greetings, joors, it brings me great honor to know who you are, before I may one day rend the flesh from your bones."

The shock of the dragon speaking was quickly overcome by what it said, "Whaddya mean rend the flesh from our bones?"

It was at this point that a new voice, one none of them had heard before answered Tim's question, "Don't take it personally. He'll live forever, which means that one day, he might live to find you on the opposite side. He just meant that if that day ever comes, he'll find great honor in killing you."

"Comforting. Hey Batman! Who's the new guy?" Nightwing called out.

"Ask him yourself, I have to set some things up, you six talk, Clark I'll need your help."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Bruce."

The four youngsters watched in shock as the two senior heroes blatantly said their names in front of a complete stranger. Nightwing finally asked the question, "What the hell is going on here!?"

All four heroes turned their eyes to the newcomer who had taken a quiver of arrows off of his back and was counting, "37…38…39… 39, I'm going to have to make more," the man mumbled.

"Who _are _you?" Barbara finally asked as he set the quiver of arrows back in place.

Golden eyes looked up to meet the eyes of the four young heroes, giving them pause as he looked them over with careful, calculating eyes, "Most people call me Dragonborn."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the massive man, "Both Batman and Superman just willingly said their identities out loud, right in front of you, and you can't tell us your real name?"

The man cocked his helmeted head to the side, as if finding this request strange, "If you mean the name I was given at birth, I don't have one."

"Oh, so everyone just called you 'Dragonborn' your entire life?"

"No, most people didn't talk to me, or approach me, or even notice I existed."

"How is that possible? Someone had to have taken notice of you, you can't live your entire life without interacting with people, and you pretty much need a name for that," Supergirl said to him.

Instead of answering her question he stared at her, which made Kara Kent rather uncomfortable. His eyes were like lasers that bore right through her skin. Distracted as she was by his gaze, she didn't hear the soft sound of air passing in and out of his nostrils as he sniffed the air.

"You smell different," he finally said.

"…What?" she asked, confused as to what he meant. She smelled _different_? Did she forget to take a shower this morning?

"You smell distinctively not human, more like the one called Superman, but different from him as well, and it isn't just your raging hormones," he explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, you can smell that she isn't human?" Tim asked.

"Humans smell distinctly earthly, women tend to smell more like flowers, and men smell more like dirt and testosterone, but she," he said pointing at the argonian teen, "smell like… iron fresh from the mine. Your smell isn't as advanced as the other, what is he called, a kryptonian? Humans smell like nature because we are not as evolved as other creatures, but you two smell like something more artificial, I can only guess that your species was, or is, very advanced."

The three batclan members just stared at the large man, while Kara tried to come up with any other reason that man could have known about her and her cousin's society, "How… how did you know all that?"

"Like I said, I can smell the difference on you, and where I come from, humans and other sentient creatures live next to each other. You smell different even from the others, but the principle is the same. The older a species, the more evolved a species, the more artificial they smell. That's why animals smell like animals."

Nightwing snorted, "So is that your super power? A dog like sense of smell?"

The huge man shifted his gaze to the young vigilante, "Among other things."

"Please don't antagonize the only reason all of Metropolis isn't under a supernatural cloud," Superman said as he floated out from behind the massive computer. It appeared he and Batman were done with whatever it was they were doing back there.

"These joors confuse me, Dovahkiin. Do they do nothing but bicker? And why do they dress in such poor armor?"

"I'm just as lost as you here, Odahviing," the Dragonborn sighed in reply. It seemed all the one with the blue bird on his chest wanted to do was antagonize and criticize. The young Nord knew it had something to do with how the Batman revealed his name to be Bruce. Judging by the similar armor, the large man figured that Bruce was this young man's mentor, and likely the young girl in black and the boy in red and yellow's as well.

Even without the scent, the man was able to figure out that the girl that was probably only a year or two younger than him was connected to the man called Clark. It wasn't hard, especially considering they both had a shield with the letter S on their chests, though if he had to tell, he would have to admit it looked far more attractive on the girl's chest than Clark's.

"Don't take it personally, usually Dick's much more friendly than that, he's just worried that you'd done something to his adoptive father to make the Big Bad Bat reveal his name," Clark explained, "and you said you were taking care of your horse earlier, do you need to get back there and check on him?"

The man just smirked behind his red beard, put two fingers in his lips, and whistled, putting just a little of the Thu'um behind the whistle. One second passed and nothing happened, but on the second one, hoof beats could be heard, growing louder and louder before out of the darkness a massive black stallion burst forth.

"How'd that horse get in here without triggering any alarms? The Batcave is wired with literally hundreds of different sensors expanding out nearly a hundred miles, there's no way that horse got in here without triggering one of them!" Batgirl exclaimed while Robin was typing away furiously at the computer to see if it had indeed triggered any sensors.

"Well, Beast is no normal horse," the warrior explained as he began digging around in the divine steed's saddlebags. The horse, as if having the endurance of a god wasn't enough, had saddlebags that could hold more than what they should. Three Elder Scrolls fit inside the left flank saddle bag, while Auriel's Bow, Dawnbreaker, and one thousand gold pieces fit in the right flank saddle bag, and in the bag just behind the saddle on the horse's rump was a bedroll, five pounds of horse feed, and an assortment of tools for cleaning animals the rider had killed.

"A fitting title, if a little unimaginative, for such a fine horse," a new voice to the Dovahkiin sounded. He turned to regard the only person in the room who hadn't spoken yet, and had disappeared for five minutes to follow Bruce and Clark.

"So you're back, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, sir," the warrior said with a respect that the older man seemed to demand. It was obvious the man was a servant, but he was quite obviously more than that, and the Dragonborn has five housecarls back in Skyrim to prove that even servants, perhaps especially servants, deserved respect.

The older man's lips twitched with a hidden smile as he said, "You see, Master Bruce? Manners, they aren't that hard. Alfred Pennyworth, sir, a pleasure."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce grumbled a bit at the butler's teasing, "Now I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions, so you might want to start at the beginning."

The Dragonborn looked at the man, he had pushed the cowl back off his head to reveal his face, so the warrior decided to do the same, reaching under his beard and undoing the leather strap holding the horned helm to his head, and pulling the heavy helmet off his head. With his head free of the fifteen pound helmet, the Dovahkiin ran a hand through his short, uneven hair while releasing a sigh.

"How much time do you have? It's quite a long tale."

"Arkham's full, crime's been low lately, I'd say we have all night Batman," Batgirl told her mentor, eager to hear more about the man who had shown up with a dragon.

Bruce looked at the young woman, and could see the eagerness, even Dick, who had been confrontational and very out of character earlier, seemed to have gotten over his malcontent concerning the warrior, and seemed eager to hear the large man's story. His gaze shifted to Tim, who had never hidden his open curiosity and certainly wasn't doing so now. Finally he glanced at Kara, who was just openly staring at the large man, subconsciously running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Batman smirked inwardly, Kara's expression had apparently been misinterpreted by her older cousin, or Clark would be staring daggers at the Dragonborn. Bruce didn't think she even knew what she was doing, but was obviously too busy staring at the muscular man's arms to notice.

"All right, looks like we got all night," Bruce finally admitted. He didn't expect this whole ordeal to last all night, and was planning on patrolling at some point, but he also didn't want the man in front of him to skimp on any details, as even the smallest one often proved important. He also surreptitiously activated the microphone recorder on the bat computer as he settled back to listen to the man's tale.

Over the next two hours, the man regaled them with his life story, well, the parts he wanted them to know about anyway. He only left out a couple of things, namely how he acquired the blood of the wolf so he didn't have to explain the beast to the others, but he was fairly confident Batman could tell what he was doing. He started the story off by explaining why he had no 'real' name.

He explained how his father had died a few months before he was born, and no one knew his mother, so he was born alone, suckling on his mother's breast as she lay there bleeding to death in a slum near the southern wall of the Imperial city. The only reason anyone found him was the fact that after he had drained his now dead mother of milk, he had begun crying rather loudly, and finally getting the attention of someone, who immediately put him in the orphanage.

With no one knowing who his family was, or even caring for that matter, they raised him as orphan number eight, the eighth orphan to be found without any known name. This obviously didn't sit well with the people in the room with him, as the blonde girl covered her mouth and filled her eyes with pity, as if he needed anyone's pity, and the rest began to smell of the same sad scent.

He told them that he had been kicked out of the orphanage at age thirteen, the same age all orphans are thrown back onto the streets. He had spent three years in northern Cyrodiil, Bruma, to be exact, before finally deciding to head for his homeland, Skyrim.

He didn't even leave the part about the headsman out in his retelling, though he did tell the story with a certain dramatic flair, "The broad axe ascended, blood still dripping from its first victim, when I saw a black flash from behind the burly headsman. The axe paused; it had reached its highest point and was to begin its descent when the black dragon I had spied earlier dropped onto the tower behind the executioner, throwing the man off balance, and giving me and my fellow prisoners time to escape."

Apparently he was a good story teller, considering the youngest one of the group was literally on the edge of his seat as the warrior told the tale of his near death, and the blonde girl had still to take her eyes off of him, which the Batman seemed to find funny for some reason.

He told his audience tales of his various adventures over the next three years of his life in Skyrim, before he finally ended with how exactly he had ended up here. Odahviing had provided plenty of insight over certain areas, including his appraisal of any dragon he had mentioned slaying, such as, "Mirmulnir always underestimated joors," or, "Nahagliiv was always a slow one on his wings."

He finished his tale as he had reached the point where he met up with Superman and Batman, allowing the other two to take over from that point on, letting them fill in their protégé's on what had happened in that massive city of Metropolis. He listened to the conversations happening around him, and smiled when Nightwing asked Bruce if he really believed the Dragonborn, which apparently he did, but that didn't necessarily amount to any real amount of trust as Bruce quickly explained his various reasons for bringing the dangerous man into the most secretive place of the Batman's life.

The Dragonborn was able to pick up a great deal of both conversations, despite trying not to eavesdrop. Apparently Superman and Supergirl were a species that had a vulnerability to magic, as Clark was trying to tell Kara that if she ever caught wind of vampires, then she should call for Superman's help. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara were all attempting to scientifically reason out how a vampire could actually be, and they were coming up with good theories that the youngest one, Tim, kept shooting down with a mention of some power they witnessed or that the Dovahkiin told them of.

Finally, the protégés had been properly informed of recent events, and it looked as though they had some questions for the warrior. The Dragonborn had anticipated this and had dug the three Elder Scrolls out of Beast's saddle bags and was laying them out. As usual, the Batman was the one to ask the question, he seemed to be the mind and the respected voice of the group, while Superman was the heart and the diplomatic one.

"During your story, the 'Elder Scrolls' come up quite a bit, are those it?"

"Not all of them, just three, but yes, these are Elder Scrolls. The most we know about them is that they hold infinite knowledge, and are unbreakable," he explained as he rolled them out.

Robin couldn't resist approaching and picking one up, "Holy cow! These things are pretty darn heavy!"

He handed it over to Dick, who hefted it a little before discovering a small ring sticking out of one side. He began to pull before the large Nord leaped the ten feet and snatched the Scroll from his grasp, "You don't want to do that."

"Why not? Infinite knowledge sounds pretty cool."

"First of all, I don't think an abstract idea such as knowledge has a temperature," he heard Kara and Barbara snickering in the background, "and secondly, the last person I saw read this Elder Scroll went blind, and that was with a few days worth of preparation. He told me once of a man who read an Elder Scroll without any preparation and his brain melted out of his nostrils while his eyes sunk back into his now empty head. Supposedly this man was left alive for three hours by the Divines as punishment for his arrogance." After he said that, the snickering stopped and Superman, who was holding one, immediately set it down, not sure if the story was true, but not wanting to find out.

Bruce frowned at the tale, "You said that you've read all three of them at one point or another."

_He doesn't miss a Daedra in Oblivion does he?_ "You're correct, but the first time I read an Elder Scroll, I wasn't actually looking into the knowledge it held, but rather looking through the bore in time that the power of the Scroll had caused centuries before so I could see how they had defeated Alduin the first time, and the second time I had the help of the Moths."

Batman looked at him blankly, not the blankness of emotions, but with a complete and total lack of understanding, "Moths? How the hell did a couple of bugs help you?"

"I… I don't really know how it all works, but if you need to read the Scrolls in a hurry, like I did, then you need to find an ancient glade. There you will find trees that are millennia in age, and the moths around them tap into the ancient energy that corresponds with the Scrolls own power, and you can ride that energy and read the Scrolls safely."

More blank looks, "I know what I said doesn't make any sense, because it doesn't to me either, the point is that I had help when I read the Scrolls, and you will too if you want to read them."

Bruce picked up a Scroll and began to inspect it, "Who wrote them? These, Divines, you keep talking about?"

The Dragonborn could sense some skepticism when it came to the nine divines he had mentioned, and the warrior couldn't really blame the vigilante. Many people wondered whether they were real, and that led to the worship of the Daedra, who had no problems making themselves known among the mortals of Tamriel. While the werewolf was the Champion of Hircine, _former champion_, he didn't necessarily worship the powerful Daedra. He always held firm to the worship of the Divines, even Talos even though he had fought for the Empire who currently outlawed Talos worship, and the irony wasn't lost on him.

"It would take another few years for me to fully explain why that question doesn't make any sense, not the part about the Divines, but how you think someone wrote them," he explained, "Especially considering they don't have anything written on them."

"You said you _read_ them," Kara pointed out.

"It is nothing more than a figure of speech. Any knowledge the Scroll wishes to part with is not put in through the eyes, but put straight into you minds in the form of a vision, complete with all of the sensory details."

Batman frowned as he looked the particular Scroll he was holding up and down, "So their only power is the ability to… know whatever they want you to?"

"If your will is strong enough, or if a particular prophecy has been made, then they will show you whatever _you _want them too. A vampire once attempted to use all three of these Scrolls to turn the sun off," the Dragonborn responded to the sharp look of both aliens in the room.

Clark asked, suddenly worried that the ones they hadn't captured or killed today might try again, "Could they do that here?"

The Dovahkiin shook his head, "No, and for two reasons. One," he said as he hefted Auriel's Bow from its place in the saddlebag, "You would need this bow, and the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour…"

Kara and Barbara raised their hands, "Yes, what is it?"

"What's a Daughter of Coldharbour?"

"I'll explain in just a little bit," he told the two young women, "And Two, I don't think the current creature in charge is foolish enough to actually attempt it. Turning the sun off, as I'm sure you're well aware of, has negative consequences for every living thing, even dead ones."

He quickly began packing the Scrolls and the enchanted bow away when he was once again asked what a Daughter of Coldharbour is, "There is a lot of explaining to do to fully teach you what Daughter of Coldharbour is, so sit, it is another long tale."

He could tell that most of what was coming out of his mouth was flying right over their heads. He didn't blame them, most of what everyone knew about the Divines and Daedric Lords was incredibly limited. Nevertheless, the warrior used what little scholarly knowledge he held to explain what a Daedric Lord is, and how they are different from the Divines.

"Imagine a grassy plain with sparse trees scattered throughout the expanse. We are the grass, and the Daedra are the trees, beings much greater and more complex than we are, and the Divines are the various forces of nature that keep all of us alive. They can create us with minimal effort, and destroy us just as easily."

Then he had to explain who Molag Bal was, which was going to really sting all of them. If they had thought his childhood was immoral, what Molag Bal does to the future Daughter's of Coldharbour can't even be compared to such an innocent example. He first had to explain the summoning day, and how each Daedra had one. On that day, they could summon an aspect of that particular Daedric Lord, as coming in their real form would destroy Tamriel.

On the Molag Bal's day of summoning, he will always show up in a near human aspect, only far more savage looking. The Dragonborn watched as horror entered the eyes of the two young women as he explained how virgins were offered for the Daedric Lord to rape, and that those that survived, which not many did, became Daughter's of Coldharbour.

"Not all Daedric Lords are necessarily evil, but Molag Bal is as close as you can get to the purest form of evil. The vampires are his creation, as the werewolves are Hircine's, only Hircine doesn't require a sacrifice of innocence, or of life, only an hour or two of every day to hunt. There are other Daedric Lords who are surprisingly kind, but there are significantly more like Molag Bal who demands most terrible prices for a simple boon, which usually turns out to be more of a curse."

Batman had listened to the numerous stories the man before him was telling the six heroes, and found them hard to believe, but even harder to dismiss. After all, he was a werewolf whose best friend was a dragon and had a horse that could travel six hundred miles in a couple of seconds who carried unbreakable scrolls that held infinite knowledge and could melt a man's brain. So while the tales were fantastic, there wasn't any evidence to dismiss them, and at least some evidence to back it up, such as the aforementioned werewolf, dragon, horse, scrolls of infinite knowledge, and the vampires he and Clark had fought earlier.

"Okay, I think that's enough story telling for this night, we have some problems that need to be worked out," Bruce finally interrupted the silence that had settled in the cave.

The massive Nord looked at the playboy vigilante, "Such as?"

"You're going to need a name, somewhere to live, and a purpose now that you're stuck here."

**Okay, that is chapter 2 of Justice League: Dragonborn. I have to admit, I didn't really like this chapter, and it wasn't really fun to write, except for the peoples reactions to Odahviing, but I needed to help people who don't know the Elder Scrolls lore to have a little more information, plus just jumping in to the Dragonborn's life without explaining how he got anything or without at least having him explain himself to the heroes would just be confusing and leave to many plot holes, not that there aren't already more than a few.**

**I should have the poll for the romantic interest of the Dovahkiin on my profile, so head over there and give your two cents, but god help you if you put a nickel in there!**

**Also, you may have noticed a lack of name for the Dovahkiin so far, and all I can tell you is that I haven't figured out a last name, and thought that it might be a good jumping in point for the next chapter.**

**Please tell me your thoughts, by review preferably, and know that there will be one more chapter before we get to the invasion arc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter! I think my stories might go one chapter for one before I update the other, as I have a lot of fans of my other story, whereas this one is mostly to satisfy those damn plot bunnies that are attacking me.**

**I'm not taking the poll down just yet, though it looks like a lot of people are going to have to start voting if anyone wants Zatanna taken off that top spot. In my opinion, I'm glad it isn't the traditional Wonder Woman route almost every crossover goes with, but rather someone else finally gets some inter dimensional loving, though I was hoping for Hawkgirl to win this one.**

**My opinions aside, we finally get the Dragonborn's name, place of heroism, and he gets to meet Zatanna. That's right, he meets his likely future girl in this one as she's doing a show in the city the Dragonborn has taken to protecting, and some super villains whom I'm still deciding which, attack.**

Tsun Shorstone was riding his massive midnight stallion around his property nearly a hundred miles north of Denver, Colorado. He had acquired this land with the thousand gold pieces he always kept in his steed's saddlebags.

Tsun smiled as he remembered when Bruce had asked if he had any money. Nearly everyone's jaws in the cave had hit the floor when the thousand one ounce pieces of gold spilled over the floor. The large Nord had been confused by their reactions at first, until Clark told Tsun just how much gold was worth in this realm.

Apparently a thousand gold pieces made him a 'millionaire' in this world, not that the warrior used it for much. Fifty square miles of land, a valley nestled between three large mountains with a small river pooling in a small lake on the southern edge of the property, before draining further south again.

He also built a two story house using his gold for supplies and what Bruce assured where discreet contractors, the same people who installed the equipment in the Batcave. The dwelling was a manor by Skyrim standards, and was outfitted with a forge, a proper alchemy lab, both of which he had built himself, and a nice stable for his horse, Beast.

Of course then there was the matter of his name. Having no name given at birth, he needed a name so he could have a life outside of hunting down criminals and vampires. He had not given the name much thought, just spouting out the name of Shor's housecarl Tsun, and the name of a village just north of Riften. Of course that could lead any tech savvy vampire straight to his home, considering how the name was such a blatant shout to his Nord heritage, but as far as he was concerned, the more enemies who would rather fight the warrior on his terms rather than their own the better.

The land wasn't big enough for his scaly companion, Odahviing, however, but the mist hanging around the frost line of the mountains provided plenty of cover for the dragon as he flew through the land so similar to Skyrim. So Tsun lived out his normal daily routine of riding Beast around the property, using the 'satellite internet' everyone had insisted he install to hunt down leads on vampire covens, and occasionally hunting a deer or some other game for food on his property.

He also had one of those fancy metal carriages he had learned to operate over the past six months, a car, Alfred had called it. He would use the machine to go to the massive city of Denver over a hundred miles south of his lakeside house, and get some things that he couldn't provide for himself, such as food of the non meat variety. The werewolf may be a master alchemist, but he couldn't grow anything to save his life. Wolves kill things, they don't grow things.

Occasionally, he would see on the various news websites evidence of a vampire presence, and he and Odahviing would strike. Just last week the duo had been in Greece, Athens to be precise, and had cleared out thirty of the blood thirsty parasites from a temple to a god called Apollo. Apparently Apollo was the Grecian god of the sun, making him the closest analogue to the god of Tsun's realm Auriel or Akatosh.

The use of Auriel's bow, and the sun burst arrows decimating the creatures of the dark had some of the people who still believed in the ancient god thinking that the warrior had been sent by Apollo himself. The large Nord warrior had done his best to discourage these claims, but to no avail as the people viewed him as proof that their gods exist.

Tsun wished they did, it would give him something other than the vampires and Odahviing that he would be familiar with. They may have different names, but after some investigation he found great similarities between the deities of Tamriel, and the gods of Greece.

Of course if the followers of Apollo had thought he was sent by the god himself, the people of Beijing had thought Odahviing was their god himself. Of course the communistic state had pulled all photos of the dragon from every database that housed his likeness, so all there was to go on was hearsay, but the dragon had nearly sparked an open rebellion in the nation simply because they thought that he was their god.

Tsun had been chewed out by both Batman and Superman, even though it wasn't necessarily his fault. There was a group of Volkihar vampires moving their way up the political ladder of China, one thrall at a time, and Tsun and Odahviing had gone in to wipe them out. The ruby dragon was supposed to stay in the cover of the smog layer, but the giant lizard couldn't stand the smog and flew below cover so he could keep a sharp eye on his human ally.

Pictures were taken, people freaked out, and Batman was one of those people, telling him about how he could spark an international incident merely by being seen. Tsun was well aware of the need for discretion, but let the billionaire vigilante rant at him, he needed no enemies in this strange land, and Bruce was obviously someone with deep connections.

As a result of the incident in Beijing, the Dragonborn and his reptilian companion Odahviing had garnered an entire hour of special news attempting to figure out if he was real or not. The incident at Apollo's temple in Athens was investigated, as was the Beijing incident as well as another three reported sightings of Odahviing. Only two of them were places where they had actually been, but it appeared that Tsun and his draconic friend were fast turning into urban legends, in fact there was a store in Denver near the DMV that sold tee-shirts depicting a dragon's silhouette against the moon, based on the multitude of sightings hikers and mountain climbers have had amongst the Rockies, though none have ever gotten a picture of the beast.

In fact, Bruce's protégé, Richard Grayson, or Nightwing, kept 'emailing' or 'texting' him on a daily basis whenever he would see a television show of a group of 'investigative journalists' attempting to find Odahviing in the mountains. Tsun shook his head as the thought of those fools passed through his head. He always attempted to watch informative shows on the 'television,' but constantly ran into shows featuring rampant speculation on ancient aliens or Bigfoot rather than historical information which he sorely needed.

Still, life here wasn't bad. He still had a purpose, hunting down the vampire covens from the survivors of the Metropolis incident, and he had a friend.

A group of vampires led by a Vampire Lord, not one of the original ones that had come through with Thril, he had found out, had set up in Bludhaven. There are too many murders in the Gotham area, which included Bludhaven, to track down a group of the blood sucking parasites. Unfortunately, that meant that someone had to encounter the fiends, and live to tell the tale. The unlucky individual in this case was Nightwing.

Rather than calling his mentor Batman, the young vigilante had decided to call in the expert in blood thirsty monster removal, the Dragonborn. The two fought for hours before sixty or so vampires spread over a twenty city block area were wiped out. The hero with the apprehension towards lethal violence had not taken the lives of any, but neither did he stop the warrior from doing what he felt he had to.

The result was a live specimen for Arkham Asylum, a rather weak one that had convoluted blood running through his veins, making him an easy one to handle, relatively speaking of course. The other outcome was Nightwing inviting the Dragonborn back to his special warehouse that served as his armory.

While not as impressive as the Batcave, it still made for an exceptionally well stocked armory and boasted a powerful computer system to keep inventory and track criminal activities.

The two young men, Dick having just turned twenty two while Tsun was almost twenty, though his driver's license would have you believe he was twenty one, had spent the night sharing stories. Richard shared a great deal about his time with the Teen Titans, missions he had gone on, the people he had met, and his experience leading them.

Tsun had shared some of his adventures, but kept having to stop and explain what a certain subject in the story was. Nightwing's eyes had nearly popped out of the domino mask when the warrior explained just how _big_ a frostbite spider can be, especially the females. The young vigilante had been amazed by all the fantastic aspects of Skyrim, and Tsun had been impressed with the success of the Titans, especially the leadership skills of the man across from him.

Since then, the two had kept in touch, and the Dragonborn even stopped in Bludhaven every time there was a vampire threat near the area, while Dick managed to visit the younger man's property whenever things quieted down in Bludhaven, rare and short lived though they were.

The last time the protégé of Batman had been in Colorado, he had complained casually about how the Kevlar that composed his uniform wasn't completely bullet proof, but still bulky enough to restrict his movement. Tsun hadn't taken it as the idle complaints that they were, and had used what ebony he had left, stashed in the bigger than they should be saddlebags that adorned Beast, and created a series of plates to cover the torso and the extremities that were held together by lightweight Kevlar straps and carbon fiber weaves that kept the original Nightwing look, but added flexibility and impregnability.

Currently, it was in the possession of the young vigilante who had sung its praises to practically everyone he knew, causing an influx of requests for specially made armor by the entire Batclan. Of course, Tsun was out of ebony, and with no known deposits of the super strong metal, he was learning how to smith with titanium, which was difficult to master, as titanium had a far higher melting point than ebony, despite having almost the exact same properties of the onyx metal from Skyrim.

In the forge room, three breast plates made of titanium, one for Robin, one for Batgirl, and one for Batman himself, with the same design as the Nightwing armor he had created, were hung up and waiting for the rest of the pieces to be shaped and fitted into the lightweight Kevlar and carbon fiber holsters. Bruce was paying a substantial amount of money for the armor, which led Dick to joke with Tsun that the Nord may have a career in supplying armor for superheroes.

While he wasn't sure about the career option, the money the Dark Knight had forked up for specialized armor was certainly appreciated, though he would have done it anyway. Smithing was in the huge man's blood, it just came naturally. Even when using materials as unfamiliar as titanium, Kevlar, and carbon fiber, the principle remained the same.

The practice of hammering metal into shape, sewing straps into the proper place to hold armor plates, it added a simplicity to his life that helped him think and helped him acclimate into this new world.

Of course then there was his mastery of alchemy. Batman had sent him a list of plants that had gone in Scarecrow's fear toxin, and asked if there was a way to prevent it from affecting the victims before they were exposed to it. After nearly a month of experimenting with various plants he could find on his property, he found a proper mixture that could neutralize a specific ingredient in the toxin while it was still in the air. Essentially, the Dragonborn had found a way to 'fear proof' an enclosed space.

Tsun wasn't as comfortable grinding plants as he was hammering hot metal, but nevertheless had found a way to further ingratiate himself with the veteran hero, earning him a place amongst the few Batman actually trusted, making it a circle consisting of Tsun and Clark.

The large Nord turned Beast back to the log house on the edge of the lake, which didn't have a name, yet. Tsun snorted at that thought, there was a time when anything concerning him didn't have a name, they just were, and he knew what they were and what their purpose was. Now, however, it seemed like everything needed a name, his weapons, his horse, his land… him.

He didn't resent the fact he had a name now, it was just a difficult adjustment. He had to get a driver's license, which required a trip to the DMV, an evil place in his opinion, and all manner of paperwork just to prove he was who he said he was. He needed these forms for the deed to his land, proof of ownership for his truck, and just to have simple luxuries.

His truck was an unwelcome change, at first. He didn't understand the need for such a vehicle, until he started having to haul materials for his projects from Denver, then he had to drive to all manner of other places where Beast would have simply drawn unwanted attention.

Beast thundered to a stop at the stables positioned behind a cluster of trees so no one could spot it from the road and make the connection between any public sightings of the horse, and the obviously unique horse that made its home in the stables.

Tsun walked towards the house passing through the small copse of trees hiding the stables. It had been fall when he had arrived in this realm, and the house had been built just before the first snows of winter, but right now the sun shone brightly on the mid April afternoon. The valley was almost pure forest with a few acre big meadows, and more than a few beasts called this particular patch of land home, as it certainly provided more than enough game to keep the Nord fed and support a local pack of wolves.

The wolves had moved in shortly after the werewolf had first turned on the property, and have been abnormally comfortable with the man ever since. These weren't the half starved, mangy wolves of Skyrim, but truly wild animals that didn't realize that the warrior wasn't a wolf. He could remember every time he let the inner animal loose, which was at least once a week, and knew that the pack saw him as the alpha male, the one in charge.

Tsun walked into the house and used a skill reminiscent of his time in Skyrim, casting a firebolt at the fireplace while throwing the animal fur coat onto a hook just inside the door. It may be spring outside, but high up in the Rockies that meant fifty degrees was record breaking. Not that the cold air bothered the Nord, but he couldn't operate an oven or grill to save his life, which left an open fire as the only cooking equipment he had a chance with.

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before grabbing some meat to cook, and was met with a fascinating news broadcast. On the screen was a live camera feed of one of the largest banks in Denver. Since almost every other city was practically a breeding ground for meta-powered super criminals, many wealthy people and Fortune 500 companies began placing the large majority of their money in Denver. It appeared that the meta-free spree was over for the Colorado Capital.

Grundy and Killer Croc where making a show downtown, making what appeared to be senseless mayhem. Grundy was flipping police cars while Killer Croc snapped his jaws at bystanders and maiming police officers with his powerful claws. What drove a Gotham criminal and a magically reanimated super zombie to work together was a mystery. That hardly bothered the Dovahkiin, however, as he went outside and called for Odahviing…

Zatanna had been performing a show in downtown Denver on one of the rare stints she could be seen outside of Vegas or Gotham. It had been a relatively packed house, especially considering it was out of season for the vacationers in Vegas. She had just pulled a man from the audience out of her hat, one of the tricks in her repertoire that utilized her affinity for real magic, when a truck had been thrown through the front of the theatre.

_Of course, it had to be a magically resistant zombie and an insane crocodile man,_ Zatanna thought, frustration coursing through her as Killer Croc dodged a fire ball and threw a motorcycle at her.

The Harley-Davidson smashed against a magical barrier, but blocked the female magician from seeing Grundy picking up a semi trailer and flung it in her direction…

SKREEETCH!

The semi trailer, filled with cargo, threw up sparks as it bore down on the magician, giving her just enough warning to teleport to the side of the street… right in front of a waiting Killer Croc.

"I'LL DRAIN THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES!" Killer Croc roared, spittle flying from his reptilian jaws lined with razor sharp, blood stained teeth.

Zatanna sent a bolt of lightning flying at the reptilian man, but it only shocked and further enraged the monster.

She was about to teleport away again when a scaly tail smashed her against the brick wall next to her. Killer Croc stood over her, scorches and small pockmarks of blood covering his scaly hide, the result of the fifteen minute battle with police forces and the female magician he was standing over now.

A dark chuckle came from his throat as he prepared to savor this meal. The police force of Denver was ill-prepared to take on two metas, and had retreated once the area had been cleared of civilians and hoped Zatanna would be able to take care of the two meta powered villains, and if she couldn't, the firepower they had called in would, but at the cost of twenty city blocks.

Ten miles away from the current area of battle was an Apache helicopter from the nearby Air Force base. It had been called in after reports came in that Superman was busy dealing with Metallo and the Atomic Skull in Metropolis, and wouldn't be able to help reign in the two metas in Denver.

The pilot was checking firing solutions on the Sidewinder missiles for when the order came through when the radar started going crazy. The pilot looked over at the blaring screen and believed at first that the radar was malfunctioning. No plane that big could fly that fast and that low and move like that.

But when the pilot flipped a switch shutting the blaring system off, but caught sight of something incredible in the rear view mirror on the right side of the chopper. The pilot couldn't even register what she saw in time before a ruby dragon with a massive man perched on its back blasted past the chopper at over three hundred miles per hour.

The pilot didn't even register anything consciously, but acted on pure instinct as she reactivated the radar and brought the Gatling to bear and took off in hot pursuit of the scaly beast.

Odahviing looked over his shoulder as the bright tracer rounds passed under his left wing, "_**HMM, DOVAHKIIN, IT WOULD APPEAR ONE OF THOSE FLYING MACHINES HAS MISTAKEN US AS ENEMIES.**_"

The Thu'um shook the air around them with its power, but didn't even affect the large Nord riding on the spiky back of the dragon, "_**I'LL JUMP OFF WHEN WE REACH THE BATTLE, TAKE CARE OF THE FLYING MACHINE, BUT DON'T KILL THE MORTAL INSIDE… PLEASE.**_"

Odahviing snorted in response but Tsun knew that the dragon would follow his request, and prepared himself for the drop. The dragon wouldn't slow down on approach, so the Dovahkiin would hit the ground at nearly three hundred miles an hour, more than enough to kill him, but Tsun had a trick up his sleeve.

Odahviing flew over the battle, and Tsun leapt from the reptile's back and aimed himself at the reptilian humanoid standing over a woman in fishnet stockings with a top hat on.

**FEIM ZII GRON!**

The Nord faded a bit, just enough to appear spectral, and hit the wall just above Killer Croc. The effect of the Become Ethereal Shout is that the Shouter essentially has no mass and little substance so moving objects simply pass through, while slamming into unmoving objects simply results in the Shouter stopping without taking any damage.

Despite the little to no mass, gravity still affected Tsun and he landed without a sound behind Killer Croc, who had taken no notice to the dragon flying overhead or the spectral looking man landing on the wall above him.

Tsun swung his heavy ebony battleaxe, sweeping the villains legs with the blunt edge and brought the blade up for the killing strike. Croc seemed surprised by the new arrival for just a second before he got it together in time to avoid the killing blow and us his scaly tale to bat the large human out onto the street right in front of Grundy.

The back handed smack didn't faze the Dragonborn, however, and he hopped up just in time to avoid a massive pale fist slamming into the ground.

Zatanna had no idea who the new guy was, but didn't really care as Killer Croc turned on her again. This time she did manage to teleport fast enough, and reappeared twenty feet behind the murderous man, throwing fireballs for all she was worth, while the crocodilian man nimbly dodged them and began dashing for the magician.

Back with Odahviing, the Apache was in hot pursuit of what the pilot believed to be a hostile, because honestly, it wasn't too far fetched to believe the zombie and the crocodile had a dragon roaming the skies for them.

The nimble helicopters Gatling burned a dull orange at the tip of the barrel as rounds spewed forth at ridiculous velocity and volumes, but not a single round could even get close to the surprisingly agile and incredibly fast dragon.

The ruby reptile suddenly broke to the right at such an angle that if any man-made craft attempted such a turn at such speeds the metal would rip itself apart. The Apache had to slow down and rise above the buildings to follow, but by the time it had regained visual on the street the dragon had gone down, it was gone.

Tsun leapt away from another fist attempting to crush him as he circled a nine foot tall zombie. So far, pounding the asphalt is all either combatant had managed to do, as the warrior was to fast and agile for the super strong zombie, and the zombie was too dangerous to get close to without a proper breach in its defenses.

"STAND STILL SO GRUNDY CAN CRUSH YOU!" the enraged zombie yelled, throwing his arms back in anger, unknowingly giving the swordsman the exact advantage he was looking for.

"RAAAAAGH!" Grundy screamed as a blade burning hotter than Superman's heat vision cut into his flesh, soaking the air with the smell of burning meat.

Despite the heavy gash to the left pectoral, Grundy was far from beaten as he swatted the Dragonborn off of him and sent him flying into a car.

Thinking his adversary dead or crippled, Grundy approached the car just to make sure, and was thrown back by a thunderous retort…

**FUS RO DAH!**

The zombie was thrown into the air, and flung though the metal and glass wall of a nearby skyscraper, "Grundy no feel good."

Killer Croc let a weak fireball splash against his bulletproof scales; the woman who cast it was growing weaker. The crocodilian man was nimble enough to have dodged her attacks when they were strong and capable of putting him down for the count, but now that she didn't have a whole lot of strength left, he didn't even bother. He just let the pain fuel his anger at her, and readied himself for a meal of human flesh.

As he approached her, he heard a massive thunder blast to his right, and looked over just in time to see his partner in destruction flying across the street, and that annoying new hero pulling himself out of a car dent, with just a few scratches on his midnight black armor.

Killer Croc let out a bestial roar, and charged the warrior. The huge man pulled a shield off his back and let Croc hit that, and used it to divert the beast and toss him to the side, while he dashed for the battleaxe. If he was going to fight these beasts, he would need distance on his side.

Zatanna watched as the new comer pulled a feat of strength that should hardly be possible for a normal man. Shield or not, shoving Killer Croc off of you is hardly something for lightweights, and now he was sprinting with speed that would make Olympic track runners jealous, especially considering the heavy armor he wore.

Tsun rolled as he reached the battleaxe, and came to his feet in a defensive stance as he turned to regard the angry crocodile across the street.

"MAYBE I'LL JUST EAT YOU!" the monster roared as he sprinted at the warrior.

"Have you, urgh, ever had meat with no fat on it? Hooah! It tastes terrible, RAGH!" the Dragonborn replied as he clashed with the nimble, strong, and tired Killer Croc. The axe would swing, and Croc would dodge, but only barely, and he was slowing.

Finally, the beast of a man slowed down enough that the Dovahkiin could thrust the axe forward like a spear right into the monster's chest. The axe didn't have a long tip, and could only just penetrate the scales, but it did hurt the monster incredibly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Croc screamed as red blood poured over the axe. His tale came up and just barely managed to shove the large Nord back enough for him to try and escape, but he had slowed to much, and the axe went up, and swung down…

The pilot sitting at the controls of an Apache helicopter hovering over downtown Denver furiously checked her radar. She had been chasing a dragon believed to have ties with a super strong zombie and a crocodile man tearing up the theater district. _This situation is fucked up,_ she thought as she looked around for the massive reptile that had just disappeared.

Suddenly, the radar began blaring furiously, but nothing showed up on the screen, the pilot didn't get it, where was it?

**WHOMP!**

The rear mirror showed ruby jaws clamped firmly on the tail of the chopper, wrenching the Apache from its comfortable hovering position, and swinging his tail to rip the Gatling gun from the bird and smashing the missile pods against the fuselage, and flung the disarmed gunship against the roof of an office building.

The pilot was in pain, she'd survive, but she was in pain. Not enough pain to block out what the dragon, that had easily destroyed one of the most sophisticated weapons systems in the United States Military, had to say, "Perhaps you should stay out of the skies, for your machines may be incredible, but the world above your head, that world is **mine**!"

With that said, Odahviing blasted off in search of his human partner, hoping he didn't miss too much of the battle.

Back at the fight Odahviing was racing towards, Croc screamed out in pain as he felt the cool onyx metal slice through his tail, severing it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The pain almost knocked the beastly half human out by itself, but not quite. Blood loss was getting to the crocodile, and he was about to pass out when another bout of searing pain was sent through a nerve bundle on the stump where his tail used to be, and surged into his brain, finally putting the crocodilian man down for the count.

Zatanna watched in a mixture of shock, disgust, and awe as she watched the man who had saved her life twice in the span of ten minutes cut the tail off of Killer Croc, and then cauterize it with a gout of fire from his left palm. Thoughts as to who this mysterious person could be raged through her mind. She had heard rumors about an incident in Metropolis, and there had been that gag article from the Daily Planet about a Dragonborn and a Dragon saving Superman's life from vampires, which was absurd. Right?

What shocked her even more was his ability to use magic without saying anything. Zatanna's magic required her to say the words of a spell backwards, but this man didn't mutter, didn't use an amulet, just sent a column of super hot, magical flames into the fleshy stump of Killer Croc's tail, leaving a charred, but not mortal, wound for the reptilian man.

She was about to ask the man who he was when the ground shook beneath their feet, and Grundy landed on the street, and he looked angry, "YOU HURT ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

To the magician's shock, the two combatants charged _at_ _each other._ No one, except for Superman, charged Grundy, it was suicide. The zombie had only one equal in strength, and that was the Man of Steel himself. For this mere human to be charging at the super charged animated corpse was insane.

But instead of meeting the zombie head on, Tsun dropped to his shielded back and slid in between the wide stance of Grundy as the nine foot tall zombie smashed his pale fist into the asphalt, drilling a hole straight through to the sewer.

The Dragonborn spun while on his back, and gave a kick with all the strength he could muster right into Grundy's rear end, staggering the zombie just enough to send his head into the hole. The incredibly strong necrotic body would just simply pull his head out, but not fast enough to prevent Tsun from delivering the coup de grace and burying the ebony axe head in the spinal cord of his zombified opponent. The blow wouldn't kill him, but it would incapacitate the zombie for the next few months while the magic that holds his body together heals the severed spinal cord.

Zatanna could hardly believe what she had just witnessed. It usually took Superman an hour long brawl that smashed half of Metropolis to pieces before the Man of Tomorrow could deliver the knock out punch to Grundy. And for the man's weapons to actually penetrate the zombie's skin? It must be made out of titanium, for that was the only known metal to actually pierce Grundy's skin, and even then it usually had to be laser sharpened or swung by someone as strong as Bane on more Venom than he could handle.

But there was another issue she felt she needed to address with the man, "You could have killed him!"

"But I didn't, besides, he came back from the dead, I'm sure he can survive having his spinal cord severed," the huge man replied as he finally looked in her direction. Zatanna was stunned at his appearance, he looked like a veritable demigod standing over his beaten opponent. His armor glistened with the blood of his fallen foes, though they were both still alive, and his axe hung over his right shoulder as he extended a hand to the still sitting Zatanna.

"Um… thanks, I guess. Why were these two doing this though? It doesn't seem like they were after anything," the magician said as she attempted to hide her blush at the kind gesture.

"Neither villain is known for their brains, but there is no reason for them to be in Denver just to cause mayhem. They didn't know I would be here, and neither has a grudge against you. That leaves manipulation," Tsun began reasoning.

"Manipulation? Why, what is in Denver that's so important they would manipulate the two of these losers into causing enough chaos so that we would be distracted? The banks don't carry any more paper money than any other bank in America," Zatanna questioned.

"Maybe, but they do house more precious jewels than any other banking sector in America, not to mention the financial information of nearly every Fortune 500 company is in one of the banks in Denver's financial district. Either of those things, or both would promise enough money for whomever is pulling this off to manipulate or deceive both of these thugs into causing a distraction."

"Which one would they be targeting though?" Zatanna asked, there were over a hundred banks in Denver, of course only ten would hold what the thieves were after.

"If I had to guess, all of them," Tsun admitted, "With the police force so heavily distracted by Grundy and Croc, that would leave a pitiful security force at each bank and the silent alarms at those banks would be falling on deaf ears."

Zatanna's eyes widened at the news, "How are we going to find them? They could be done and gone for all we know!"

The Dovahkiin thought over the woman's suggestion, but remembered his veritable eye in the sky. He opened his mouth and to the magician, the words he spoke seemed indiscernible, but the power was obvious as the rubble on the streets began to vibrate and the air itself seemed to compress and shake with each word.

"_**ODAHVIING, WE NEED TO FIND MORTALS WHOM ARE ARMED AND DANGEROUS. THEY HAVE STOLEN MUCH GOLD, AND WE NEED TO STOP THEM.**_"

It wasn't long before an answering rumble split the air and shook the ground beneath Zatanna's feet,

"_**DOVAHKIIN, THERE ARE THREE MACHINES THAT FIT THE DISHONORABLE YOU SPEAK OF, SHALL I DESTROY THEM WITH MY THU'UM?**_"

The man in front of Zatanna obviously seemed to understand what was said, and responded.

"_**COME AND TAKE US THERE, THEN WE WILL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE THU'UM!**_"

Tsun turned back to the woman, "My eye in the sky says there are three vehicles that seem to be moving between high dollar banks right now, he'll bring us to them."

"Who's your friend?" Zatanna asked and in answer a roar pierced the air, and an audible whoosh of air came from over head as a ruby dragon the size of commercial jet circled and came in for a landing. The ground shook as the massive reptile landed next to the two heroes.

Zatanna just stood in shock at what she was seeing. _That's a dragon… dragon's are real, oh my GOD!_

Tsun noticed the shocked look on her face as he hopped onto Odahviing's back, "Are you coming or what?"

Zatanna shook herself out of her reverie, and ran over and took the big man's hand as he pulled her onto the beast's back, "I have to admit, Grundy and Croc took a lot out of me, I'm not sure how much help I'll be when we confront these guys."

Odahviing took off at break neck speeds for the financial district almost two miles away from where the two villains had drawn the police too. Tsun looked behind him into the blue eyes of his newfound companion, and considered what she said, "You're a mage, correct?"

Zatanna struggled to hear him over the wind, but nodded back in answer, _he has _really_ yellow eyes._ The man in front of her leaned forward and grabbed at a bag that seemed to be tied down between two spines on the dragon's neck. He produced a long staff with a dragon's head.

"Concentrate while holding this, and point the dragon's head at your target. The staff will produce a spear of ice approximately three feet wide and six feet long and can pierce just about anything!" he yelled over the deafening wind and loud flapping of Odahviing's wings.

Zatanna looked at the staff, then to the man who had given it to her. She wasn't entirely sure about this. Not just the staff, but the fact she was flying around on the back of a dragon with a man she had just met. Usually she at least knew a man's name before she got in his car; then again, she wasn't in a car.

Soon the cars where in sight, the two heroes easily picking them out mostly because a group of junior grade beat cops, whom were left to protect the rest of the city while the veterans dealt with the metas, were shooting at them, and mercenaries in the vehicles were shooting back. Tsun considered the situation, and knew that the vehicles needed to be disabled before they could incapacitate the criminals without killing them, otherwise Odahviing could just pick up the cars and throw them to the ground from ten thousand feet.

"Miss, aim the staff at the engine block of that lead vehicle, the ice spear should disable the engines!"

Zatanna was unsure of two things, whether or not she could hit the target, and being called miss. No one called her miss, usually men she didn't know called her stupid pet names or, after she rejects them, slut or whore. Still, she aimed the staff at the vehicle, and concentrated on making a massive icicle and shooting it at her target.

The magician nearly dropped the staff when the icicle her companion had described shot out from the tip and fly true, impaling the engine block of the lead armored SUV, stopping it dead.

"I did it!" Zatanna shouted excitedly.

"Yes, yes, it's fantastic, hold on tight now!"

"What!?" was all Zatanna managed to get out before the Dragonborn wrapped his heavily muscled arms around her and flung himself off the dragon's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**FEIM ZII GRON!**

The two heroes landed on top of a UPS van parked on the side of the road, Tsun was standing, knees slightly bent, with a hysterical Zatanna laying bridal style in his arms.

"Calm down, we're okay!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME MISTER?!"

The werewolf cringed at the magicians screaming voice, "Yes, I hear you, so do they."

He set the woman down and leapt from the top of the van, swords out, charging towards the stalled convoy of armored vehicles.

Bullets ricocheted off the ground near him as he closed in on the first vehicle. Most of the people were out of vehicle by the time he reached it, unfortunately that only made them easier targets. Tsun spun away from close range gunfire and brought his swords around, slicing through the mercenaries assault rifles and shotguns. He moved like a wraith, as though he wasn't moving, but shifting from place to place, cutting guns apart and bringing the flat of his blades crashing into the temples of the gunmen, knocking them out.

In less then twenty seconds five mercenaries from the lead SUV were incapacitated, and the other two groups were under fire from giant icicles as Zatanna was falling in love with her new toy.

"This thing is AWESOME!" she shouted as she fired another one into the armored side of the rear SUV. The icicle shattered after burrowing as deep as it could, injuring thugs with shrapnel that wounded, but didn't kill as it melted as soon as it got under the skin. One thug attempted to sneak up on her, but as soon as he jumped out from behind a parked blue sedan, the magician smashed the butt of the staff in his face, knocking him out.

_I think I'll keep it. Well, if I can convince _him_, that is, _she thought whilst unconsciously undoing a button on her top to reveal just _a little_ _more_ cleavage to do help her in convincing the man who gave her the staff.

The Dragonborn was moving in on the second SUV when an imposing figure stepped out from behind the tall vehicle, shadowed by another figure dressed in familiar armor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bane said darkly as he cracked his knuckles while pumping a little more Venom into his blood. His muscles bulged as they accepted the additive. He stood at a little more than seven foot tall, with arms thicker than most people's waist line.

Tsun charged forward with spinning blades, intent on knocking out the dangerous villain as soon as possible, and moving on to the man in armor he had only seen once before. As his blades sprung forward, intent on slicing the Venom tube running from his left arm to his neck, but they were deflected by a flash of green adorning the bigger man's fists.

"Where in Oblivion did you get malachite knuckles?" Tsun asked as the incredibly strong strike knocked the blades from his hands, leaving him unarmed against a much stronger opponent armed with spiked knuckles made out of a near unbreakable crystal.

"It was a gift, senor, from my good friend over there, who has only identified himself as Nightingale. Interesting name don't you think?" Bane explained as he threw a powerful punch which was dodged. Tsun grabbed hold of the fist that had tried to hit him and used it as leverage by throwing a fist into the Santa Priscan prisoner's elbow.

Bane grunted in pain as he felt the joint take damage, though the massive muscles kept it from being dislocated, and followed up by grabbing the warrior's back and tossing him onto the hood of the armored SUV.

Tsun pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked Bane in the chest, no doubt cracking a rib at least, though the sound was muffled by the seven inches of muscle covering them.

"Actually I've met some of his associates before, all called Nightingales. He and I come from the same place actually," the Dragonborn commented as he threw several quick punches into the same ribs he had kicked earlier, earning several pained grunts before he himself received a green clad fist in the chest.

"Interesting, what is more so, however, HRAGH!" Bane sent a fist flying towards the warrior's face, who simply dodged it, "is your skill. Only one person has ever matched my hand to hand prowess."

"Was it Batman?" Tsun inquired as he swept the left leg and thrust his fist into the ribs he had been targeting since the beginning of the fight, this time earning a much louder grunt. He was inflicting injury, though not as fast as Bane was putting bruises on him.

"You know him?" Bane asked, curious as he caught a fist from the Dragonborn before delivering a kick to the man's chest.

"ACK!" Tsun recovered quickly though, and jumped into the air, spinning as he did so to gain more velocity behind a well aimed fist that collided with Bane's mouth. The blow cracked the ceramic mouth piece of the luchadore mask, and knocked the criminal to back into the bumper of the SUV.

"Aye, he and Superman were the first people I met when I first entered this realm, and I must admit, the Batman would make a formidable opponent for anyone," the warrior said plainly as he pummeled the momentarily stunned criminal in the ribs while Bane was still against the front end of the SUV.

Bane finally managed to toss the Dragonborn back, and clutched his ribs with one hand while throwing a powerful punch that collided with the warriors unbreakable bracers, fracturing the bones underneath, though the damage could have been far worse.

"That he does, though I imagine you could give him a run for his money, especially with that fabulous armor. These gauntlets could probably rip apart any other metal with ease, but yours barely shows a scratch."

Tsun grunted as he felt the bones in his arm crack. His arm wasn't broken, just fractured, but it would render that arm useless as a weapon. He knew he couldn't beat Bane on fair ground, at least not after what happened to his arm, and he couldn't risk unleashing his beast form in broad daylight.

**SU GRAH DUN!**

The Dragonborn's arms sped up to super sonic speed, bypassing Bane's defenses and delivering blows with strength that tripled his normal strength, cracking ribs, tearing muscles, and finally driving Bane to his knees.

"I apologize for cheating my friend, but with your strength and size, it was all that was left to me," Tsun explained before driving his fist into the criminal's skull, knocking him unconscious.

During the brawl between the two men, Zatanna had been firing ice spikes into the throng of mercenaries, intentionally missing direct hits, but letting the ice shrapnel to injure them enough for her to magically wrap them up in conjured chains and wrapping their mouths in ducktape.

Satisfied with her work she turned to see the brawl between her new friend and a villain she knew well, Bane. She was about to help when she noticed a small dark clad figure darting past the men she had just tied up, carrying a briefcase that undoubtedly held all the jewels and financial records they had been stealing.

"Hey, um, dragon guy!" Zatanna shouted at the ruby dragon who was chasing down mercenaries who tried to run, "We need to get the guy in black! And your friend appears to be busy with Bane!"

Zatanna was fairly confident she was crazy trying to talk to the dragon, even if it did speak, there was no way that maw could manipulate the sounds required for English.

Yet again, she was proven wrong, "I will carry you, grab onto my horns and hold on tight, I will drop you in front of the thief."

Ignoring the fact it could in fact speak, Zatanna was more wrapped up in what it said, "DROP?!"

A deep rumble came from the dragons chest, "Do not worry, I will slow down to manageable speeds for you."

Zatanna decided to take his word for it, whilst mumbling to herself, "Wish I had the power back to teleport."

The dragon lazily floated past her, and she leaped up to grab onto the left horn of the dragons head. Odahviing sped up, easily catching up to the thief, and depositing Zatanna just as softly as he promised directly in front of him.

"Surrender! If you get past me you'll still have to deal with the dragon so you don't have much of a choice!" the magician yelled.

The thief just tilted his head as he stared at her. All Zatanna could see underneath the hood were two sapphire eyes that glinted back at her. The armor reminded her of her friend Bruce Wayne, or more specifically, his Batman persona. It had a cape, just like Batman, it was black, just like Batman, it gave off a mysterious aura, once again, just like Batman.

Finally the thief sprang into action and a midnight blade approximately two and a half feet in length appeared in his left hand while his left hand exuded flames that steadily grew brighter. Realization hit the female magician and she managed to get a magical barrier up just in time to deflect the fireball that leapt from his hand.

Once again Zatanna was exposed to the power of this new magic. It obviously wasn't as deft as the magic she used, but it appeared that any person of any skill level could conjure up powerful spells. Though judging from the panting the thief was doing as he ran from her, she could tell that it cost more for the lesser skilled.

"Damn it! STOP!" Zatanna yelled as she shot an ice spike at his leg, hoping to spear his calf and keep him from running. The thief once again proved his agility however, as he flipped over a car in his way, letting the ice spear drill through the car's door as he sped off down an alleyway.

Zatanna was finally frustrated enough, "Barg eht feiht!"

Ropes appeared out of midair and reached for the thief, but the blade sliced through them, letting him slip away. Yet one rope, attached to the ground, managed to wrap itself around the briefcase, and yank it from the thief's grasp. Nightingale didn't even look twice at it, just made into the dark alleyway where he literally vanished, how, Zatanna hadn't a clue.

Tsun clasped Bane with a pair of titanium handcuffs Superman had given him for these exact situation, while he had Odahviing go back and grab Grundy and Croc before either managed to somehow get away, though Grundy wouldn't even be walking for another few weeks, and Croc would no doubt still be passed out from blood loss and pain.

He heard the tell tale clacking of someone in high heels, and knew it was his newfound friend. He turned to watch the woman walk out from behind a shot up car about two hundred yards away. He took the moment to take in his new companion. He had to admit, he never had been a crude man who judged woman solely by their looks, but if he had to, he wouldn't have many negative things to say about this woman.

She had raven hair that shone in the spring sun, sky blue eyes, long shapely legs that were covered solely by fishnet stockings, and a very sexy body. Tsun had to force his thoughts away from such immodest thoughts; he would _not_ stoop to such low levels! Even if her clothing practically begged for such thoughts, and the way her hips thrust from side to side as she walked on impractical heels that put her still a full head shorter than Tsun, but she walked much larger than she was, exuding confidence. Then there was her scent, now that he had the time to take it in, it was powerful. There was sweat, hormones, the usual scents he associated with woman, but then there was _her_ scent. The scent that differentiated her from every other person, she smelled of lavender, but it was earthier than that.

Tsun shook his head of such thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking of what women smelled like. If he remembered right, she fit the description of a woman Bruce trusted implicitly, Zatanna. If Batman could trust her, he supposed he could too.

As she approached, he looked around to make sure no one conscious was nearby to hear him, and extended his hand, "Tsun Shorstone, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Zatanna Zatara."

She blinked at him, "How do you know my name?"

"I believe we have a mutual friend in Bruce Wayne," he responded, smiling at her shocked expression. He held up a hand to forestall any questions, "I will explain everything, later. Right now we have three metas, and that briefcase to take care of."

"Um, right. The guy got away, but I did manage to snag this out of his hand, I haven't checked inside yet, should we do so now?" she asked. Tsun found the fact she asked him odd. She was a confident, strong woman, why would she ask him?

"I suppose we should, just to make sure everything's inside," he finally said.

Zatanna set it down on the hood of one of the armored SUV's and flipped the latches. She and Tsun shared a look of trepidation, if it was empty, then stopping the villains gained them nothing. She opened it in one swift move, fluttering some of the papers inside.

"Looks like this is the account information for several Fortune 500 companies, hopefully this is all of them, but what about any jewels that could have been there?" Zatanna asked. The large Nord looked over at a couple of the junior grade cops and noticed one of them wasn't a cop, but a private security guard, most likely from the one of the banks that was robbed.

He let out a shrill whistle, gathering the guard's attention, and waved him over, "Where you present at one of the banks robbed?"

The young guard, a blonde man with brown eyes and a baby face, "Uh, the first, sir, which was also the last thanks to the two of you."

Zatanna took over the questioning, "Was their anything of specific value in the vault? Like a jewel or precious item?"

"Uh, yeah, they stole this diamond, some crazy name like the 'Eye of Odin,' worth millions."

Zatanna and Tsun immediately slumped at the news. A multi-million diamond was stolen, and the thief got away with it, right under their noses. Tsun looked at the young guard and said, "Thank you, your help is appreciated."

The magician looked at the warrior, "So what do we do now?"

The Dragonborn looked at the attractive woman, "We leave the mercenaries for the police, we take the metas to my version of the Cave," he mentioned the Cave without specifying the Batcave knowing that Zatanna would know what he's talking about, "and call our mutual friend to come get them and tell him the situation. He knows far more about these kinds of things then I do."

The magician nodded at his words, just as a body with an axe still buried in its back dropped in front of them, "Ah, Odahviing, I was wondering when you would get here."

"His name is Odahviing? Sounds Nordic."

"Close, it's actually means Winged Snow Hunter, in draconic of course."

"Draconic? Is that a language?"

"Indeed, that is what allows me and the Dovahkiin to communicate over any distance, though it is called the Thu'um, joor."

Zatanna looked up at the ruby dragon who still had Killer Croc's unconscious form resting on his back, "What did you call me?"

"Joor, it means mortal, in our tongue, the Dovahkiin and I," came the rumbling response as the four ton dragon alighted upon a few shot up vehicles, crushing them. The dragon shook his back and Killer Croc fell to the ground with a thud, adding a concussion to the already extensive injury list for the reptilian man.

"My name is Zatanna!"

"Don't take it personally, he's hundreds of thousands of years old, why would he bother learning a human's name when in the blink of an eye, they're already dead?" Tsun asked her. She couldn't find fault in his reasoning, but still didn't like the arrogant tone of the reptile.

The man Odahviing called Dovahkiin spoke to the dragon in that thunderous language that shook the ground and split the air.

"_**YOU MAY GO, ODAHVIING, WE WILL HANDLE EVERYTHING HERE.**_"

Instead of responding, the dragon blasted away at barely sub sonic speeds. Tsun turned to Zatanna, "Well Ms. Zatara, we will have to get these men back to my… um, lair, I guess."

Zatanna giggled at his verbal stumbling. It was obvious he didn't want to just call it his house or home, no, that would be to boring. She soon stopped however, when she realized there was no way of getting there now that Odahviing was gone.

"I don't have enough strength left to teleport all five of us, plus I don't know where we're going."

He didn't answer, but started ripping pieces of metal off of vehicles, and welding them together with his strange but powerful magic. Once he had a sizable plate in front of him, he grabbed the villains and dragged them onto it, though dragging Grundy anywhere was very difficult. He finally managed to get the thousand pound zombie moved onto the piece of metal, with a little help from Zatanna's magic.

"Okay, now what genius?" Tsun just smiled at her then put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Zatanna could feel the magic in that simple noise, and soon heard the thunderous hoof beats approaching. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a midnight stallion clopped onto the asphalt of downtown Denver.

"Whoa," was all the magician had to say about the massive horse. It was easily half and again the size of the standard Clydesdale, and the magic radiating off of it was incredible. Zatanna looked over at Tsun with an impressed smile on her face, "Okay, big guy, I'm impressed."

"I thank you, my lady, but I need your help binding these criminals to the sled I have created."

"Oh, yeah, of course, I guess I should at lest do something other than stare at you." Zatanna smiled a little more as she detected the faint blush coming to the warrior's bearded cheeks. She quickly conjured magical chains that bound the three men to the makeshift sled her new friend had made while he used rope from the horse's saddlebags to hitch the sled to the beast.

Tsun hopped into the saddle and graciously extended a hand, "Ma'am?"

This time it was Zatanna's turn to blush at the large man's gesture as she took his hand and he easily lifted her into the saddle behind him. She smirked as she thought of a way to turn the tables yet again, "Ooh, I like a strong man."

She could feel him tense as she shamelessly flirted with him, obviously he wasn't used to attention from the opposite sex, not that that stopped her. she wrapped her arms around his midsection, and rubbed her cheek against one of his bare arms, letting out a small moan as she did so.

Tsun put a stop to her flirtations by rearing Beast, and calling upon the divine horse's incredible power once again as they rode miles with each step, going through solid objects as though they weren't there, before arriving at his lakeside house in a flash of bright light.

"Let's get the criminals to the cellar so they can't find out where they are in case Batman doesn't get here before they wake up."

"Course, by the way, nice digs," Zatanna said as Tsun helped her out of the saddle.

"Digs?" Tsun asked as he threw Bane over his muscled shoulder, thanking the Divines that he knew several healing spells as he did so.

"Um, I meant you have a nice house," Zatanna remarked as she wrapped Croc up in floating ropes and followed Tsun around the house to an outdoors cellar door. Where Bane was unceremoniously dumped on the floor next to a wine rack, Croc was gently set down to prevent any further damage to the already injured 'man'. Both of them were required to cooperate to move the thousand pound zombie, but finally all three of the criminals were safely locked up, with titanium cuffs, and the axe had finally been removed from Grundy's spine.

"You sure he'll be okay? I mean, that injury hasn't exactly been kept steady."

"The magic keeping him alive is strong. Nothing short of burying my axe inside of his head will kill him, and from what Superman told me, he can heal from just about any wound."

"Okay, well, should we call Bruce?" Zatanna asked.

"I suppose we should, I need to tend to Croc's wounds first, otherwise he may not last until he reaches Arkham," Tsun said as he held a hand out, and a golden glow enveloped the crocodilian man, completely healing minor wounds, while stabilizing more serious injuries.

"You seriously have to teach me that," Zatanna said in awe as Tsun led her out of the wine room, not before she snatched a bottle though, and into the forge room which had the staircase leading up.

"Why do you have a working forge?"

"I'll explain later, it will be nightfall before Bruce can even get into that plane of his, and another few hours after that before he gets here. after we make the call, I'll begin explaining, and we can have that wine you stole from my cellar."

"You caught me! Oh, what can I say, I'm in a handsome man's house, I'm tired, and I would like a drink, what's wrong with that?" Tsun blushed again at her open flirting and quickly responded.

"Nothing and I certainly never implied that there was."

Zatanna smirked at the large man and watched as he picked up the phone and dialed. She took the time to get a really good look at him, especially now that his horned helmet was off. He looked young, really young. The beard could fool just about anyone into believing that he was thirty while he had the helmet on, but now that it was off and she could see more of his face, it was obvious just how young he was.

Despite how young he was, he certainly was no stranger to combat. Scars adorned his face and arms and she could only assume the rest of his body, though she would have to wait for that, she was a third date girl after all, and she didn't consider rounding up three incredibly dangerous metas and busting a bank robbery a date.

He was obviously incredibly strong. Maybe not beyond human possibility, but strong enough to hold his own against someone with meta-enhanced strength, as evidenced by his victory over Bane. And his muscles were definitely something a girl could get used to. They weren't freakishly large like some of the body builders could be, but were still bulging against the leather straps wrapped around his biceps. It was almost as if he wore them for the specific purpose of showing off his powerful arms.

He suddenly hung up the phone and looked at Zatanna, "Just like I said, Batman will be here an hour after sundown."

"Good, that gives you…" Zatanna checked the clock, "four hours to tell your, oh so fascinating tale."

"I did promise you my life's story, didn't I? Well grab a two glasses from the counter and come downstairs, I have work to do for before Bruce gets here," he nodded at the counter where six wine glasses lay bottoms up. She grabbed two and followed him downstairs to the forge room.

Over the next two hours, Tsun retold his story, not sparing any of the details that he didn't spare the group in the cave, as he worked on the armor sets for the Batclan, hoping to have them done by the time Bruce showed up. Zatanna seemed practically enthralled by his stories. The lands he spoke of, the great people and creatures, the magic, it all seemed so fantastic that she made a mental note to discreetly ask Batman if Tsun was telling the truth.

What was perhaps more enthralling for the woman, was the sweaty, shirtless, muscular man in front of her pounding away at white hot titanium plates with a hammer. Over those two hours he had managed to finish the all of the metal work, and he had mounted the armor plates in both the Batgirl and Robin costumes, and was currently working on incorporating the graphite cowl into the armor.

It was also during this time that he explained that by channeling certain elements of magic while at the forge, he could imbue certain magical traits into whatever he was crafting. He explained how the armor set he had just crafted would, without any computerized equipment, keep the wearers body temperature steady no matter the situation. In fact, the entire thing was fire proof, bulletproof, knife proof, and awkward proof. The durable armor didn't hinder movement, and allowed full range of motion while staying light and keeping the wearer protected.

Then he explained the boots would hold pockets of air around them, making each footfall silent as sound could not escape the invisible bubble. Of course, he wasn't telling Batman about _any_ of these enchantments, because there was no way he would appreciate it, considering he hates magic.

The armor didn't have any electronic systems on it, but it left room for all the gadgets Batman could add. The gauntlets were hollow, an incredible achievement for the blacksmith, to allow the mechanisms that control the various features on his gauntlets to fit in. The carbon fiber holsters for the titanium plates were filled with rivets facing the inside for wiring and power sources of various scanners integrated with the cowl, truly this was a magnificent set of armor he had crafted, and his pride in his work was obvious.

Zatanna had asked him how he got the job of making armor for the Batclan and Tsun had explained his friendship with Richard Grayson and how he had first created a set of armor for him. Nightwing had told his mentor and it wasn't long before a phone call from Bruce Wayne had Tsun running all over Denver to pick up the supplies that billionaire had sent for the armor.

"Okay," Zatanna started, "I still don't understand why Bruce trusted you with his secret identity."

"He said something along the lines of 'he's not from this place, so my identity means absolutely nothing to him,' and he was right, it doesn't."

"That's still quite the gamble, especially for Mr. 'No Variables!'" Zatanna told Tsun.

"I suppose, though in his mind, I believe letting me wander around this world without a clue where I am would have had far more devastating consequences for the world, and he always puts others before himself," Tsun explained.

"Hm, that he does, though he usually puts Gotham before anything else."

Tsun nodded as he wiped his brow with a clean rag, "From what Dick told me, he made a promise on his parent's grave to protect that city from harm, and he does a good job."

"You know, he won't be happy that you injured Croc so much," Zatanna warned.

"I'm well aware, but since he always does things his way in Gotham, I'll tell him that I do things my way here, and there's nothing he can do to stop me."

Zatanna smiled up at the big man as she handed him a glass of wine, "That takes guts to stand up to Batman."

"Well when your job entails slaying monsters and dragons, a man in a bat costume isn't very scary," Tsun said as he took a sip.

They spent a little longer enjoying the silence and the warm glow of the forge before Zatanna said, "So your friends with Dick, huh?"

Tsun thought the question odd, but nodded anyway.

"Funny, he usually only spends time with people his age."

Tsun snorted, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not even twenty."

Zatanna almost spit out the alcoholic drink as she took in the information. She knew he was young, but she had thought he was in his mid to late twenties!

"The beard gets people, apparently only older men have them in this realm."

Zatanna nodded dumbly before realization struck her, "Hey! You can't drink alcohol! You're underage!"

Tsun smiled back at the joke and joked back to her, "Call the cops, maybe you'll get off with supplying a minor."

The two laughed before they heard a groan from the next room, one of the prisoners was waking up. Tsun immediately had a sword in his hand as he approached the door. When he reached it, he looked to his new friend to see a ball of fire in her hands, ready to take down whatever was behind that door.

Tsun held out his free hand holding three fingers up, _3…2…1…_ He opened the door slowly, hoping that the prisoners were still in their cuffs. The werewolf lowered the sword when he saw that Bane was only just waking up.

"Why am I in dusty old cellar?" the masked man asked as he sat up more. His attention was drawn by an odd sound and a purple/black glow around a figure almost as big as him. As it cleared, there stood the man who was responsible for his current predicament in full armor.

"I apologize for the accommodations, though this must be better than Santa Prisca," the Dragonborn apologized.

"It is quite alright, senor. You should know, however, that these handcuffs won't hold me for very long," Bane said as he was already looking to work on the locks holding his hands behind his back.

"I'm well aware of your ability to pick locks and escape and infiltrate that is why I melted the locks as soon as I put them on you. The only way you are getting out of those now is too find someone with a diamond drill."

"You must be a true friend of the Bat, how else would you know so much about me?"

"Bruce is a good friend of mine," Tsun admitted after listening to the heart beat of Croc to make sure he was still unconscious, as well as looking at Grundy's eyes to be sure of the same.

"I thought you were his friend but you go spouting off his secret identity?" Zatanna nearly screeched.

"Bane is well aware of who Bruce Wayne really is," Tsun replied calmly.

"Did Bruce tell you that!? Because he never told me!"

"No, Nightwing did."

"Oh, the words I'm gonna have with him!"

"Please calm down, Zatanna. You know he probably hasn't even told his newer protégés," Tsun said soothingly. He could understand how Bruce's constant secrets would hurt the ones he considered his friends, not that he was intentionally hiding this from Zatanna, she just wasn't informed of it.

"Yeah, but you think I would be someone he could trust with something like this!"

"It isn't that he doesn't trust you, it's that he never thought it was important for you to know."

"Are you two done bickering like a married couple?"

The two in question stopped speaking to each other to glare at Bane. In one swift motion Tsun's fist collided with the top of the criminal's head, knocking him out again. Making sure he was unconscious, Tsun turned back to Zatanna with a questioning look on his face.

"I apologize, it must be the wine," Zatanna admitted as she looked back at the empty bottle sitting next to the forge.

"Don't worry, Bruce won't be here for another hour, plenty of time to work off the rest of that alcohol."

Zatanna smirked at the Nord, "Or get even more drunk!"

An hour later, a much more sober Zatanna and Tsun greeted the Batwing as it touched down outside the house. The two heroes, with the help of Beast, already had the three metas wrapped up and ready for him.

"Batman," Tsun, in much plainer clothes than his armor, greeted as the Caped Crusader stepped from the sophisticated machine.

"Dragonborn, Zatanna, are they ready to go?" was all they got back.

"They're unconscious and cuffed, ready for you to take them back to… wherever the hell they'll go."

"Waylon Jones and Bane will go to Arkham; Superman should be here shortly to pick up Grundy."

The Nord and the magician blinked at the news of Superman, "Why is he coming here?"

Batman looked back up at Zatanna to answer her question, "Grundy is his responsibility, not mine."

Zatanna looked over at Tsun who just shrugged. They helped load Bane and Croc into the Batwing, well, Tsun did, while Zatanna just glared daggers at Bruce. Finally, the two criminals were secured in the cargo hatch of the aircraft when Batman rounded on the bigger man.

"You could have killed Croc! What the hell where you thinking?"

"Would the world really have been so much worse off without him? Besides, the fact remains that it didn't, and I actively saved his life after I did it," the warrior replied calmly.

Batman just glared at the man before Zatanna interrupted them, "Oh stop Bruce! It isn't like you don't do questionable things. Your methods with dealing with criminals I can handle, but I had to find out from Tsun here about your history with Bane!"

"You didn't even know I was Batman when it happened."

"Yeah, but I thought we were friends! You couldn't even mention in passing, 'Oh hey, Zatanna, you should watch out for Bane. He knows all my secrets and might target you to get to me,'" Zatanna was about to launch into it more with the Dark Knight, but was stopped by Tsun who just held out a hand in a calming gesture.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Bruce, who had to suppress a smirk at how familiar these two already seemed with each other. He did feel bad about never telling Zatanna the whole story behind Bane, not that he would ever admit that he felt bad about anything.

"I apologize," he said curtly, hoping the magician would get the message, then turned to Tsun, "to you as well."

"It is quite alright, by the way, your armor is ready."

"I thought it would take at least another day?"

"I had a free afternoon and I needed to keep my hands busy while I entertained Ms. Zatara with stories," the warrior replied as he led the vigilante into the forge room.

"All they need is your electronic devices, and they should be ready for action," he explained as he began taking the armor sets off of the rack. Batman's suit held the trademark bat in the middle of the chest, as did Batgirl's, but Robin's armor sported a small R in the right breast plate. As the two younger heroes relied on agility and flexibility more than their mentor, their armor was split into strips to allow them to bend any way they desired, while Bruce's armor was heavier, with thicker and wider plates to absorb gunfire with minimal damage.

"It looks good, needs to be painted black though," Bruce admitted as he looked the armor over. It truly was a masterpiece, something no warehouse or factory could ever reproduce. If he had been paying Tsun for a piece of art alone, he would have gotten his ten thousand dollars worth out of it.

"Glad you like it, let's get it up into the Batwing. I think I smell Clark outside," the large man said as he picked up the two smaller sets, while Bruce grabbed his own.

Outside they found Superman talking with Zatanna, apparently asking about the battle earlier today.

"So how did you guys beat Grundy? The news was kinda unclear about the whole thing really," the kryptonian questioned the mage, while nodding to the two men with sets of armor coming out of the cellar doors.

"Um, well… you may not like how Tsun here got it done," Zatanna said with some trepidation.

"I promise not to blast either of you with heat vision," Clark joked.

"I buried my battleaxe in his spine. He won't die, but he won't be able to wiggle his fingers for the next week. He'll walk in a month if he's lucky," Tsun explained as he hefted the armor sets into the copilot seat of the Batwing.

Clark wiped the shock off of his face fairly quickly, "Well I can't say that's how I would have done it…"

"It wasn't like I was going to punch him into submission; it was either that, or start dismembering him, which you would probably have liked even less," the Nord defended himself.

"That didn't stop you from severing Waylon's tale," Batman accused once again.

"If he had stood still, I would have stopped the blade short of a kill strike and demand his surrender. Of course if he hadn't surrendered, I would have killed him. You should tell Mr. Jones just how lucky he is."

Superman and Batman shared a glance, and Superman just shrugged nonchalantly. They had known that this man would not hesitate to kill if he found it necessary, the fact he nearly killed two very dangerous criminals wasn't very surprising, if a little disturbing to the two superheroes.

"All we can ask is that you give them that chance," Superman admitted.

"One last thing before you two head off. One of the thieves happened to hail from Tamriel," that immediately got everyone's attention, "And he got away with some diamond worth millions of dollars."

Batman ignored the Tamriel comment in favor of the one in his comfort zone, "I think I know which one you're talking about. As Bruce Wayne I received a call this afternoon that the 'Eye of Odin' had been misplaced. It was supposed to be auctioned off at a charity event."

"Anything you can do about it?"

"I'll put an alert out in my network, if anyone tries to fence that thing, I'll know about it."

After that, very little of note actually happened. Zatanna got a ride to Gotham in the Batwing, Superman took off with Grundy, and Tsun collapsed on his bed, closed his eyes, and…

**HELP ME! THEY ARE COMING!**

_What in Oblivion?_

**Well there you have it, chapter three. If the ending seems rushed or stupid, that's because I lost all interest as soon I was done with all of the flirting between Tsun and Zatanna. **

**I do feel proud of the fight between the Dragonborn and the villains, and I managed to introduce a Nirnian villain, the Nightingale, hooray! I have decided on the final list of the Dragonborn's enemies, his 'rogues gallery' if you will.**

**Nightingale (Obviously)**

**Thril (Volkihar Vampire King)**

**Slade (Deathstroke)**

**The Ebony Warrior (Look him up on Google if you have to, I did)**

**This slot is open for your decision. I'll post who it is at the next chapter. In truth, I couldn't decide if I wanted a DC villain to fill this slot, an OC, or an Elder Scrolls character, like the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.**

**This was going to be a Zatanna/Dovahkiin story, then in ten minutes of posting this chapter, five people PMed me saying 'NO NO HAWKGIRL! HAWKGIRL!.' I'm not kidding about that either, it took ten gorram minutes! So I will write a Hawkgirl pairing. Just know there will be no harem or multiple pairing, I'm an old fashioned guy, what can I say.**

**Please review, I don't want to write what you don't want to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, enjoy for now, I'll have some updates for you at the end of the chapter.**

At a Wayne Tech deep space monitor satellite station, a young blonde man bade goodnight to his three coworkers, "All right, I'm outta here! Hey, you guys comin to the party? It's gonna be a full moon and you know what that means!"

"I'll be there."

"Sounds good."

"Sure!"

The young man laughed in response, "You guys are animals!"

From the rafters two figures watched in silence. Both were shrouded in shadow, one with soulless white eyes and high straight horns and the other with reflective golden eyes with downturned horns on each side of its head.

The figures watched as the three Wayne Tech employees got up from their seats and moved over to a computer server. The three conversed in an obviously alien language before one of them lifted the fifteen hundred pound server like it was a pillow.

One of the employees, an older man with a bald head, reached towards a now exposed hole in the wall where an odd device lay hidden. After conversing more in their odd language, the three left the building.

In the rafters, Batman turned to his companion for the evening, "Analysis?"

Tsun Shorstone, aka the Dragonborn, whispered his reply, "Obviously endowed with super strength, but what concerns me is the bodies themselves."

"Why is that?" Batman asked as he and the Dovahkiin ran along the support beam they sat on towards a window leading outside.

"They each smelled exactly alike, like molten plastic just before it boils away. There was also the sound they made when walking."

"What about it?"

Batman leapt out of the window and grabbed hold of the braided steel cord the two had used to climb up to the window earlier and the Dragonborn followed suit as the former hero climbed up to the deep space satellite's dish.

"They made different sounds when they stepped, sure. That is to be expected when each wore different kind of shoes, but they each made the same amount of noise. Batman, they each weighed exactly the same as each other."

"So they're… what?"

"I don't know, triplet shape shifters with super strength, machines; the possibilities are limitless," Tsun answered honestly.

The two easily reached the top of the satellite just in time to watch the three beings drop the piece of alien technology into the satellite's antenna.

"I doubt that modification's legal," Batman stated calmly as he rushed the three beings. It was here that the two heroes learned that not only were the beings incredibly strong, but incredibly durable as they simply absorbed the extremely powerful blows of Batman.

Both Bruce and Tsun were at the peak of human strength, Tsun was even stronger due to his abnormal size, but these three absorbed the punches and kicks Batman was delivering.

Tsun joined the fight with his dual daedric swords Yol and Fo, intent on giving the three villains some minor cuts, and if they didn't cease their attack, then he would finish them whether Batman liked it or not.

The large Nord charged the three meta powered beings with his blades spinning. The first opponent was taking the guise of a larger woman with dark skin and hair who tried a kick to the warrior's midsection who simply dodged the clumsy attack. It was obvious that the beings relied on their strength to win fights, and not any real martial prowess.

Tsun spun his right blade around and Yol bit deeply into the arm of the youngest looking one. The 'man' screamed in pain as his skin blistered and pieces of white material dripped from his arm. It was obvious that they weren't human, human flesh doesn't boil and drip from a burn.

Seeing that they were on the verge of losing to their deadly foe, one of them turned towards the antenna in the middle of the satellite dish with a remote in hand. When he pressed the trigger, Tsun's mind was assaulted by a telepathic presence.

He managed to keep enough of his wits about him to leap from the satellite dish as the explosive charged up, mostly thanks to his previous experiences in Skyrim with telepathic creatures, whoever was contacting him had nothing on Hircine, or Molag Bol. Again, the vision blazed with images of giant three legged walkers, white plastic men fighting and killing green ones, and what appeared to be a giant jellyfish, along with a message.

**HELP US! THEY ARE COMING!**

The telepathic message ended as he hit the ground, he felt a subtle crack in his legs as he rolled away from the antenna. He felt the heat of the explosion washing over him as he focused on keeping from further damaging his legs, a fracture he could heal, a break would require a cast.

"What happened?" the gruff voice of Batman came from behind him.

"Remember that message I told you about?"

"You got it again?" Tsun just nodded in answer. He made to stand when he was reminded of his legs and fell back to the ground before his heavy frame could do anymore damage to his legs. He held up a hand and produced a golden orb.

Batman watched in fascination as the young warrior clenched the golden orb and healing energies swarmed the fractured bones and sunk in, healing the fractures and leaving them good as new. He was so absorbed he almost missed the three enemies they had been fighting getting out of a crater their bodies had made.

The three 'people' were horribly injured, fatally so, or so Bruce thought. The three figures' bodies started warping and snapping as they resumed their human shape. The one Tsun had wounded had no such wound on his hand now and neither of the other two looked worried in the slightest as they sauntered off into the surrounding trees.

Tsun noticed as well, "Should we go after them?"

"It's unlikely we'll ever find them. You said they smelled like molten plastic, well good luck discerning that smell in the city a few clicks away," the Dark Knight responded gruffly.

Tsun conceded the point, knowing that the three beings would be far faster than he could run, and even though Beast was nearby, the massive horse did have difficulty following fast targets in a forest.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait, I'll be in touch," Batman told the Dovahkiin. The Caped Crusader shot a grapple line into the air where it grabbed hold of the Batwing.

Tsun watched the man disappear before letting out a small whistle. Unlike the whistle he used to summon the horse, this was simply a noise, but Beast understood. The huge horse walked across the small clearing next to the burning remains of the deep space satellite.

"Hey boy, let's go home, huh?" Tsun asked the horse, apparently the divine steed agreed with him as he moved to allow his master easier access to his back.

Tsun was soon back at his home, contemplating his life ever since he had inadvertently left Tamriel. It was a usually solitary lifestyle, with weekly visits from his small group of friends.

The oldest protégé of Batman, Nightwing, otherwise known as Richard Grayson would meet with the Nord at his own home, or on the streets of Bludhaven if the young vigilante ever required help with the tougher criminals. Often their encounters would end with them arguing over who took out the most criminals which would soon slide into the argument that Nightwing's knock out's count as more since Tsun technically had superpowers, which the Dragonborn would point out, he didn't use his Voice or his magicka when fighting and that his eyesight, sense of smell, and hearing weren't particularly useful in fistfights with four different thugs at a time.

Then there was Kara Kent, or as she insisted, Kara Zor-El. She was always coming to visit, for various reasons. At first she wanted to hear more stories of Skyrim, then she wanted to learn more about Tsun himself, and anymore, Kara just showed up to talk, and she did have a lot of things to talk about, school, other people, nothing. The young Nord soon learned that there was nothing females loved more than to talk about absolutely nothing.

Finally there was Zatanna. She came over just as often as Kara, but her excuses were less flimsy, as she was attempting learn about Nirnian magic from the large warrior. Unfortunately, Tsun had no spell tomes on hand, and without them, learning a spell can take weeks, months, even years of concentration to focus enough magicka into a simple destruction spell. Nevertheless, in just a few weeks Zatanna was able to call a ball of fire into her hands, however she had yet to be able to actually cast it anywhere.

Other than social visits from his friends, he also left his home to continue to hunt vampires, albeit with far more prestige and recognition than before, thanks to his and Zatanna's encounter with Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, and Bane in Denver.

The media took immediate note of his violent methods, especially concerning the axe he drove into the back of Solomon Grundy. Debate raged as to whether or not he was a hero. Critics said that his 'disregard for another life is abominable,' whereas his supporters said that his 'brutal tactics probably scared Grundy more than the slaps on the hand Superman gave him ever will.'

Dick continued to ask him if all the media coverage was feeding his ego at all, but Tsun always ignored him. In all honesty, Tsun hated it. No matter where he found a small smattering of vampires, people always recognized him and tried to take pictures of him, get interviews, or his autograph.

Fortunately, none of his so called fans had encountered him when he was engaged with vampires. The blood sucking fiends required nothing less than total extermination; in fact he had almost begged Batman to let him kill the one in Arkham. It was only a matter of time before it infected one of the other criminals there. The thought of a vampiric Joker, or Scarecrow, or one of the other sadistic criminals brought a shudder to the hardened warrior.

Odahviing had only been sighted a couple of times since Denver, but had a much larger fan club than the Dovahkiin. A genuine original photo of the ruby dragon had brought over a million on eBay, and everywhere he was sighted, tee-shirts with the silhouette of the dragon against a full moon were sold.

Over the past three months since Denver, Tsun had found an extraordinary amount of wildlife photographers in the mountains, hoping to catch a glimpse of the massive flying reptile. Once, after exterminating fourteen lowly vampires in Iceland, he had been approached by a biologist asking for permission to study the dragon.

Tsun had politely said no, but was pressured into giving up as much information on Odahviing as possible. The biologist had been very confused when Tsun told the man, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Needless to say, the man had very nearly fainted when Odahviing landed in front of him. The man did faint when the mighty dragon spoke. No one other than Batman, Superman, and a few of their confidants actually knew the dragon could speak. In fact most thought he was a pet of sorts, which made Tsun slightly giggle every time he thought of the huge ruby dragon wearing a dog collar and being taken for walks around the park.

The large man shook his head clear of such thoughts and looked out across the peaceful lake his house sat next too, "Think I'll fish for dinner tonight."

…

A month or two passed with not one world crisis for once. Tsun had kept himself occupied with his usual endeavors, slaying vampires, conversing with Odahviing, and running through the Rocky Mountains in the form of a twelve foot tall wolf-man. The normal routine for a Dragonborn werewolf.

Further sightings of the Dragonborn had also come to a grinding halt as the werewolf grew cautious in his exploits, making sure no cameras would catch him, that nobody would be able to follow him, and that there would be no witnesses to the bloody battles that would ensue.

Not that it would have mattered much anyway, Superman was once again the focal point of the world's attention as he went around disarming nuclear weapons. The Man of Steel had proclaimed himself as this world's protector, an arrogant claim, if not unfounded. Superman had singlehandedly thrown Darkseid off this world, as well as Braniac and dozens of other intergalactic threats, but Tsun had seen how brought to his knees the man was by a pair of simple vampires. The kryptonian may be strong, but even he has his weaknesses.

But, regardless of what Tsun thought, Kal-El of Krypton continued the disarmament of Earth. Every day dozens more of the giant missiles were disarmed, dropping the threat to the invaders the Dragonborn were quite certain were on their way. The visions combined with the creatures at the deep space satellite were all the proof the young warrior needed, Earth was in danger.

This was why the huge man had begun going over every inch of his armor and equipment. Putting extra steel daggers underneath the plate skirt, a small crossbow loaded with an explosive bolt was attached to the inside of his shield just above the leather straps, and a thin layer of kinetic padding had been put underneath the armor plates to absorb the impact of projectiles when they struck the armor.

Beast had received a few nice upgrades as well. Instead of just the head plate with the long spike, the midnight stallion now had steel plating covering the large majority of his massive body. The horse even carried an extra quiver of arrows and the giant ebony battleaxe was much easier to grab than before. The upgrades were generally unnecessary as the Steed of Shor was all but invulnerable to conventional weapons, but Tsun didn't like taking chances.

The only one not participating in the preparations for global catastrophe was Odahviing, as the ruby dragon refused to have any armor plating put on him and there really wasn't anything on this planet harder then the dragon's scales other than Superman's skin and Tsun's armor. Besides, when it came down to it, Odahviing was probably more than a match for anything any mortal beings could throw at him.

The Dovahkiin had asked Bruce if he was preparing and had received the answer, "I'm always ready."

Even so, Tsun had noticed a new piece of equipment hanging off of his belt, a watch that ticked at a very high frequency, most likely a piece of equipment to call in Superman if things got too dicey as only Tsun and the kryptonian were the only two people capable of hearing it, and only Superman could hear it over vast distances.

Finally, after a full six months of preparation, all there was to do was wait.

…

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

Yellow eyes shot open in the dark, looking across at his horned helmet as the insides flashed red. The comm. system Batman had installed was ringing intently in Tsun's helmet, vying for his attention.

Sliding the helmet on, the giant warrior spoke, "Dragonborn, what is it?"

The frantic voice of Clark Kent came over the line, "Dragonborn, we've got asteroids landing in major cities all over the world, pick one and defend it!"

"Very well, where's Bruce?"

"Unconscious, but fine, listen… I gotta go!"

Tsun nodded even if the Man of Steel couldn't see it and flipped on the television, intent on finding the closest asteroid, though he had no idea how he would help, he certainly couldn't stop rocks from falling from the sky.

As the TV was turning on, Tsun set about putting his armor on, the fast way. Each hand held a small purple orb, similar to the portals to the realm of Oblivion and brought them closer to each other where they finally overlapped and exploded outwards, enveloping the huge Nord in the purple glow.

When the glow subsided, Tsun stood in full armor, every piece on tight and exactly where it was supposed to be. The dragonbone bow in his left hand, ebony battleaxe in his right, swords crossed over his back, fifty ebony arrows and fifty tungsten edged arrows in a quiver directly behind his swords, and finally the broad, black shield over everything.

As soon as the spell finished, the young warrior looked over to the television which was displaying an asteroid sitting in the middle of downtown Denver. _Odd, shouldn't there be nothing but a giant crater there?_

The Dovahkiin received his answer as the giant rock shook before a section broke off, revealing a giant tripod like machine. It walked away from the asteroid before focusing its ugly red eye on a nearby building. A red beam emanated from the eye, destroying the building and its occupants.

_Looks like fun,_ "_**ODAHVIING! ENEMIES THREATEN THIS REALM; LET US SHOW THEM THE POWER OF OUR THU'UM!**_"

As Tsun spoke in the language of his soul, the ground shook, the air split before him, and the building itself was left quivering in its foundation. Fortunately for the house, Odahviing didn't respond with the Thu'um, but rather a gleeful roar.

The Dragonborn raced outside to the open field, leaping into the air just in time to grab on to one of the ruby dragon's horns as Odahviing blasted towards Denver at super sonic speeds, leaving shattered windows behind him.

It took no more than forty five seconds to reach Denver where Odahviing finally relented with the use of his Thu'um for speed. Screaming civilians, smoke, and fires greeted them as the walker continued to blast away buildings, as though it was clearing space for something.

On the ground, strange white people that smelled of hot plastic moved through the streets, firing laser weaponry at the running masses, incinerating many of them.

"_**DOVAHKIIN, HELP THESE MORTALS! I WILL DESTROY THE MACHINE!"**_

Consenting to the plan, Tsun did something rather suicidal and simply fell from the ruby dragon's back, plummeting two thousand feet towards the concrete jungle below.

**FEIM!**

The one word of power only bestowed its gift for an incredibly short time, but it was all the time Tsun needed as he landed weightlessly upon the ground before immediately becoming solid, giving weight to his blows as his twin swords Yol and Fo rained death down upon the plastic invaders.

Yol melted the creatures away whilst simultaneously setting their flammable bodies ablaze whilst Fo froze the faceless men, leaving them as frost covered statues easily smashed by the policemen's guns.

The twirling scimitar like blades danced death through the enemy, catching the attention of the other plastic men and pulling them off of their rampant pillaging to come and face the huge Nord.

Yol spun around in his right hand, decapitating one white soldier, as Fo cleaved another in two, sending the two halves to the asphalt hard as a rock. Another plastic man moved in, shaping its malleable hands into long spikes, intent on spearing the warrior, but was stopped as Fo slapped the spikes aside and Yol followed around biting into the flammable flesh.

A plastic man a few feet away raised its laser rifle, intent on killing from afar, but Fo leaped in the way, the indestructible metal easily deflecting the laser upwards and leaving the soldier stunned long enough for Fo to close the distance and strike it down.

Yol spotted a group of plastic men raising their rifles at the police line behind its wielder, so the blade leveled out and its wielder called upon the blade's inner fire, channeling a stream of fire that made a modern day flamethrower look like a candlestick.

A bigger plastic man leaped down from atop a pile of rubble, intent on smashing the nuisance, and charged. Fo spotted it first, slashing across the side of the ten foot monstrosity as the wielder spun away. Yol made the follow up attack, biting into the giant's hamstring and quickly melting away the gooey compound that made up the invaders.

Tsun walked away from the larger brute that had foolishly charged him and stared across the rubble filled streets of downtown Denver at the invading army. The police were firing away at them, but their bullets were simply absorbed and spat back out by the malleable aliens. Hundreds of the white plastic men were sprinting down the street, firing their lasers that easily penetrated the police cars and killing the officers on the other side. A few hit the large Nord standing in the middle of the street, but since they were all aiming for the large white dragon on his chest, the lasers simply dissipated against the impossibly strong, incredibly durable metal without even causing the man wearing it any discomfort.

In the background, lit along the bottom by the street fires, was the walker, charging up its main gun. Tsun narrowed his eyes at the colossal construct, spotting the dark shadow against the starry sky, and smiled.

Odahviing crashed into the top of the walker, taking advantage of how incredibly top heavy it was as well as its surprisingly narrow gate to topple it. The eye rolled to regard the giant dragon on top of it and began to glow red, intent on destroying the ruby reptile, but Odahviing acted first.

**FUS RO DAH!**

The Unrelenting Force Shout is essentially a force of near infinite energy, capable of moving anything but planets themselves, which was why it was no surprise to the dragon or the warrior down on the streets when the 'head' of the walker imploded at its first taste of the ruby dragon's mighty Thu'um.

Before Tsun, the hundred or so charging faceless soldiers stopped in their tracks as the walker's head was reduced to a crater in the ground, indicating to Tsun that it was his turn.

**FUS RO DAH!**

Rather than aimed at a single, powerful target, the wave of near infinite energy that blasted from the Dovahkiin's throat enveloped nearly a dozen of the plastic men. The powerful blast was enough to actually disintegrate most while others still where thrown for hundreds of feet, tossed in the air like rag dolls.

"_**IS THIS ALL THEY BRING AGAINST US?**_" Odahviing asked, Thu'um shaking the ground and activating car alarms for blocks around, "_**I BORE OF THESE PATHETIC WEAKLINGS!**_"

In answer to the dragon's boast, the asteroid shook as yet another walker emerged from the massive rock, followed by another, and one last walker.

"_**YOU JUST HAD TO ASK, DIDN'T YOU?**_" Tsun sighed, or at least, as well as one could sigh while speaking a language that carried enough power to disintegrate planets.

The plastic men stopped charging, choosing to fire upon the unstoppable juggernaut in the middle of the street from cover rather than blindly charging the Nord warrior. The walkers, meanwhile, began firing wildly into the air, attempting to hit the dragon and failing miserably.

Tsun held Fo horizontally in front of him, broadside facing the soldiers so as to deflect the incoming lasers as he made his way towards a squadron of the plastic men.

Leaping higher than a man wearing over a hundred pounds of heavy metal armor should have, the Dovahkiin landed on the hood of a surprisingly intact black sedan, surprising the alien invaders cowering behind it.

"On your feet and die with honor!" Tsun shouted before setting his twin blades into separate spinning arcs of death.

To the police attempting to hold the invaders off, all they saw was a huge man dive behind a vehicle, several red beams of light, and the same huge man walking out from behind the vehicle, covered in the white 'blood' of the invaders.

"I hunger for more, is this the best you can do?!"

In the skies above, Odahviing dodged powerful lasers with little to no effort. The walkers might have proved dangerous to anyone else, but the ancient ruby dragon was a master of the skies, paralleled in the art of flying by no one, not even his sibling dovah. Another beam passed by the barely sub sonic dragon, and gave the ruby reptile a perfect opening as one of the others aiming for him.

Odahviing dived down, breaching the sound barrier and shattering the few unbroken windows left in the aliens' landing zone and streaked past the walker that had just fired at him, causing its sibling machine to miss the dragon and bore straight through the unfortunate tripod's armor.

Down on the ground, the plastic soldiers and the civilians they were chasing stumbled as the walker who fell victim to friendly fire fell to the ground with a colossal crash, but not Tsun who took advantage of the aliens' disadvantage.

**SU GRAH DUN!**

The Dovahkiin's arms spun at speeds incomprehensible to the normal human eye, leaving nothing but a trail of hacked apart plastic men in their wake as the massive Nord charged into the alien soldiers.

Yol cleaved one alien down the middle as Fo sliced the rifle of another in half, followed by a quick slash down the chest. Another alien attempted to get a shot in at their wielder's exposed arms, but Yol split the rifle in half as Fo drove through the thing's 'head'.

A brutish looking alien, wielding a much larger laser gun than the rest sought to eradicate the fleeing civilians before they could make it to the police line, something neither blade could abide. Fo tasted flesh first, but Yol tasted flesh last as the impossibly sharp sword easily beheaded the plastic giant.

A scream caught their wielders attention, a small girl and her mother cowering before three of the invaders who were all poised to end their lives. Both blades soared through the air like little throwing knives and sunk deep into the outer two aliens.

Tsun leaped in front of the pair just as the last alien was about to fire and slammed his shield into the ground in front of the mother and child, blocking the laser strike. The massive Nord struck out with his shield, knocking the gun out of the plastic man's hands and throwing the skinny white alien to the ground, easy pickings for the big human's boot.

The terrified girl looked up at the huge man before her. He wore black armor with a white dragon upon his chest, horns on his helmet, and fearsome weapons could be seen poking out of various holes all over his body, but the girl wasn't frightened of that. It was the reflective, almost glowing, golden eyes that peeked out from the helmet, burning with an awe inspiring rage. Then the man spoke…

"Go, get to the police, they will protect you," Tsun said to the mother as he turned to retrieve his swords.

Before he could even put his shield on his back, however, another of the larger aliens stomped around the corner, charging its massive cannon as it prepared to level the one hitch they had encountered in their bid to suppress Denver. The poor thing never stood a chance.

BOOM!

Tsun relaxed his arms as he watched the exploding crossbow bolt go to work. The dwemer designed bolt had been fired from a smaller crossbow, about the size of a handgun, but the naturally soft nature of the alien's makeup had allowed easy entrance where the sodium nitrate could explode, ripping the brute to pieces. Pieces that now landed near the Dovahkiin as he placed another bolt in the crossbow, reattached it to the shield, and slid the shield on his back.

Picking up Yol and Fo from their respective kills, Tsun looked at the battlefield before him. The National Guard had finally arrived, adding some heavier firepower to the outmatched policemen and they were at least holding the line against the hundred and fifty or so invaders left after Tsun had gone on his violent rampage. Evidence of multiple Shouts of destruction littered the battlefield as did many puddles of white plastic indicate where the master swordsman had been.

The ground rumbled as the last walker toppled, finally taken down as Odahviing took advantage of his razor sharp claws to wear down the armor on the legs, severing one leg and toppling the walker. When it hit the ground, the deep claw marks compounded by the boiled away armor allowed the tremendous force to finally crack the 'head'.

Tsun walked towards the police line, headed straight towards the gruff looking man in the military uniform who seemed to be in charge. He was greeted with cheering as he neared, civilians, police officers; even the National Guardsmen appeared to be grateful for his help.

The gruff looking man took his cigar from his mouth as he saw the huge Nord approach and blew a puff of smoke, "You must be that guy, uh… the Dragonchild?"

"Born, but my name is of no importance, do you have word from the other cities?"

"Well Dragonborn, I ain't got any news more recent than ten minutes but sounds like even Superman ain't doin as good as you are."

"What do you mean?"

The man, a sergeant major by the looks of his uniform, sighed, "Well he don't have no dragon swoopin around, tacklin the War of the Worlds machines and blowing them up by shoutin at em!"

"Odahviing is a powerful ally, but I do believe Superman is powerful, incredibly so," Tsun prodded.

"Well, he's doin his best but he keeps getting shot out of the air I guess. Look, all you super powered folk ain't my responsibility, what is, is how do we take those fuckers down without our own dragon?"

Tsun shook his head, "I wouldn't know about the walkers, but I have noticed most of your weaponry simply passing through the plastic men."

"Plastic men?"

Tsun pointed to his nose, "They smell like plastic, hot plastic, just on the verge of melting actually."

The sergeant major nodded, not looking too terribly interested in the werewolf's sense of smell, "Well that's fine and dandy but you're right. Anything but our fifty cals are just passing through tha bastards."

"Did you bring any fire based weaponry?"

The gruff man looked up sharply into Tsun's yellow eyes, "Fire? We got a couple crates of incendiary ammo, why?"

"Because they smell like plastic," Tsun began with a small smile on his bearded face, "and they burn like plastic."

The sergeant major smirked alongside the Dovahkiin as he considered this new information, "Pressley!"

The nearby Staff Sergeant Pressley ran up to the two, "Yes sirs!"

"Take a couple of guys with ya and bust open that crate of incendiaries! Grenades too!"

"Of course, sir!"

Tsun watched the man dash off before turning his golden eyes towards where the alien invaders were entrenched just in time to see a 50 caliber sniper round strike center mass in one of the invaders, the huge bullet ripping the flesh apart and sending lumps of plastic like meat flying in various directions.

The sergeant major next to him sighed, "An unusual hit. These boys may be better than civvies but they ain't no marines."

Tsun was about to respond when he felt a presence reach into his mind. Images flashed, words spoke, and when it was over, he felt that he had a much better sense of what was happening in the world.

"I apologize, Sergeant Major…"

"Avery Johnson," the dark man supplied.

"But I must go."

"Go? Go where? You gotta hot date boy?"

"Someone just contacted me telepathically, they say they have insight on what is happening here."

Johnson stared for a second before sighing, "Now, I don't know why, but for some God damn reason, that makes perfect sense."

One of the nearby soldiers piped up, "Maybe it's the dragon fighting off an alien invasion?!"

Laughter covered up the sound of Tsun's whistle, calling to him his stallion, Beast. The laughter died down as soon as the massive horse arrived, however, the light and noisy bang of his arrival grabbing their attention and the massive size and the steel armor plating keeping it for good.

"Sergeant Major Johnson, I bid you farewell," Tsun spoke loudly as he mounted Beast. Before putting the stallion into a gallop, the huge Nord had some words for Odahviing as well.

"_**ODAHVIING! SEARCH OUT OTHERS, FIND THEM, AND PUNISH THEM!**_"

"_**THEY WILL CURSE THE DAY THEY EVER SET FOOT TO THIS REALM!**_"

Tsun smiled at his friend's zeal. It had been a very long time since Odahviing had been faced with a true challenge, and truthfully, even _he _found the walkers difficult. One hit would hurt, two would leave a wound, three may even kill the dragon and they were fast enough to at least force the ruby reptile into elaborate aerial acrobatics to evade them, and tough enough that the only one hit kill was to Shout at point blank range, but that left the dragon stationary for far too long, especially if it had friends. In short, the giant ruby dragon had never been more pleased in his life, a worthy foe to fight!

"Hyah!" Tsun yelled, causing Beast to burst out in a gallop that steadily grew faster until they were suddenly travelling hundreds of miles with every step. Mountains passed that soon grew into foot hills that in turn yielded to a canyon with a military base in the distance, which was where the presence was coming from.

As he drew near, however, the base suddenly… exploded. That was really the only word for it as suddenly tanks where being thrown about and the sound of the invader's laser weapons sounded through the air. The occasional explosion did rock the cement walls, leaving a gaping hole that was perfect for the warrior to make his entrance.

Beast leaped through the scorched hole, large hooves simply crushing any bricks that would have tripped up any other horse. Tsun raised his dragonbone bow, knocked an arrow, and called upon the long latent magic within bow, fueling it with his own reserves of internal magic, and released the string.

The difference was terribly obvious as the arrow struck at the same speed as the lightning bolt that struck from the weapon and the loud CRACK that shot through the cement walls of the military base. The unfortunate target exploded as the powerful bolt ripped through its body but even then the damage wasn't done as residual electricity measuring in the tens of thousands of volts spread from the disintegrated form of the original target to cook the nearby invaders from the inside out.

It wasn't often Tsun called upon the inner enchantment with his bow, though he did use something similar quite often with his blades, it was simply that this enchantment required so much more power out of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Dragonborn was able to see Superman throwing a truck at several of the plastic soldiers, wiping away the entire group of them.

"Superman!" Tsun called out, catching the Man of Steel's attention.

"Dragonborn! Get to that tank over there! The secret to winning this war is there with Batman!" the kryptonian ordered as he landed three quick punches on three different soldiers, each strike completely destroying the invaders.

Tsun never took his eye off the targets as he easily guided Beast to the tank. One arrow struck the middle of a five man squad, spreading the powerful lightning to the other four as the first simply melted to the ground. As the other four burned from the inside out, Beast leapt a burning wreck and landed next to Batman and a…

"Who in Oblivion are you?"

The thing spoke in a deep, rich voice, "I am J'onn J'onzz."

Batman cut off Tsun from answering, "He's a Martian. The rest can be explained later, right now we have company!"

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

The three alien invaders that had attempted to flank the group were reduced to boiling puddles of plastic as the powerful Shout flew from the Dovahkiin's mouth. Tsun took special note of how J'onn recoiled from the flames.

The warrior wasted no time ascertaining why, however, as he spurred Beast back into the fray, using Yol to cut down any nearby aliens as he attempted to acquire the layout of the battlefield.

Superman was in the middle of the largest group of aliens, batting them aside with ease and using the occasional vehicle to crush dozens of them at a time while the invaders leveled their lasers at him and fired, though that got them nowhere fast. The rest of the plastic men where bunching up in groups and attempting to get behind the Martian and kill him, so Tsun took it upon himself to make sure they didn't get far.

The werewolf's keen eyes picked out a group approaching through a line of destroyed tanks. They would soon be upon Batman and J'onn if Tsun didn't do something.

"Hyah!" Beast leaped over the smoldering wreck of a truck, landing on an unfortunate plastic soldier as Tsun swept both Fo and Yol through two aliens, dropping them to the ground in two pieces. The divine steed delivered a powerful kick that could make Superman jealous to one alien, completely obliterating it and scaring the last one into running away, not that it got far.

CRACK!

A lightning bolt of tremendous power liquefied the alien as it ran, leaving a pool of boiling mass on the cement courtyard.

Golden eyes surveyed the field, there! Two of the invaders headed up by another of the brutish, larger aliens were climbing a pile of rubble, attempting to get the high ground on the Martian's position, no doubt. Before Tsun could aim his deadly bow at the group, however, the very man they were attempting to sneak up on phased up through the rubble behind them and took each of them out with a single punch.

_Hm, he can certainly hold his own,_ "Hyah!"

The massive midnight stallion barreled through a trio of plastic men as its rider continued to target the larger aliens, conserving the powerful spell involved for the more powerful of the creatures, sparing Tsun the ramifications of magical exhaustion, for now.

Batman, meanwhile, had finally found a way to fight back against the aliens. A knuckle duster crackled with electricity as it struck one invader directly where its face was supposed to be, destabilizing the plastic like compound it was composed of and dropping it to the ground in a mole hill.

The Dark Knight took a look around the battle field, Tsun was hitting the aliens hard with his bow, Superman was playing baseball with a truck, and the Batwing was picking up fifteen radar contacts closing in quickly.

"We need to pick up the pace, you two, we've got fifteen enemy fighters inbound!" Bruce growled, knowing full well both heroes could hear him easily.

As he was distracted with the tactical readout on his gauntlet, however, another brute leapt over the tank he and the Martian were using for cover and fired. Before the laser could strike the Caped Crusader, a psychic barrier flashed to life, effectively blocking the shot but also knocking J'onn, the source of the barrier, out.

Batman didn't even look as he flung a cryonic batarang into the invader, freezing the thing solid from the inside out, as his attention was entirely on the stunned Martian.

"Dragonborn, Superman, J'onn is down and the enemy fighters are close."

Tsun's voice was the one that responded first, "Then get him out of here! I'll take care of the plastic men here!"

"Copy that, Kent get in the sky and cover me!"

"Already there!"

Tsun watched as the Batwing flew in overhead, and as Batman used his zipline to get both himself and J'onn into the aircraft, "All by my lonesome now."

Beast whinnied at the comment, "Well, not entirely, eh boy?"

The huge horse snorted in response, "Ho, don't get snooty with me!"

Another whinny, "I suppose we should kill some aliens, but this conversation is not over!"

This time Beast just sprang forward, rounding some burning wreckage and bearing down on two of the plastic soldiers. Yol and Fo flashed out of their sheaths and were returned in the blink of an eye, leaving two headless corpses behind the mounted swordsman.

…

Batman had the Martian in the backseat of the Batwing and was flying next to Kent as the kryptonian smashed a fighter to pieces with one punch. The godlike alien zipped over to the next fighter, ready to smash this one too, when a powerful laser slammed the Man of Steel into the ground hundred's of feet below.

"Crap," Bruce growled as he sent his sleek onyx aircraft into a spinning dive towards the canyon below where he could hopefully outmaneuver the alien fighters.

Batman was able to dodge three blasts before one finally sheared through the right wing, cutting a neat line with a thin laser and dropping the Batwing like a rock. Bruce looked Death in the eye as the aircraft plummeted towards the ground when a green light suddenly enveloped the Batwing, keeping it aloft and setting it gently on a nearby ledge.

"Sorry I took so long," Green Lantern, aka John Stewart said as he used his ring to set the damaged Batwing down, "There was an uprising on Rigel 9."

Batman didn't reply as he looked out to the horizon just in time to watch as a woman with wings smashed a gunmetal grey mace crackling with power into the side of one of the fighters, completely demolishing it.

"What's Hawkgirl doing here?" Batman asked no one, yet received an answer.

"I called her here, as I did everyone else," J'onn spoke in his even tone.

Before the Caped Crusader could inquire as to who else would be coming, Hawkgirl was struck with one of the smaller laser weapons on the fighter trailing her. The shot forced her out of the sky and onto a ledge where she remained still long enough for another fighter to swing around and fire.

The shots bore down on the Thanagarian, but were deflected by the sudden arrival of another super powered individual. The metahuman in question was a woman of astonishing beauty. She stood at a little over six foot in her hot rod red heels and wore what looked like a one piece bathing suit adorned with more red, golden breast plates, and star spangled panties.

The raven haired woman was deflecting the laser blasts with silver braces adorning her forearms, flinging the red beams of light right back at the fighters, destroying them.

John Stewart took notice of the newcomer, "Who's the rookie with the tiara?" he wondered aloud.

Superman heard his rhetorical question but answered anyway with an informative, "I don't know."

The Man of Steel punctuated this statement by punching another fighter out of the air, putting the total number of hostile aircraft down to three. Green Lantern's ring cut another in half as the newcomer displayed a feet of strength nearly equal of Superman's as she flung a boulder through the main body of another aircraft.

Superman watched as the last aircraft flew off, apparently realizing the futility of continuing its assault on the superheroes and fleeing the scene, but something about that didn't click with the Man of Steel. Each and every one of the invaders he had personally fought showed an almost suicidal devotion to the cause as they would continuously attack him even though it was obvious they would fail. The kryptonian shrugged it off, however, and descended to where Batman stood with the latest arrival, a young man dressed in bright red known as 'The Flash.'

"Lose something Bats?" the speedster asked with his ever present grin and the shot off wing of Batman's plane. The grin was replaced by a gaping jaw, however, as soon as the raven haired woman with the silver bracelets landed next to the downed Batwing, "Whoa, where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira."

Flash just stared back confusedly until Hawkgirl landed next to the group, "Home of the Amazons? I thought that place was just a myth."

The Amazon looked back at the Thanagarian, "I assure you, it is quite real."

Before anyone had the chance to speak again, their attention was caught by Superman suddenly swiveling to look at where the last fighter had gone, "DRAGONBORN!"

Batman looked up, "I had completely forgotten about him."

John Stewart stepped into the conversation, "What's this, Dragonborn?"

This time J'onn answered, "He is another hero I have summoned to help defend Earth."

"That last fighter, it went back to the military base J'onn was being held at, the Dragonborn's still there!" Superman exclaimed before rushing to the air.

The other heroes looked on confusedly before chasing after him, after GL quickly used his ring to reattach the damaged wing to the Batwing. They all arrived shortly after Superman to a scene of utter devastation. Piles of bubbling white plastic lay in pools around piles of twisted metal, groups of invaders stood still as statues, not surprising since they had all apparently been frozen into one, and fires ran rampant through the huge courtyard of the military base, creating a bright orange haze against the bluish early dawn skies.

"This Dragonborn did all of this damage?" the Amazon wondered aloud.

"Most of it, though I did throw my fair share of the tanks," Superman commented.

"There are a lot of bodies here," Batman spoke as he stepped out of the newly repaired Batwing, "More than there were initially at this base."

Flash, who had been running circles around the base, getting a good look at everything, came back, "Yeah, I think I know why."

The speedster pointed towards a cluster of fires that slowly ate away at the alien vessels they were coming from. The vessels were larger than the fighters that had been harassing the heroes in the canyon and more heavily armored, but only with one, much smaller, laser sticking out of the nose.

Green Lantern pointed his ring at the vessels, "Troop transports, carrying probably a dozen a piece, maybe more. They all landed before they took this damage, judging by the extended landing struts."

"So where's this Dragonborn you three were going on about?" Hawkgirl asked.

Superman focused his X-ray vision on the military base before him, looking for any trace of life. _If I got that kid killed… Jesus, he's hardly a year older than Kara!_ Clark's internal voice worried frantically, regardless of the fact Tsun was more than capable of handling himself.

While the kryptonian's eyes penetrated the base, the Man of Steel failed to hear, or rather listen to, the faint whooshing sound of a slow moving aerial vehicle moving quietly closer, something that could prove fatal as he was the only one of the group capable of actually hearing the faint footsteps, or the quiet hum of powerful weapons coming to life, and by the time Superman recognized the background noise, it was too late.

ZAAT! … CRASH!

The main gun of the powerful Imperium gunship drove the kryptonian into the ground and buried him under seven feet of scorching dirt. Other lasers sprang to life to fire at the other assembled heroes, firing much less powerful, albeit still deadly, lasers at a much higher rate.

The Amazon of the group used her bracelets to reflect the energy weapons back at the mammoth machine, but the red lasers splashed harmlessly against the strong ablative armor of the vehicle and the shots were coming to quickly for the Amazon to get close enough to use her immense strength.

Green Lantern was having a similar problem as the missiles the ship produced forced John to create a shield around himself, Batman and Hawkgirl rather than firing a powerful burst from his ring that could easily destroy the giant machine. The Flash didn't really have any offensive ability against the gunship, and couldn't do anything other than dodge the continuous laser blasts anyways, and finally, J'onn was forced to remain in his intangible form by a near constant stream of weapons fire.

Things looked bleak for the seven heroes until…

**IIZ SLEN NUS!**

Instantly, ice formed over every square millimeter of the gunship, freezing internal systems, covering up weapons, and killing the engines, causing the ship to fall to the ground and lay still.

Each hero stopped and looked on at the ship that had spelled doom for each of them only moments before, now completely disabled by a seemingly random ice storm that had struck the gunship and only the gunship. Batman already knew who was responsible, but hadn't seen where the Shout had come from; keeping the Caped Crusader from spotting the man he was looking for.

"Come now Superman," a voice came from behind the six heroes standing around the gunship's corpse, "Don't you have super hearing?"

They all turned around to see a huge armored man extending a hand down into the hole where Superman was, clasping the kryptonian's hand, and hauling him out of the smoldering depression.

"I know, I know, situational awareness," the Man of Steel answered the newcomer, "where were you when we got here, anyways?"

"Taking a stroll," Tsun replied dryly.

John Stewart decided to step in and take some form of control, "Who is this guy?"

The werewolf turned his shining golden eyes to the Green Lantern's pale green ones, "I am known as the Dragonborn, you must be a Green Lantern."

John furrowed his brow, "That's right, John Stewart."

Tsun extended a hand, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stewart."

After John shook the larger man's hand a red blur zipped up to the armored hero, "I'm the Flash, fastest man alive, I'm sure you've heard of me?"

The Dovahkiin just stared down blankly at the thin, almost vibrating man. He had heard of the Flash, though only through conversations with Nightwing, "O-of course I've heard of the defender of Central City."

That seemed to satisfy the young man's ego as he zipped off over to Batman, much to the Caped Crusader's disdain. The next in line for introductions was the Thanagarian detective, "And you must be Hawkgirl."

The short woman gave the man a smirk, "How'd you guess?"

"It's the green pants, no human would be caught dead wearing them," Tsun smirked back.

"Oh ha, ha human, I wasn't aware men on your planet wear skirts," Shayera snarked back, referring to the daedric plate skirt covering his thighs.

The huge Nord raised his hands, "I know when to admit defeat," the golden eyes swiveled to face the last unknown member, "Alas, I don't know you."

The beautiful woman raised an eyebrow, "My name is Princess Diana of…"

"Themyscira… you're an Amazon?" the warrior finished for her, "I thought you were all supposed to stay on your island?"

Diana blinked at the man's statement, "Usually, but when I knew the world was in trouble I couldn't just stand by and watch Man's World burn knowing I could have done something about it."

"Fair enough," the young Nord replied.

"Let's get down to business here," Lantern said, attempting to take control of the situation here, "What the hell is going on here!?"

"I believe I can explain."

**Again, sorry for how freakin long it took to pump out this chapter. I had a lot of trouble getting any traction with the character interactions between Tsun and the other heroes, not to mention finding a way to end this miserable pile of crap I laughingly call a chapter. It will most likely seem stale, slow, and stupid, and I'm sorry about that, I just hadn't written for this story in some months and all of a sudden I'm writing it again.**

**I will try and get the next chapter, which is also the conclusion to the invasion arc, up as soon as possible, which basically means I'll probably forget the whole damn thing for another two months before starting up again.**

**Yes, I know I put a Halo reference in here, and honestly, Sgt. Johnson might make regular appearances from here on out, or he may remain a one chapter oddity. Or maybe I'll never update this story again, who knows?**

**There is one thing I would like to bring to your attention, and that is regarding the pairing. Not only have I been receiving quite a bit of flak for the Hawkgirl/DB pairing, but I decided to watch the JLU, rather than just the first two seasons of the Justice League, and Hawkgirl just turns into a whiny little brat after the Thanagarian invasion. Not to mention how I keep getting PM's, months after I last updated the story, telling me to go with Zatanna instead, and I agree with them. Zatanna is a more interesting character, if only because her characteristics in the show are undefined. We know she's playful but not much else, giving me a lot of artistic freedom with the character, (plus she's sexy as fuck).**

**Then there is the weapons you see the Dragonborn wielding. I know that the weapon enchantments rely on soul gems but I always thought that you should be able to power the enchantments with your own magicka, not to mention be able to cast spells through the enchanted weapon as long as it corresponded with the enchantment itself. I also hoped you liked the way I did some of the battle scenes, the ones where you're seeing the fight through the perspectives of the twin swords.**

**And one more thing before I go, power levels. As far as I'm concerned, Odahviing or a dragon of equal age shares the same power levels as Hades. Even if Skyrim doesn't portray them as such, dragons are essentially gods in the Elder Scrolls universe. One dragon is capable of sacking an entire city by itself and the only reason the Dragonborn stands even an infinitesimal chance against a dragon is because of the natural protection afforded to him by his dragon soul, and the impossibly strong and sharp weapons he wields. In my opinion, no arrow could possibly drill through the thick scales of an ancient dragon, and only ebony or higher arrows could hurt a lesser one.**

**Please review, don't want to write, what you don't want to read.**


End file.
